Un poco de mí
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO. Siempre fue una niña mimada, caprichosa y que conseguía lo que deseaba con sólo pedirlo, pero en algún momento, tendrá que bajar de su nube y darse cuenta que no siempre las cosas son tan fáciles como se desean. Para variar, un NeónXKurapica.
1. Chapter 1

**Un poco de mí.**

**Por Alisse.**

**I. X ¿Nueva vida? X**

Quién lo diría… hacía dos años ella era una chica mimada, inmadura, segura que conseguiría todo lo que deseaba con sólo unos cuantos gritos y otros tantos pataleos… claro, siendo la hija de Nostrade, el hombre que había escalado posiciones dentro del bajo mundo aprovechándose de un don de su hija… con todo el dinero que ganaba cómo no iba a poder taparle la boca a la chica, que a ratos llegaba a ser desesperante.

No le costó aprender a vivir así, llena de lujos, obteniendo lo que deseaba con relativa facilidad, aunque rodeada de gente que no apreciaba, partiendo por su padre. Claro, lo quería, pero ella tenía claro que él no a ella… de no ser por su don de la adivinación, se habría deshizo de ella a penas hubiera muerto su madre. Tampoco debía olvidar a los guardaespaldas que su padre le ponía… detestaba eso, odiaba a todos esos hombres que la odiaban pero que estaban con ella porque le pagaban… bueno, menos a uno de ellos.

Tenía que reconocer que cuando lo conoció no le había llamado la atención. Era uno más, con su cabello rubio algo largo y sus ojos negros terriblemente fríos. Él siempre estaba serio, todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellos nunca lo vio sonreír una sola vez. Sí, definitivamente era el único que, después de un tiempo, había llamado su atención.

Es que no podía negar que era terriblemente guapo, y esa indiferencia que mostraba hacia ella hacía que la muchacha se fijara más en él. ¿Quién lo diría?, a pesar que nunca tuvo una conversación decente con él, aunque sabía que una parte del muchacho estaba mintiendo en sus intenciones al trabajar en ese lugar, se podría decir que comenzó a sentir un cierto aprecio hacia el muchacho.

La última vez que lo vio… esa noche que había marcado un cambio definitivo en su vida… ni siquiera esa noche habían hablado.

Su padre había estado durante algunas semanas de viaje, quizás tratando de arreglar sus negocios medios turbos que ella estaba segura que su padre tenía, volvería ese día. Neón había perdido su don de adivinar, y estaba muy consciente de eso cuando su padre fue a penas llegó a la mansión y le preguntó acerca de eso. En un primer momento, ella se sintió desilusionada porque ni siquiera se había preocupado por su estado, ni nada.

Lo que vino después, a esas alturas, era algo confuso. Le había gritado, sacudido y hasta tirado contra una pared con una brusquedad que le dolió más que un golpe… eso y las palabras dichas en esos momentos hicieron que la chica se derrumbara, que la burbuja en la que vivía había reventado definitivamente, haciéndola caer en la triste realidad de su vida.

Estaba sola, terriblemente sola.

Fue en esos momentos que él intervino, lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de ella. No se había dado cuenta que estaba en la habitación con ellos. Obligó a su padre a salir de su cuarto, diciéndole que volviera cuando estuviera más tranquilo. Neón no escuchaba, sólo se dedicaba a llorar como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, cuando había muerto su madre… estaba encogida en el suelo, sentada.

Estaban solos, después de un rato se había calmado, aunque continuaba llorando casi en silencio. Ella había pensado que la había dejado sola, pero no… sólo se sentó a su lado, en el suelo, y lo sintió soltar un largo suspiro.

No le había dicho nada, aunque no lo necesitaba. Su sola compañía fue necesaria para sentirse mejor… bastante mejor.

Después de eso supo que había renunciado. Senritsu, que al parecer era su amiga (o al menos la más cercana a él de todos los que vivían ahí), le había dicho que él tenía una tarea que cumplir, algo que se había autoimpuesto y que el muchacho había considerado que ya era tiempo de cumplirlo.

Días después lo había decidido. Su padre había echado a la mayoría de los guardaespaldas (los de ella, mejor dicho) y ya no le quedaban muchas ganas de quedarse en ese lugar viviendo prácticamente sola. Su padre ya no la quería ahí (claro, ya no le servía), así que después de meditarlo un poco lo había decido. Se iría de ese lugar.

No le costó mucho, le pidió a Eliza que la ayudara a que fuera de manera silenciosa, quizás si su padre se enteraba ni siquiera se habría molestado en detenerla.

Se llevó la mayor cantidad de ropa que podía cargar ella sola en algunas maletas. Le costó elegir qué prendas llevar, entre tantas… era complicado. Bueno, agradeció también tener en su poder algunos tesoros que uno que otro tipo de la mafia le había regalado por decirle su destino (recibió varios de ellos después de la subasta en la Ciudad de York), sin contar que tenía algunas joyas y una cuenta en un banco, regalo de su madre antes de morir (quizás ella sabía que en algún momento ocurriría eso)

Finalmente, una noche partió. Eliza la llevó a la ciudad que quedaba cercana a su casa y se dirigieron al banco a ver el dinero en la cuenta… viendo las cantidades, Neón se dio cuenta que tendría para vivir decentemente durante algunos meses (le agradeció infinitamente a su madre), sin contar las joyas que tenía y los tesoros… en esos momentos se sintió segura, quizás emprender una nueva vida no sería tan complicado como lo pensó en un primer momento. O al menos esa fue la primera intención que le dio. Después de vender todo lo que podía (y notar que su cuenta en el banco había crecido notablemente), comenzó su nueva vida.

Por consejo de su cómplice, se cortó el cabello, al menos para disimular un poco su identidad (se negó rotundamente a cambiarlo de color) y, al tomar el tren, la abrazó con cariño. Al final, era la única que había estado con ella en esos difíciles momentos, y de verdad que se lo agradecía. De paso, le pidió disculpas, porque seguramente por su huida se quedaría sin trabajo. Eliza sólo le sonrió… ese gesto nunca lo iba a olvidar.

Llegó a la ciudad y las primeras horas ahí se sintió completamente perdida. Hacía años que no estaba sola en algún lugar abierto (salvo durante sus escapadas, pero eran juegos comparado con esto), así que después de pasarse un buen rato sentada en una banca, sintiéndose tonta, decidió asegurarse de una cosa: tener algún lugar donde dormir.

Caminó horas enteras buscando alguna posada que no se viera tan vieja y que tuviera precios decentes, para quedarse. Aunque le hubiera alcanzado para quedarse en algún hotel, no podía darse esos lujos estando así, sin siquiera saber cuánto le costaría encontrar algún empleo. Cuando se estaba rindiendo y ya comenzaba a anochecer, llegó a una pensión que, a primera vista, lucía muy normal. Entró decidida a quedarse en algún cuarto, cualquiera que fuera. A esas alturas estaba cansada de ser tan exigente.

La posadera era una mujer simpática, madura, aunque algo despistada. Después de escuchar el precio decidió aceptar inmediatamente la habitación que tenía libre. Lo único que deseaba era acostarse, si no era bueno el lugar, al día siguiente buscaría otro. Además (y lo que puso más feliz a Neón), era que le había hecho un precio especial por incluir las tres comidas.

Pero toda esa buena onda se había derrumbado a penas entró a su cuarto y encendió la luz. Era un lugar húmedo, mal pintado y que en un primer momento daba la impresión de estarse cayendo a pedazos. Neón tuvo la idea de salir corriendo de ese lugar, pensando que incluso dormir en una banca de una plaza era mejor que eso… pero después recapacitó y decidió continuar.

Lo que más lamentaba era que el lugar no tenía ventanas.

Se acostó inmediatamente, cayendo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo debido a lo duro que había sido ese día… y aunque pensó que nada la haría despertar, se equivocó, porque no tardó en oír gritos en la calle (no se estaba quedando en un barrio del todo sano), sirenas de policía y tanto escándalo que decidió sentarse e intentar pasar su mal humor de alguna manera sana.

Tenía deseos de asesinar a alguien.

A pesar que lo único que quería era irse de ese lugar (claro, ni comparado a los hoteles a los que iba cuando su padre la mandaba de viaje a algún lugar), en pocos días se dio cuenta que eso sería imposible… la chica tenía la esperanza de conseguir algún trabajo rápidamente, pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo: no sabía hacer nada, ¿quién se iba a molestar en contratarla?

Y así los días fueron pasando. Días que Neón se dedicaba a caminar por casi toda la ciudad buscando algún empleo en que el no comprometiera nada más que lo necesario, pero lamentablemente no encontraba nada. Y comenzó a preocuparse.

Era verdad que cuando había salido de su casa tenía bastante dinero junto… pero ella jamás había pensado que vivir fuera tan caro. No demoró en notar cómo su dinero cada vez disminuía más y más, causándole tanta angustia que le costaba muchísimo quedarse dormida durante las noches (sin contar que ese lugar no era el más adecuado para hacerlo…)

Sólo una vez pasó por su cabeza pedirle ayuda a su padre… y esa idea fue desechada inmediatamente. No, tenía que hacerlo sola, para demostrarse que podría… y aunque en esos momentos estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, estaba segura que en algún momento tendrían que arreglarse las cosas (aunque la verdad, eso era lo que deseaba y esperaba)

Y cuando iba a rendirse definitivamente, una luz brilló al final del túnel.

Se puso a conversar con Rayén, una chica que vivía en el mismo lugar que ella, y le contó todo su drama (necesitaba conversarlo con alguien, sentía que si seguía así en algún momento iba a terminar explotando). La chica, de cabello castaño y unos coquetos ojos negros, cuando la escuchó le sonrió ampliamente.

"_Éste es tú día de suerte_" le había dicho aquella vez "_justamente en el restaurante en el que estoy viviendo se necesitan personas para trabajar"_

A Neón le brillaron los ojitos, emocionada, y respirando con tranquilidad después de varios meses de vivir con una presión constante dentro de ella. Al día siguiente se presentaron al trabajo, y aunque la dueña del lugar se había negado a recibirla en un primer momento por su falta de experiencia, después de pedírselo y contarle más o menos su situación terminó por aceptarla.

La chica estuvo a punto de largarse a llorar debido al agradecimiento que sentía por la ayuda que estaba recibiendo.

Y en eso estaba, trabajando de mesera en un restaurante que atendía las 24 horas del día, por lo que trabajaba en turnos, dependiendo de la semana. Lo único que lamentaba, era que no había quedado junto a Rayén, que se había hecho amiga suya después de ayudarla.

Aunque no fue la única persona que conoció luego de eso. Maia, la dueña, era muy amable con ella y sin saber del todo la razón, sentía que había adoptado una cierta actitud de madre con ella… quizás la veía demasiado indefensa. Aparte, se hizo cercana de Hana y Rina, que eran meseras también, y de Ian, uno de los cocineros.

Y en eso estaba su vida, relativamente tranquila. Se sentía bien con lo que estaba haciendo, aunque su verdadero deseo era entrar a alguna Universidad a estudiar algo relacionado con la medicina (enfermería, la verdad), por lo que estaba juntando dinero para hacerlo… aunque notando cuánto lograba ahorrar, a ratos le daba la impresión que se quedaría por siempre siendo una mesera.

Pero al menos eso era mejor que ser un juguete de tu padre.

Llevaba un poco más de cinco meses trabajando en el restaurante, y ya había pasado más de un problema con los tipos que se querían propasar con ella (sobre todo en el turno de noche), pero aún así, lograba de una u otra forma sacárselos de encima (Rayén y Rina le habían dado unos cuantos consejos respecto a eso)… aparte de eso, se sentía contenta.

Estaba logrando salir adelante prácticamente sola… sin ayuda de su padre (de quién no tuvo ninguna noticia más… quizás estaba feliz de haberse librado por fin de ella), ni de nadie más conocido que fuera de su "anterior vida", de su vida de niña rica… ni siquiera su carácter era el mismo… había cambiado bastante ese tiempo que había estado sola.

Así estaba su vida… en esos momentos tenía que salir a trabajar, le tocaba turno de noche, por lo que saldría de madrugada. Lo bueno era que trabajaba cerca de la pensión, por lo que podría irse caminando sin problema alguno… como siempre lo hacía.

-¡Buenas!- entró a la cocina de lo más animada, sonriendo ampliamente. Maia la miró y le sonrió.

-Hola, Neón, llegas justo a tiempo- le dijo la mujer, que se estaba yendo a su casa –me alegra verte antes de irme de viaje…

Claro, Neón recordó que el fin de semana sería la boda de Maia con el cocinero Nickolas (qué conveniente…), y la Luna de Miel sería como de un mes…

"Suerte que tienen algunos" pensó Neón, dándose cuenta que pensaba eso no por el viaje, sino porque Maia había encontrado alguien a quién querer.

-Pero no es necesario, nos veremos en la boda- replicó Neón –ahí podrá despedirse sin problemas.

-Oh, querida, es que con tanta gente no es del todo posible- suspiró Maia –ya sabes, despedirse de todos es una soberana lata, sin contar que te están apurando y todo eso… en fin, te deseo lo mejor durante el mes que esté fuera…

Neón recibió agradecida el abrazo y le deseó lo mismo. Luego de hablar unas cuantas palabras más, la dueña del lugar se fue a su casa y Neón se puso su delantal para comenzar el trabajo. Siendo una noche de viernes, lo más seguro es que tendrían mucha concurrencia de gente que aprovechaba de salir hasta tarde esas noches.

-Ve a atender a los de la cinco- le dijo Hana, que llegaba al mesón en esos momentos. Comenzaba a notarse como siempre que les tocaba un viernes en la noche: histérica –¡esto se está llenando y Rina todavía no llega!

-Ya lo va a hacer…- suspiró Neón, caminando rápidamente hacia la mesa cinco para no tener que escuchar a su amiga alegar en contra de la otra. Tomó la libreta en sus manos y sin mirar a los que estaban sentados en la mesa, habló -¿ya saben qué van a pedir?

-¿Eh?

Fue en ese momento que los miró. Eran cuatro, chicos que no tendrían más de 15 años, y dos jóvenes, uno de cabello castaño oscuro, y otro rubio… que la quedó mirando con la boca abierta, sorprendido de verla en ese lugar y haciendo eso.

Neón no tardó en reconocerlo… el que alguna vez fue su guardaespaldas estaba sentado con el grupo, mirándola con la boca abierta.

Tuvo deseos de enterrarse de la vergüenza.

--

**Hola!, he aquí otro fic de HxH. Se me ocurrió hoy y me di cuenta que si no lo escribía nunca lo haría... **

**Como se darán cuenta, será un NeónXKurapica, quizás algo distinto... al menos al otro fic que escribí (Ese de "Siempre es de noche").**

**Bien, estaré esperando sus comentarios... nos vemos a la otra!!**


	2. ¿Negros? Kurapica X Azules

**II. ¿Negros? X Kurapica X ¿Azules?**

Está bien, debía reconocer que verla en ese lugar lo había sorprendido… ¿y a quién no?, estaba seguro que si los compañeros de trabajo de ella supieran quién fue hacía cerca de dos años Neón Nostrade (la chica que lo miraba con notorios deseos de salir corriendo), no lo creerían… hasta él estaba dudando.

Kurapica se podría decir que estaba de vacaciones, o al menos eso le gustaría estar pensando a él, aunque todo era a medias.

El kuruta después de dejar la mansión Nostrade (obviamente, después de preocuparse que el viejo papá de Neón no la volviera a tocar, pidiéndoselo explícitamente tanto a Senritsu como a Eliza, que se preocuparan de ella), con ayuda de sus amigos se dedicó de lleno al asunto del Genei Ryodan. Se había dado cuenta que tanto por él mismo como por sus amigos, no podía seguir viviendo de esa manera (claro, si continuaba a así se iba a terminar matando él mismo antes que algún miembro), así que por su salud tanto física como mentar decidió apurar el asunto, buscando él mismo a las Arañas y poniendo punto final…

Gon lo describía como una "carnicería", lo que en cierta manera le daba cargo de consciencia. Le encontraba toda la razón pero lamentablemente para él, no existía otra manera de acabar con todo, estaba aún dispuesto a morir por cumplir la promesa a su gente (además, como decía Killua para quitarle importancia al asunto, comparado a la carnicería que armaba el Ryodan, las diferencias son kilométricas)

Pero en parte, entendía a Gon. Una persona nunca volvía a ser la misma después de haber asesinado… después de haber odiado tanto. La verdad era que él nunca había considerado la remota posibilidad de sobrevivir a su misión autoimpuesta, o "suicida", como le habían dicho antes sus amigos. Para él, su vida terminaba el momento en que la última Araña caía muerta por sus propias manos, dándole por fin el descanso a las almas de sus amigos y compañeros kurutas, y a él mismo…

Pero contra todo pronóstico, sí sobrevivió, y no tan afectado como sus amigos habían pensado. Considerando todo lo que había hecho, Kurapica continuó demostrando lo fuerte que era y continuó intentando vivir, teniendo una vida relativamente normal, trabajando, ganando dinero y visitando a sus amigos de vez en cuando. Los que sí habían notado el cambio en el kuruta eran éstos, sus más cercanos.

Después de terminar con la Araña, Kurapica cayó en un mutismo algo típico en él después de convertirse en cazadores completamente (es decir, después que desarrolló su poder Nen). Gon y Killua se quedaron con él (Leorio estaba inmerso en sus exámenes y prácticas profesionales en los hospitales, pero siempre que tenía un tiempito libre, iba con ellos), pasó días encerrado en la habitación que le habían asignado en el departamento que Leorio arrendaba en la época de estudio (en las vacaciones vivía normalmente con su familia), a penas comiendo y mucho menos conversando con sus amigos.

Debían reconocer que en algún momento llegaron a casi desesperarse, tiendo más deseos de golpear a su amigo para que reaccionara de una vez… pero poco a poco pudieron notar pequeños cambios en él que les decía que estaba mejorando. Se volvía más sociable, molestaba más seguido a Leorio y de a poco se notaba más alegre.

Por supuesto, el más contento con esos cambios era Gon, que se esforzaba cada día en hacerlo sentir cómodo y feliz, y al notar que sus diversas bromas causaban el efecto deseado, las hacía más seguido (claro, para consternación tanto de Killua como de Leorio)

Y así el tiempo pasó, y cada cual siguió su propio camino. Leorio continuó con sus estudios (ya casi estaba terminando la carrera de medicina, pero luego tenía que continuar estudiando para la especialidad… aún le quedaba mucho por esforzarse), Gon y Killua viajaban buscando aventuras (y de vez en cuando tratando de huir de la familia del albino, que aún tenían la esperanza que volviera con su familia en algún momento… al otro no se le pasaba ni por la cabeza esa posibilidad) y Kurapica estaba trabajando, se había buscado un departamento medianamente grande donde establecerse (extrañamente en esa misma ciudad) y en esos momentos aprovechaba algunos días libres con sus amigos, que habían llegado ese día y habían decidido salir a celebrar comiendo fuera… justamente en ese restaurante.

En eso estaban, habían entrado al primer lugar decente que habían encontrado, y estaban listos para ordenar comida y disfrutar de una velada alegre…

Toda esa idea se esfumó al escuchar una voz de una chica que por momentos le pareció muy conocida… y que luego fue afirmado por la imagen de una Neón Nostrade mirándolo con algo parecido al espanto, con su libretita de mesera en su mano y un lápiz en la otra. A primera vista se podía notar que no se alegraba de verlo.

-… Ehm…- la chica miró nerviosa a los otros tres, que estaban de lo más extrañados observando la escena -¿Ya saben qué van a ordenar?

-Claro- Gon fue el primero en olvidar todo el asunto –yo quiero…

Kurapica volvió su mirada al menú que tenía al frente, dándose cuenta que quizás ella no deseaba hablar con él en ese momento… o quizás ella no deseaba que sus amigos se enteraran quién era. Lo mejor era continuar actuando con naturalidad… dentro de la que podía, claro (después de la escena de quedarla mirando con tonto, seguro sus amigos iban a dejar pasar ese gesto como si nada hubiera pasado)

-¿Y usted?- le preguntó al llegar a su turno.

Mientras le encargaba, pensaba en la posibilidad de que Nostrade tuviera otra hija mayor que Neón… aunque notando el tiempo que había pasado, la chica tendría que haber madurado… al menos algo… por lo que muy distinta a la chica que tenía en frente no podía ser…

¿Y si tenía una gemela?

-¡Neón, tienes teléfono!- escucharon a una chica que también atendía, llamar a la muchacha.

Kurapica desechó la posibilidad de alguna hermana con una rapidez impresionante, mientras sus amigos lo quedaban mirando con cierta suspicacia. Trató de no cambiar su expresión seria para que no se notara que prácticamente lo habían pillado.

-¿La conoces?- le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, Leorio.

-No, ¿por qué?

-No nos mientas a nosotros, que somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti- replicó Leorio, dándole una palmadita en la espalda al kuruta –no lo niegues, se notó en la mirada que se dieron que se conocen de antes. Además, se notaba que ella sentía vergüenza de que la hubieras descubierto aquí...

-¿Ahora te crees psicólogo, Leorio?- le preguntó Kurapica, escondiendo la sorpresa que le daba el que el doctor hubiera acertado en tantos puntos acerca de la reacción de Neón al verlo –pensé que estabas estudiando medicina...

-Tuve una novia que estudiaba psicología...- contestó con tono de sabelotodo Leorio, los demás lo quedaron mirando sin creerle demasiado -¡es en serio!- se cruzó de brazos, como signo de verdadera molestia ante las dudas serias que los otros mostraban acerca de sus palabras. Gon decidió cambiar el tema.

-Kurapica, ¿qué tiene de malo el que la conozcas?- le preguntó con inocencia el muchacho, causando que el rubio lo mirara algo feo –no te enojes...

Para el kuruta, claro que tenía que enojarse, por algunos momentos había pensado que el tema (al menos en cuanto a Neón) había pasado a la historia y que todos se habían enfocado a Leorio y sus tantas conquistas... pero no. Aunque conociendo a Gon y su forma de ser, no tenía que sorprenderse.

-¿Y, Kurapica, empiezas a hablar o vamos a preguntarle a ella?- la voz de Killua no lo tranquilizó, para nada...

--

Neón llegó casi corriendo a la cocina, en donde Rina estaba poniéndose el delantal para salir a recibir pedidos, y Hana llegaba también. Neón hizo el pedido y se puso, para extrañeza de las otras dos, tras la puerta, abriéndola luego un poco y observando desde ahí al que alguna vez fuera su guardaespaldas... el más guapo guardaespaldas que alguien como ella desearía tener alguna vez.

-Yo que tú cierro la boca o me pongo un babero- escuchó la voz divertida de Hana, que había seguido la mirada de la chica y se había encontrado con el grupo de amigos sentados en la mesa cinco -¿cuál es el que te gusta?

-No... yo no...- comenzó a decir Neón, completamente roja. Fue interrumpida por una Rina que literalmente la atropelló para asomarse y observar a los muchachos.

-¿Te gusta alguno de ellos?- le preguntó, tirándola hacia el lado -¿¡cuál es, cuál es!?

-Ah...- Neón trataba que se le quitara el nerviosismo. El que las otras dos estuvieran haciendo ese tipo de escándalo (y peor aún, que estaban llamando la atención de la gente que estaba comiendo en el local). Si continuaban así, definitivamente no iba a haber fuerza que la pudiera sacar de la cocina hasta que ellos se fueran...

-No creo que sea ese de cabello blanco- dijo Rina, sin tomar en cuenta a Neón –se ve muy niño... lo mismo el de cabello blanco, no deben pasar los 15 años... con suerte...

-Entonces quedan dos...- Hana los miró con atención -¿es el de cabello oscuro?- le preguntó a Neón, que no contestó. Después de observarla unos momentos volvió su vista hacia los cazadores, que lamentablemente para ellas (sobre todo para Neón) sí se habían dado cuenta que los estaban observando a ellos –porque me parece guapo... ¿es él?, si es así dímelo, y no lo miro más... tiene una cara de ser tan interesante... e inteligente...

-¡Deja de bajarle el novio a Neón!- gruñó Rina, pegándole un codazo –con lo que nos ha costado que nos cuente algo de su vida, ahora que aparece alguien que al parecer es importante para ella, lo único que haces es decirle que...

-Oigan, chicas...- Neón trató de llamar la atención de las otras dos, que por supuesto no la tomaron en cuenta –chicas...

-¿Qué clase de amiga eres?- continuó retando Rina a la otra, que al parecer no la escuchaba porque continuaba entretenida mirando a Leorio -¡Hana, escúchame!

-Sí, sí, como digas...- Hana se volvió hacia Neón -¿es el moreno o el rubio?

-Ah...

-¡¡Oigan, ustedes!!- el grito desde la cocina las hizo saltar, y no sólo llamó la atención de ellas sino de todo el lugar -¡¡no les pagan para que estén ahí paradas mirando a la gente, vayan a trabajar si no quieren que llame a la jefa!!

Neón, sin tener deseos de llamar más la atención, se metió a la cocina y puso en una bandeja lo que los amigos habían pedido, mientras pensaba alguna forma de continuar actuando en frente de ellos con el poco orgullo que le estaba quedando.

Sólo pidió una cosa mientras escuchaba la discusión del cocinero y de Rina: que esa noche terminara lo antes posible... y que saliera de ella lo mejor parada que pudiese...

Miró el reloj... ni siquiera eran las once de la noche.

-Vamos, Neón- se dijo, mientras salía y caminaba a la mesa –estás acostumbrada a pasar vergüenzas acá con las dos locas que tengo de compañeras de turno... éste caso no debe ser muy diferente a otros de antes.

Claro que era diferente, y los sabía muy bien. Y era sólo por la presencia de Kurapica el que no quisiera salir más de la cocina... pero lamentablemente no podía hacerlo y, lo peor de todo, tenía que entregarle la comida a ellos.

-Aquí tienen...- dijo, tratando de no mirar ninguno a la cara, aunque podía notar que ellos (menos Kurapica) tenían sonrisas divertidas, y que miraban descaradamente hacia otro lado. El rubio tenía la mirada pegada en la mesa –ahm... cualquier cosa que necesiten, me llaman. Que disfruten su comida.

Bien se puede decir que se alejó corriendo de esa mesa, o quizás fue que se dio cuenta que el local se estaba llenando de a poco (por ser noche de viernes) y que necesitaba agilizar su trabajo si es que no quería que esa noche ella y las otras dos "arpías" (como se decidió a llamarlas Neón después de lo ocurrido hacía un rato)

-¿Es el rubio, cierto?- le preguntó a la pasada Rina, Neón suspiró –vamos, no tienes que enojarte, con Hana sólo queremos saber si hay alguno de ellos que te gusta, porque notamos perfectamente que no dejas de mirar a esa mesa...

-Oh, está bien...- Neón terminó por ceder –no es que me guste- aclaró, la otra la miró a punto de largarse a reír –lo conozco de hace años, cuando vivía con mi padre.

-¿Era tú novio?- preguntó Hana, que en esos momentos entraba.

-Por supuesto que no- gruñó Neón –nunca me ha gustado.

-Sí, claro, hagamos que te creemos- Hana se cruzó de brazos –puedes mentirte a ti misma, pero a nosotras no. Uno de esos dos te tiene más que loquita, y nosotras queremos saber, para ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?- Neón rió con ironía, mientras tomaba una bandeja entre sus manos –sí, seguro. Para lo único que lo quieren es para chismosear por ahí...

--

Llegó cuando estaba amaneciendo a la pensión. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y por momentos no supo si sentirse contenta por estar al fin en su "intimidad", o deprimirse porque era uno de los lugares más tristes para vivir.

Se sentó con desánimo en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. Necesitaba urgentemente buscarse otro lugar o terminaría suicidándose porque ese en vez de ayudarla a vivir más tranquila, sólo la deprimía. Al menos necesitaba un cuarto con ventana, aunque fuera feo, ruidoso, húmedo... pero NECESITABA un poco de luz natural.

Lo malo era que costaban bastante más caro en otros lugares que había salido a ver, y lamentablemente en esos momentos con suerte le estaba alcanzando para pagar el lugar en que vivía.

Se acostó, pensando en que ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso... ahora le tocaba sus dos días libres, dormiría un rato y a penas se sintiera con renovadas fuerzas iría a dar un paseo por la ciudad, para relajarse y botar toda la energía negativa que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Sí, eso iba a hacer...

Pero no contaba con que a penas cerrara los ojos la imagen de cierto rubio se iba a formar en su mente... se quedó mirando al techo pensando en su encuentro casual, y en la remota posibilidad de volverlo a ver. Sólo verlo, ni siquiera aspiraba a la posibilidad de que él quisiera hablarle (cosa poco probable, según ella)

Quizás no le hubiera costado nada el haberlo saludado, al menos amablemente, ya que durante un tiempo estuvieron viviendo en la misma casa (aunque nunca cruzaron muchas palabras, y menos en una conversación que fuera agradable). Quizás, si le hubiera hablado con naturalidad, él hubiera aceptado el trato como si fueran más que unos simples conocidos...

-... Pero no lo hiciste...- murmuró Neón, sin quitar su mirada del techo –no lo miraste, no le hablaste, no te despediste cuando se fue, ni le sugeriste que volviera cuando quiera a consumir en el local...- la chica soltó un suspiro, acostándose de lado y cerrando nuevamente los ojos -... quizás sea lo mejor, y por eso mis palabras no salieron de la boca.

Pero se mente hizo que recordara muy bien lo que pasó cuando él y sus amigos dejaban el restaurante. Le habían pagado y dejado una muy buena propina (demasiado buena para la atención que habían tenido... y a pesar de no desearla se vio obligada a aceptarla). Neón se estaba sintiendo entre aliviada y triste por lo ocurrido con Kurapica, y fue cuando ella lo miró.

Fue la segunda vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los azules de él...

¿Azules?

Neón abrió los ojos, tratando de hacer memoria. En cada imagen mental que hizo del Kurapica que fue su guardaespaldas, él tenía los ojos de un negro muy profundos... pero recién en ese momento había caído en ese pequeño detalle...

Decidió no pensar en eso y continuar recordando. En los momentos leves que duró esa conexión entre ambos, lo vio sonreír... era la primera vez que ella lo veía hacerlo, y tenía que admitir que esa expresión la había más que matado, la había conquistado. Pudo sentir que su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza, que sus manos temblaban y que comenzaban a sudar levemente.

Y también pudo sentir, que ese gesto era para indicarle que volvería para conversar con ella, que no se había deshecho de él con mucha facilidad.

--

Esa mañana era de esas en la que te gustaría quedarte todo el día acostada mirando el techo, inventar una excusa (aunque fuera tonta) para no tener que ir a trabajar. En conclusión, Neón a penas se podía sus pies en esos momentos. Estaba a punto de terminar su turno (le tocaba en el día esa semana) y los deseos de tirarse sobre su cama estaban ganando terreno dentro de ella.

Y, lo peor que estaba pasando en esos momentos, era que más gente llegaba y tenía que atenderla ya que ni Rayén ni ninguna de las chicas del otro turno se dignaban a llegar.

-Cambia esa cara- le dijo Hana, cuando la vio tirar prácticamente la bandeja sobre el mesón –cualquiera diría que un gato te orinó encima...

Al notar la mirada que Neón le dio, Hana prefirió quedarse callada y dejar que la chica fuera a atender más mesas. Al menos de esa manera se ocuparía de algo.

-¿Qué desea?- preguntó con desánimo y de manera mecánica. Ni siquiera se había preocupado de mirar a la persona que atendía... ni siquiera le daban deseos de saber su respuesta.

-Quisiera un café, por favor- escuchó la voz de un joven. Al sentir una cierta familiaridad, quedó mirando al joven y se sorprendió de ver ahí a Kurapica, igual que la última vez que lo había visto, con la única diferencia de tener un brazo vendado y un parche en la mejilla izquierda.

-¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó, mirándolo sorprendida.

-... Tuve una misión en el trabajo, por eso no pude venir antes... ¿a qué hora termina tu turno?

-En unos minutos...

-En ese caso, te invito a cenar... y mientras se cumple tus horas de trabajo yo tomo café.

A Neón le pareció extraña que esa idea naciera de él, pero después de unos momentos reaccionó, sonriente. Asintió con la cabeza y continuó trabajando.

De pronto, nada se sentía tan malo.

**--**

**He aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que estén todos bien **

**Gracias a El ángel de la oscuridad y a Gabby -chan por los comentarios que dejaron**


	3. Reencuentro X Conversación X Teléfono

**Capítulo III: Reencuentro X Conversación X Teléfono.**

Estando ahí sentada, por momentos Neón no supo si continuar en esa misma situación, o simplemente ponerse de pie e irse a su cuartito deprimente que, a pesar de no ayudarla anímicamente, al menos podía considerarlo un refugio... su refugio (aunque sólo fuera arrendado, pero al menos era algo)

Neón por dentro se maldecía por haber pensado en algún momento que la invitación que Kurapica le había hecho para cenar, había sido una _cita_. Incluso por momentos la chica se planteaba la remota posibilidad que el muchacho rubio que tenía sentado en frente no conocía el concepto y, si remotamente tenía alguna idea de él, sabía ocultarlo perfectamente.

Después de las pocas palabras que cruzaron (en las que él le decía que la invitaba a cenar), la chica sintió que el tiempo más se demoraba en pasar. Tenía que admitir que quizás se había hecho demasiadas expectativas con respecto a la invitación... ¡pero es que no pudo evitarlo!, si el chico que te gusta (aunque lo niegue una y mil veces) te invita a cenar lo primero que se piensa es en la dichosa cita, quizás en otro lugar más bonito, más tranquilo, en el que pudieran conversar más tranquilos...

O al menos eso fue lo que pensó ella, mientras continuaba atendiendo a la gente que llegaba, y miraba a cada minuto la hora... cada cierto ratito pasaba al lado de él, que tomaba tranquilamente el café mientras leía atentamente un libro. Y bueno, lo mismo pensaron Hana y Rina cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia y le exigieron una explicación.

-¿Hablaste con él?- le preguntó Hana, poniéndose en la puerta para evitar que saliera y, así, que huyera de sus preguntas. Cuando Neón hizo un gesto de querer sacarla, la otra la miró como si le estuviera advirtiendo –ah, no, Neón, de aquí no te mueves hasta que no respondas nuestras preguntas.

-¿Estás loca?, ¿y qué pasará con la gente que está esperando?- le reclamó la pelirosa, intentando como fuera de escapar de aquella situación.

-Mientras más te demores en contestar, la gente más se demorará en tener su comida- contestó Rina, encogiéndose de hombros con actitud dramática –y, por tanto, menos contenta estará con el servicio, por lo que te dejarán menos propina...

Neón bufó, molesta.

-Oh, está bien- gruñó, cediendo por fin. Las otras dos la miraron entusiasmadas –me dijo que me iba a invitar a cenar...

-¡¡Ahh!!- las otras dos soltaron pequeños grititos de emoción, momento que Neón aprovechó para salir de ahí y seguir atendiendo a sus clientes.

Para su suerte, en poquito rato llegó Rayén a cubrirla. La chica se notaba que había estado corriendo cuadras y cuadras para llegar lo antes posible.

-¡Perdón!- le dijo a Neón, a penas la había visto -¡me atrasé más de la cuenta y tuve que venirme corriendo!

-¿Por qué no tomaste un taxi?- le preguntó Neón, mientras se quitaba el delantal y arreglaba su cabello con unos pinches.

-¿Tú crees que el dinero sobra?- gruñó Rayén –no, mientras esté viviendo en esa porquería de cuarto voy a juntar moneda a moneda para poder salir de ahí.

En parte, Neón le encontró razón, y tenía la misma idea... pero en parte había quedado segunda porque su meta más inmediata era otra, quizás mucho más fácil de conseguir: comprarse una bicicleta con canastita adelante.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- Hana casi le gritó al verla tan campante conversando con su amiga. Neón la miró confusa -¡él te está esperando afuera, apúrate!

Hasta ese momento todo había sido relativamente perfecto. Neón estaba con las ilusiones por el cielo por la invitación de Kurapica, y eso que intentaba hacer lo posible para no pasarse películas respecto a la dichosa cita.

Y llegó junto a él, tomando con nerviosismo los tirantes de su mochila y mirándolo con cierta curiosidad. Tomó aire ligeramente y habló.

-Ya salí- le dijo, y se sintió tonta por algunos momentos, sobre todo cuando él se volvió hacia ella y la quedó mirando, como si estuviera esperando algo. Neón se sintió más nerviosa aún al sentir sus ojos fijos sobre ella.

-... Sí... siéntate...

Sí, lo reconocía. Sintió algo parecido a un balde de agua fría o como si la hubieran empujado de la azotea de un edificio y cayera de manera libre directo al suelo. Abrió ligeramente la boca, pero de ahí no salió ningún sonido y, después, tratando de sobreponerse lo más rápido a la sorpresa (y por qué no decirlo, a la desilusión) se sentó en frente de él, no sabiendo si reír por lo ilusa que había sido o llorar por la maldita suerte que tenía.

Pero bueno, no por eso iba a dejar de hacerlo. Tratando de tragarse su desilusión (y que él no lo notara) se sentó al frente, dejando su bolso a un lado. Unos momentos después Rayén llegó con ellos, y aunque se notaba un poco sorprendida de que ellos continuaran ahí, los atendió igual. No le quedaba de otra.

-¿Qué van a comer?- les preguntó, mirando con cierto interés a Kurapica, que en esos momentos guardaba el libro.

-Elige tú- le dijo el rubio a la joven, que lo miró un poco sorprendida –tú conoces la comida de este lugar, saber qué es más rico.

-Eh...- Neón miró a Rayén –ya sabes qué queremos...

-Claro, se los traigo cuando esté listo.

Rayén se fue y los dejó solos. Neón miró a su alrededor unos momentos, esperando no sabía qué cosa. Sentía algo de vergüenza por la situación que estaba pasando. El silencio los cubrió unos momentos más.

-¿Ya no estás viviendo con tu padre?- le preguntó Kurapica de pronto.

-Ahm... no- contestó Neón, obligándose a actuar lo más normal posible, no podía seguir actuando como tonta, y menos en frente de él –me fui de su casa hace un tiempo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿te volvió a golpear?

-Ah, no, para nada- se apresuró a decir ella –pero después de eso vivir ahí se hizo insoportable. Estaba sola todo el día, no podía salir ni nada... Eliza me ayudó a escapar, y como tenía una cuenta que mi mamá hizo antes de morir, tuve dinero al menos el tiempo necesario para conseguir trabajo.

-¿Qué es éste?- preguntó Kurapica, Neón asintió.

Rayén llegó con ellos en esos momentos, trayendo su comida. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras la chica estuvo con ellos.

-Cualquier cosa que necesiten, me avisan- les dijo, sonriéndoles.

-Gracias, Rayén...- contestó Neón, sonriendo también con algo de timidez.

Neón, mientras comía, pensaba en la situación en la que estaba. Sí, tenía que reconocer que Kurapica le gustaba, pero lo conocía tan poco que no sabía de qué podría hablarle... ni siquiera sabía qué podía preguntarle o no...

Además, no podía negar que parecía una persona completamente diferente a cuando era su guardaespaldas, y no se trataba sólo del cambio de color de sus ojos, sino a su actitud.

-Si te soy sincero- dijo Kurapica de pronto –con la última persona que pensé que me encontraría trabajando en un lugar como éste, es a ti.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Neón, frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada, nada...- se apresuró a decir Kurapica, sonriendo un poco como disculpa por sus palabras –pero recordando como eras, es muy difícil imaginarte trabajando de mesera en un restaurante.

-...- Neón se encogió de hombros, sin quitar la mirada de su plato –una vez escuché que la necesidad te hacía hacer cosas que no imaginabas... se me estaba acabando el dinero y necesitaba urgente encontrar un trabajo. Rayén, la chica que nos atendió, vive en la misma pensión que yo, y ella me consiguió un lugar aquí... no te niego que es un poco duro esto de trabajar por turnos una semana y otra, pero al menos lo que gano aquí me alcanza para pagar donde estoy viviendo, aunque casi no me deja para ahorrar.

-Bueno, tú misma lo has dicho, al menos te da lo suficiente...- Kurapica le sonrió –es un trabajo honrado y se nota que te llevas bien con la gente que trabajas.

-Ah, de eso no me quejo- contestó ella –todos han sido muy buenos conmigo y tienen la paciencia de aguantar todo lo que me he equivocado- la chica se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos -¿y qué ha sido de tu vida este tiempo?

-Eh, nada interesante- contestó Kurapica, bebiendo algo de soda –al menos me ha ido bien. Tengo un trabajo que a ratos se vuelve difícil, pero que al menos me permite estar con mis amigos y trabajar junto con ellos.

-Tus amigos... ¿son esos chicos con los que estabas el otro día?- le preguntó ella, notándose un poco más segura en su voz. Poco a poco parecía ir tomando más confianza, y eso fue algo que no pasó desapercibido al kuruta.

-Sí, son ellos- contestó –los conozco hace años. Vinieron a conocer el lugar al que me venía a vivir luego de estar viajando un tiempo.

-Ya veo... ¿y de qué se trata tu trabajo?

-... Nada interesante- contestó el rubio, pero Neón notó que hubo unos momentos de duda en él –trabajo esporádicamente, nada muy difícil.

-Ya veo...- Neón miró a su alrededor, vio a las chicas del otro turno caminar de un lado a otro atendiendo a los clientes. La chica soltó un suspiro y miró con disimulo al chico que tenía en frente... ¿cuál habría sido su real intención al intentar hablar con ella?, ya que si eso nunca había sido una cita... ¿entonces, qué?

-Me alegra ver que estás bien- dijo él, terminando de comer –y también me alegra saber que dejaste a tu padre hace tiempo.

-No me quedaba otra opción- contestó Neón, encogiéndose de hombros –en algún momento tenía que salir de la burbujita en la que estaba viviendo, creyendo que la vida era fácil y que mi papá me quería...- ella notó que Kurapica la miraba con sorpresa, la chica sonrió un poco –vamos, no había que ser tontos para saberlo... sólo había que fijarse bien que todo lo que hacía era para mantenerme contenta y quieta para hacerle ganar dinero.

-Me sorprende que lo supieras- dijo él.

-No soy tan tonta- replicó ella, Kurapica quiso decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió –si no hubiera tenido el poder de hacerle ganar dinero, mi papá hubiera buscado la manera de deshacerse de mí a penas murió mi mamá. Pero eso sólo aplazó las cosas, porque a penas perdí los poderes él comenzó a mostrarse conmigo tal cual era... aunque al menos estaba más grande y podía cuidar de mí relativamente bien.

-¿Y no has tenido noticias de él?

-No, para nada. No creo que le interese saber que estoy bien y que tengo un trabajo relativamente bueno... aunque quizás si se entera viene a quitarme el sueldo, sabiendo cómo es...

Aunque lo último que dijo fue con un tono de humor, en ninguno causó risa alguna. Los dos sabían que era muy posible que eso ocurriera, si es que el hombre se veía en una necesidad muy grande.

De pronto, el sonido del celular de Kurapica llamó la atención de ambos. Después de ver en la pantalla quién era, el rubio le dio una mirada algo nerviosa a Neón, como si no quisiera que escuchara la conversación, pero ella no se dio por aludida y no se movió del lugar. Él suspiró antes de contestar.

-Killua...- dijo.

-_Hola, Kurapica, que bueno que te encuentro_- escuchó del otro lado la voz de su amigo –_con Gon tenemos que contarte algunas cosas que averiguamos del trabajo que te encargaron, suponemos que te va a parecer interesante._

-¿Ustedes no se iban de viaje a buscar no se qué tesoros?- les preguntó con extrañeza el kuruta, y enarcó una ceja al escuchar una risa del joven Zaoldick -¿es que no iban a hacer eso?

-_Claro que no, Kurapica_- dijo con diversión Killua –_íbamos a ir a averiguar acerca de tu trabajo, pero si te lo decíamos era obvio que no nos ibas a dejar que nos metiéramos, por lo que te mentimos un poquito..._

-¿Un poquito?-gruñó el kuruta, sin saber la razón, sintiéndose algo irritado –ya no sabré qué creerles a ustedes...

-_No te molestes_- Killua se notó de lo más divertido, lo que molestó un poco más al rubio –_como sea, te estaremos esperando en tu departamento. Gon está asaltando la cocina, yo que tú me apresuro en regresar, si es que quieres que quede algo para el resto de la semana._

-¿Cómo es que entraron?

-_Oye, estás hablando con cazadores profesionales, lo raro sería si no supiéramos hacerlo..._

-Entonces mejor no me preocupo de entregarles las llaves que tenía para ustedes...- murmuró Kurapica –bien, escucha. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de ir, sírvanse lo que quieran mientras llego, aunque trata que no sea mucho para que Gon no se enferme del estómago como la otra vez, Leorio no podrá revisarlo ya que no tiene libre esta semana.

-_Como digas, nos vemos._

-Adiós.

Kurapica colgó el teléfono mientras daba un suspiro. A pesar de todo el dolor de cabeza que sus amigos solían causarle, los apreciaba mucho.

-Neón, tengo que volver a mi casa- dijo Kurapica, sintiéndose un poco mal por eso –pero si quieres te voy a dejar a la...

-¡No!- Neón lo soltó tan rápido que el otro la quedó mirando sin entender su reacción. La chica Nostrade estaba segura que primero moría antes que dejara al otro ver el lugar en que vivía –tus amigos te están esperando... no es correcto que...

-Pero ellos llegaron de improviso, tienen que entender- replicó el kuruta –es algo tarde, no puedo dejar que te vayas sola...

-No seas machista- gruñó la chica, comenzando a pararse. Él la detuvo, tomándola del brazo –de verdad que no es necesario...

-Pero...

-De verdad- Neón se soltó de su agarre –he vivido durante mucho tiempo sola, ya no necesito de guardaespaldas que anden vigilando cada cosa que hago- ella notó la sorpresa en los ojos de él –aunque en realidad, nunca los necesité.

-No se trata de hacer de guardaespaldas- replicó Kurapica, después de sobreponerse de la sorpresa –simplemente se trata de un gesto de cortesía: el chico va a dejar a la chica a su casa después de salir a cenar...

Neón abrió su boca, pero no se le ocurrió qué decirle. Definitivamente, Kurapica sí conocía el concepto de _cita_, aunque no quiso llamarlo así a la breve cena que ambos habían tenido.

-Deja de ser tan terca, te iré de dejar...

-¡Ya te dije que no!

El grito que dio Neón llamó la atención de todos en el local, los habían quedado mirando con cierta curiosidad, como si esperaran que la discusión entre ellos continuara.

-Lo Nostrade no se le quita...- murmuró Kurapica, pero ella lo escuchó –Neón, vamos...

-Ya lo dijiste todo, así que te aclaro que como toda una Nostrade, puedo valerme por mí misma...

-Claro, tal como lo hacía tu padre...- Kurapica se maldijo por haber dicho eso. Se estaba dejando llevar por lo molesto que se ponía al darse cuenta que a la chica lo terca no se le había quitado –escucha...

-Mira, dejemos algo claro- lo cortó Neón –simplemente nos juntamos a comer algo y tú aprovechaste de interrogarme acerca de cómo iba mi vida. Ya tu curiosidad fue salvada, así que por ese lado puedes estar tranquilo y, por tanto, dejarme a mí en relativa paz.

-Neón, no se trata de que nos enojemos...- Kurapica suspiró –de verdad lamento si te molestó alguno de mis comentarios, no debí decirlos- ella iba a replicar, pero él se adelantó a sus palabras –hagamos esto: no te iré a dejar a tu casa, pero a cambio, te daré mi número de celular, y tú me llamarás a penas llegues.

Antes que ella alcanzara a negarse, él estaba escribiendo en un papelito su número, y se lo entregaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Espero que me llames- le dijo, como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado nunca –y me gustaría que me dieras tu teléfono también.

-¿Y por qué crees que me gustaría tener tu teléfono?- Neón estuvo a punto de arrugarlo y tirárselo a la cabeza, pero se aguantó, sobre todo al ver la diversión en la cara de Kurapica.

-Podría pasarte una emergencia... ya sabes, en caso que necesites mi ayuda, no dudes en llamarme...

Neón en vez de contestar, tomó su bolso y echó ahí el bendito papel, todo arrugado. Miró feo a Kurapica, que intentaba mantenerse serio (aunque de verdad le estaba costando)

-Si crees que a la primera correré a pedirte ayuda, estás muy equivocado- gruñó ella –por si no te has dado cuenta, soy alguien completamente independiente, así que lo que menos necesito es a alguien que no entienda que ya NO es mi guardaespaldas.

-No lo estoy haciendo por eso- replicó Kurapica –simplemente creo que nunca está de más poder recurrir a alguien que alguna vez, fue tu guardaespaldas.

Neón no contestó, simplemente caminó hacia la salida del restaurante. Lo que Kurapica no pudo ver, era que en su rostro poco a poco se iba formando una sonrisa.

Quizás la "no cita" había sido un completo desastre por algunos temas que no debieron haber tocado, o por algunos comentarios que no debieron ser dichos, pero al menos ahora tenía su teléfono... ella lo consideraba un verdadero avance... un muy buen avance.

Kurapica se había vuelto a sentar, mientras esperaba que Rayén fuera con la cuenta de la comida. La chica llegó unos momentos después, mirando con suspicacia al rubio, que parecía de lo más tranquilo del mundo.

-Espero que no le haya hecho nada a mi amiga- gruñó de pronto Rayén. Kurapica lució sorprendido unos momentos y luego sonrió levemente.

-Para nada... sólo te puedo decir que los Nostrade suelen tener una personalidad algo explosiva, cualquier cosa que les digas pueden tomarla muy mal, aunque esa no sea la intención inicial.

Rayén pareció inspeccionar a Kurapica con la mirada, como evaluando si creerle o no. Finalmente, y tomando entre sus manos el dinero de la cuenta (y la propina, además), terminó por sonreír.

-Lo sé, y sólo por eso le voy a creer.

Kurapica se quedó solo unos momentos más, y luego se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Aunque no todo había salido como hubiera deseado, al menos podía estar seguro que la que alguna vez fue su protegida, estaba bien.

Bastante bien.

--

**Holas!!. Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto el capítulo como yo al escribirlo :P**

**Agradezco a Gabby-chan182, al Ángel de la oscuridad, a Dulcesakura90 y a Saki por los comentarios que me dejaron. Estaré esperando más xD**

**Byes!!**


	4. Conocidos X Intenciones X Persecución

**IV. Conocidos X Intenciones X Persecución**

Kurapica llegó en poco tiempo a su casa. Por un momento pasó por su cabeza seguir a Neón, para asegurarse que llegase bien y también para comprender por qué estaba tan reticente a que él viera donde vivía (porque definitivamente no creyó ninguna de las excusas que le dio para que no fuera, no había que ser tonto para darse cuenta de lo que de verdad pasaba por la mente de la chica)

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la imagen de sus amigos sentados a sus anchas sobre su sofá, con la mesita de centro llena de comida, toda sucia y con dos vasos rebosante de sodas (y un poco sobre la mesa, también) toda la mesa estaba sucia... el kuruta los quedó mirando en la puerta, con deseos de...

-¡Hola Kurapica!- escuchó la voz alegre de Gon, que quitó sus ojos de la pantalla de la televisión. Los dos se veían de lo más entusiasmados viendo la película -¿cómo te fue?

-Bien...- la respuesta sonó más a suspiro. El rubio se acercó a ellos y se sentó en otro sofá, dándole una mirada a la película -¿qué ven?

-Nada- imprudentemente Killua apagó la televisión, causando la molestia en Gon y que Kurapica los mirara con una ceja enarcada –era muy mala esa película, mejor conversamos sobre lo que hemos averiguado.

-¡Killua!- Gon se lanzó sobre el albino, con intenciones de quitarle el control remoto de la televisión -¡enciéndela!, ¡¡¡enciéndela!!!

El kuruta se dio cuenta que al albino no le costaba nada esquivar a su amigo, y sin moverse del sofá. Kurapica se sentó en el sofá apoyando su espalda y soltando un suspiro. Esa noche se notaba que iba a ser bastante larga.

De pronto, el sonido de su celular llamó su atención, y mientras contestaba, los otros dos continuaban peleándose por el control de la televisión.

-¿Si?

_-Kurapica-_ reconoció la voz de Neón _–disculpa por no llamarte antes, había olvidado que debía avisarte cuando llegara._

-No te preocupes, Neón, gracias por llamar- contestó él, algo extrañado por el tono que la muchacha usaba –descansa ahora...

-_Sí, me iré a dormir, estoy un poco cansada_- contestó ella –_muchas gracias por lo de hoy, lo pasé bien._

-Yo igual, espero verte pronto...

-_Sí, yo también lo espero. Adiós._

-Adiós.

Kurapica colgó el teléfono y guardó el teléfono de Neón en la agenda de su celular. Algo dentro de él le decía que en algún momento lo iba a necesitar. Estaba guardando el aparato en su bolsillo cuando se encontró con las miradas pícaras de sus amigos... trató que no le afectaran y continuó actuando normal. Aunque en parte no entendía por qué se ponía nervioso al mirarlos a la cara...

-¿Era tú novia, Kurapica?- le preguntó Killua, mientras le salían orejitas de gato -¿hoy tuviste una cita con ella?

-Ah... eh...- ¿si sentía la cara caliente, era porque se había sonrojado?. El kuruta no deseaba saber la respuesta, lo único que quería era que sus amigos dejaran de verlo así (como si estuviera haciendo algo malo... pero agradable) y continuar con su vida agradable. Como la que tenía hacía cinco minutos -¿cita?, ¡claro que no!

-¿Entonces por qué te pones colorado?- preguntó ésta vez Gon. A Kurapica le sorprendió un poco tanto la pregunta como el tono sugerente con que el muchacho se la dijo (nunca lo había visto actuar así... parecía que los años con Killua al fin mostraban alguna consecuencia) -¿de verdad no es tu novia?, ¿la conocemos?, ¿cómo la conociste tú?, ¿por qué la invitaste a salir si no es tú novia?...

Gon iba a continuar con las preguntas, hasta que Killua le tapó la boca con sus manos, algo molesto.

-¡Gon!, si haces tantas preguntas no le das tiempo de contestar- lo retó el albino, y luego volvió sus ojos hacia el rubio -¿con cuál empiezas, Kurapica?

El kuruta los quedó mirando unos momentos sin reaccionar de ninguna manera, hasta que poco a poco fue frunciendo el ceño, y sus amigos se dieron cuenta que de su boca no escucharían ninguna respuesta que les interesaba.

-¿Por qué creen que tengo que contestarles sus preguntas?- reclamó el kuruta, poniéndose de pie -¡y miren cómo tienen mi casa!. Iré a bañarme, y cuando vuelva espero que tengan todo tal como yo lo tenía, porque ahora sí que no se salvan.

Kurapica se fue a su cuarto y a penas cerró la puerta detrás de él, se apoyó en ella y suspiró, aliviado. Se había salvado de una, aunque en parte no entendía por qué se había puesto tan nervioso.

Mientras, en la sala, tanto Gon como Killua se quedaron sentados unos momentos más. Luego se miraron.

-Fue un escape, ¿cierto?- preguntó Gon, sonriendo un poco.

-Por supuesto... típico de él- suspiró Killua, casi acostándose sobre el sofá –esperamos a que termine y le seguimos preguntando, aunque no creo que quiera contestarnos a estas alturas...

-Killua, no te acomodes- le dijo Gon, poniéndose de pie –Kurapica nos dijo que...

Gon dejó de hablar cuando notó que su amigo supuestamente dormía profundamente. Sintió unas gotitas en su cabeza, y se dio cuenta que definitivamente, Killua Zaoldick no cambiaba, a pesar del paso de los años.

Lentamente Gon comenzó a ordenar todo lo que habían hecho, más que nada porque se dio cuenta de lo feo que habían actuado: haber desordenado de esa manera una casa que no era ni de ellos... después de hacerlo se sentó al lado de Killua, que justamente en esos momentos fue despertando de a poco.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó el albino, estirándose perezosamente -¡oh!, ¿y ordenaste tú solo?, ¿por qué no me despertaste?

Gon no quiso ni mirarlo, porque el tono inocente que usó Killua le daba a entender perfectamente que había estado despierto todo ese rato mientras el otro niño había ordenado todo el desastre que tenían.

Justo en el momento en que el moreno estaba pensando en contestarle con alguna pesadez, Kurapica volvió con ellos. Para extrañeza de los otros dos, vestía con unos pantalones de tela café y una camisa azul oscura.

-¿Y esa ropa?- le preguntó Killua.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó de vuelta Kurapica, sentándose en frente de ellos. Llevaba el cabello húmedo debido a la ducha –ah, veo que sí ordenaron.

-Era lo justo...- dijo seriamente Killua, Gon extrañamente sintió deseos de golpearlo -¡bien!, ahora el tema que nos interesa... el trabajo que te encargaron.

Apagaron la televisión y los tres se reunieron alrededor de la mesa de centro, ahora despejada y con sólo unos vasos con gaseosas para los tres.

-¿Qué fue lo que averiguaron?

-Primero quiero que nos digas qué fue lo que te encargaron- dijo ceremoniosamente Killua, sentándose bien –como te das cuenta, a nosotros no nos puedes engañar, nos dimos cuenta que estabas metido en algo...

-¿Es que no puedo lograr hacer un trabajo solo sin que ustedes quieran meterse?- les preguntó Kurapica, sonriendo un poco –no entiendo cómo es que siempre se enteran.

-Es que te conocemos- sonrió Gon.

-Bueno- suspiró Kurapica –tengo que investigar a una organización que está perjudicando al empresario que me contactó.

-¿Simplemente eso?- preguntó Killua, con extrañeza debido a lo "simple" de la tarea -¿sólo investigar?, ¿dónde está la acción?

-¿Acción?, Killua...

-¿Por qué ese empresario se contactó contigo?- le preguntó Gon, interrumpiendo al rubio –tengo la impresión que nos estás ocultando información, y mientras tú no seas completamente sincero, nosotros no te diremos nada, Kurapica.

-De verdad es todo lo que sé- insistió el rubio –y si soy sincero, también estoy un poco intrigado con el tema porque no entiendo la conexión que hay entre esta organización y el empresario que me contactó. Por lo que he podido averiguar estos días, puede que una de las cabezas de la organización tengan algún tipo de conexión... quizás alguna amenaza o algo.

-Eso no es mucho...- murmuró Killua –ni siquiera estamos seguros de lo que quieren de ti... ¿ya aceptaste el trabajo?

-Aún no del todo... hasta ahora acepté la primera parte, que es hacer las averiguaciones, y según a lo que me pidan después, veré si acepto o no.

-¿Y tú crees que te permita negar el trabajo?- le preguntó con cierta preocupación Gon, de pronto estaba pensando que su amigo no estaba prestando atención a detalles importantes. Algo no le tincaba de todo eso.

-¿Y tú crees que podrán obligarme a hacer algo que no deseo?- preguntó Kurapica, utilizando ese tono que solía usar cuando se conocieron en la prueba del cazador, sobre todo para hablarle a Leorio –si no me gusta el trabajo, simplemente lo dejo, y me olvido del tema, nada más... sólo es un trabajo, no seas tan exagerado, Gon.

El muchacho no quiso seguir insistiendo. Conocía a Kurapica y sabía que no iba a hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Después de darse una mirada con Killua, decidieron en silencio comenzar a darle la información que tenían.

-Nosotros averiguamos quiénes eran los cabecillas- dijo Killua –o al menos quiénes son los que están organizando todo el asunto... incluso te conseguimos algunas fotos para que puedas identificarlos- agregó con voz contenta. Kurapica enarcó una ceja, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Sí- afirmó Gon, buscando en su bolso –aunque creo que al menos a uno de ellos lo conoces...

-¿Ah si?

Gon dejó en frente de Kurapica dos fotografías, y el rubio sonrió. Sus amigos definitivamente lo ayudaban al ser tan curiosos. Al menos le ahorraban trabajo...

Y toda esa alegre conclusión se le olvidó al observar las fotografías en frente de él. La tomó en sus manos y las miró extrañado. En una de ellas, estaba un hombre que ya conocía... era ese hombre al que había golpeado cuando fue la subasta... ese gordo indecente que incluso había amenazado por matarlo...

Pero si ese lo había sorprendido, el otro logra que casi se cayera de espaldas.

Nostrade...

Levantó los ojos y miró a sus amigos, que tenían rostros de sabelotodos y miraban con arrogancia a su amigo kuruta, que no salía de su sorpresa.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?- les preguntó.

-Se cuenta el milagro pero no el santo- contestó Killua, sonriendo con diversión al ver la cara de su amigo –tú sabes... secretos de profesión.

Kurapica no quiso seguir preguntando. En cierta manera, sabía que a sus amigos les gustaba mantener cierto misterio en todo el asunto.

-Ah, por cierto, Kurapica- dijo de pronto Gon –hablamos con Hisoka hace unos días, y nos dijo algo que... pues... nos preocupó un poco.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te están buscando- dijo Killua, serio –en realidad, están buscando al Bastardo de la Cadena.

El kuruta frunció el cejo... el que lo llamaran de esa manera sólo podía encontrarle una relación: el Genei Ryodan. Sin entender la razón, comenzó a sentirse de pronto nervioso...

-¿Cómo así?, ¿qué fue lo que Hisoka les dijo?- les preguntó -¿es que... quedó alguien del Ryodan con vida?

-No exactamente- replicó Gon –Hisoka nos dijo que la persona que te busca nunca perteneció a la Araña, pero pareciera que está relacionada con Kuroro... sería más que nada una venganza por lo que hiciste con ellos.

Kurapica soltó un suspiro. Tenía esperanzas que eso nunca llegara a pasar, pero al parecer no todo había terminado tan bien después de las batallas con los que asesinaron a sus compañeros kurutas... al parecer, se quedó alguien igual que él: sólo buscando la venganza.

De pronto todo le pareció un círculo vicioso.

-Bueno... si es que él desea luchar o algo... lo haré- dijo Kurapica, y Gon se sintió de pronto molesto por la reacción que él estaba teniendo –no me mires de esa manera, Gon, después de todo, él está buscando lo mismo que yo hace años.

-Pero tú estabas vengando a tus amigos... él a unos asesinos...

-Es muy relativo- replicó Killua, serio –quizás para él ellos eran su familia, y en cierta manera tendría razón al querer vengarse, ya que Kurapica le quitó lo mismo que ellos a él.

-Pero no por eso tienes que pensar que tienen que luchar- comenzó a discutir Gon. Kurapica se dio cuenta que el tema del Genei Ryodan aún ponían nervioso al moreno –tienes que decirles la razón de lo que hiciste, no necesariamente tienes que pelear.

-Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, Gon- dijo Kurapica –si fuera por mí no lo haría, pero si insiste...al menos tengo que intentar defenderme.

Gon y Killua se miraron... al menos con esa advertencia que le habían hecho pudieron lograr que él tuviera más cuidado, lo que para ellos, era algo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neón Nostrade ya estaba odiando el turno de noche. Tenía deseos de dejar todo eso y de irse a su cama y descansar. Últimamente su vida se estaba volviendo una monotonía... trabajo-pensión, pensión-trabajo...

Y se estaba aburriendo de eso.

Y lo peor, es que ni siquiera había visto a Kurapica desde esa vez que la había invitado a cenar... aunque no podía negar que de vez en cuando habían hablado por teléfono... peor era nada.

Se acercó a la mesa a la que hacían pocos momentos había llegado una chica, y poniéndose a su lado, esperó a que ella hicieran el pedido. Mientras esperaba la observó... era rubia, con el cabello largo tomado en una coleta alta, su tez blanca y unos grandes ojos azules.

Sin saber la razón, le encontró un aire parecido a alguien, aunque no supo identificarlo.

-Neón...- una voz a sus espaldas llamó su atención, y sonrió ampliamente al reconocerlo.

-¡Kurapica!- a la chica se le fue toda la mala suerte que sentía. Miró feliz al muchacho -¿cómo estás?

-Bien... ¿tienes turno de noche hoy?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Sí... ¿por qué?, ¿alguna otra cena interesante?- le preguntó ella sarcásticamente, causando una risita en él –creo que no estaba equivocada.

-No exactamente- contestó él.

-¿De dónde vienes?, ¿de tu casa?- le preguntó ella.

-No exactamente, andaba trabajando- contestó Kurapica, y notó a la chica que esperaba que ella dejara de hablar –creo que vine en un mal momento... me ausentaré algunos días de la ciudad, cuando llegue te vendré a ver.

-Bien- Neón de pronto se imaginó que ella se despedía de beso de él, y se obligó a no hacer realidad lo que su mente había creado –que te vaya bien,

-Adiós, nos vemos.

Después de los momentos que Neón tardó en volver a la tierra, se volvió hacia la chica que esperaba,

-¿Es su novio?- le preguntó la rubia, como quien no quiere la cosa. Neón se sonrojó mucho.

-No, claro que no... Kurapica es sólo un amigo...

-... Kurapica...- murmuró la rubia, mirando hacia el lugar en que el kuruta se había ido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Holas!!!**

**Sí, lo sé, me he demorado muchísimo... ¡de verdad lo siento!, pero ahora aparte de la universidad estoy trabajando, y mi tiempo se ha reducido demasiado. Pero al menos terminé este capítulo.**

**Decidí modificarlo, uniendo la historia con otra que tenía pensada. Espero que resulte, aunque hasta ahora me tinca mucho :P  
**

**Agradezco los reviews de Gabby-chan182 y de El ángel de la oscuridad. Estaré esperando sus comentarios y, por qué no, sugerencias.**


	5. Compañeros X Venganza X Genei Ryodan

**V. Compañeros X Venganza X Genei Ryodan**

Desde que lo había conocido, había notado en él ese aire misterioso que siempre lo caracterizaba, por eso nunca preguntaba qué era lo que hacía ni a qué se dedicaba. Tenía más que claro que él nunca iba a contestarle si es que llegaba a preguntarlo. Por eso prefería saltarse ese mal rato.

Pero si le preguntaban, no se molestaba en negar la curiosidad que le causaba el trabajo que tenía el rubio. Nada más irregular. Un día estaba todo el día sin hacer nada pero al otro bien podía partirse la espalda trabajando, y no notaba que le importara mucho a él. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, era que en ocasiones volvía con algunas heridas más que sospechosas... pero ella no preguntaba.

Si le preguntaban a Rina o a Hana, o a la misma Rayén, el tipo de relación que tenían esos dos, hubieran contestado que de "novios" sin pensárselo demasiado. ¿La razón?, más por actitud de él que de ella, ya que prácticamente la tenía al tanto de casi todas las actividades que hacía (aunque en realidad le avisaba cuando se iba por algunos días de la ciudad), pero para Neón eso no era mucho.

Aunque no negaba que le gustaba mucho que él la considerara tan importante como para avisarle de todos sus movimientos, eso más que nada significa que eran muy buenos amigos, más que otra cosa. Además, estaba el tema muy importante que él nunca le había comentado en qué trabajaba. Cuando Neón le preguntaba acerca de su trabajo, el rubio solía ignorar completamente la pregunta, ya que siempre cambiaba el tema. Después de unos cuantos intentos la chica se resignó y dejó de preguntar.

-¿Él es tu novio?- la pregunta de la chica a la que estaba atendiendo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Antes de contestarle, la quedó mirando unos momentos.

-Eh... no, un amigo- contestó la chica, aún algo atontada por la pregunta -¿por qué...?

-Ah, no te molestes- le pidió la otra, sonriendo un poco –sólo es curiosidad, nada más. Es que me pareció muy tierno que él te avisara que se iba a ir de la ciudad debido al trabajo... ¿se conocen hace mucho tiempo?, ¿son muy cercanos?

Neón enarcó una ceja, mirando a la chica. Si calculaba bien, debía tener la edad de los amigos de Kurapica, unos 16 años. Pero mientras más la miraba, más le daba la impresión de que la encontraba conocida.

-Eh... hace unos cuantos años...- contestó la chica -... le traeré su pedido en un momento.

Tenía que admitir que no le era muy agradable estar casi huyendo de las palabras de ella, pero se sentía nerviosa con su presencia. No sabía qué era lo que esa chica tenía, pero algo de ella llamaba demasiado su atención.

-¿A qué vino tu príncipe?- le preguntó Hana burlonamente –ayer los dos salieron a comer, y se vieron otra vez hoy, ¿qué quería?

-Despedirse, saldrá unos días de la ciudad- contestó Neón, no tomando en cuenta el tono que usó su amiga –oye, Hana, ¿has visto alguna vez a esa chica rubia?

-¿A quién?- la chica se acercó a la puerta y quedó mirando a la chica que esperaba su comida. Demoró unos momentos en contestar –ah, sí... la he visto unas cuantas veces la última semana, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Me comenzó a preguntar acerca de mi relación con Kurapica- contestó Neón, la otra se largó a reír -¿qué es tan chistoso?

-Que tienes que darte cuenta que se notan que son más que amigos...- dijo Hana, pero Neón no quedó conforme con esa respuesta. La otra lo notó –creo que te estás preocupando de más, Neón, quizás estás viendo muchas películas.

La chica Nostrade trató de sonreír con esa respuesta. Definitivamente Hana no tenía idea de las muchas cosas que podían ocurrir en el mundo... no conocía nada de las intrigas del bajo mundo, de los extraños "poderes" que tienen principalmente ciertas personas que se involucran con él... incluso ella misma y Kurapica. Una chica que gracias a un "Fantasma Escritor" podía adivinar el futuro en verso, y otro con una cadena capaz de hacer quizás qué cosas...

No, definitivamente Hana no estaba del todo enterada del mundo.

A penas le sirvió lo que la chica le había pedido, casi corrió a atender a otros clientes o se dirigió a la cocina. Lo único que le interesaba a Neón, era no tener que cruzar otra palabra con ella. Le daba un mal presentimiento. Pero, lamentablemente para Neón, en algún momento tendría que ir a cobrar lo consumido.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le preguntó la chica a Neón, cuando estaba buscando en su bolso el dinero para pagarle (por momentos a la chica le parecía que se demoraba a propósito) –no es muy terrible.

-¿Sobre qué...?

-Sobre el muchacho con el que hablaste, tú amigo...- contestó la chica, sonriendo. Neón la miró con la desconfianza pintada en su rostro –no te preocupes tanto, no es nada tan grave.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Sólo una pregunta muy simple- la chica miró a Neón –cuando conociste a Kurapica, él era tu guardaespaldas, ¿cierto?- la chica pudo notar que la pelirosada se puso pálida –veo que no me equivoco...

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó Neón, comenzando a sentirse nerviosa –mi padre...

-Tú padre no tiene nada que ver, aunque tengo entendido que está buscándote- la interrumpió la rubia –pero eso no me interesa. Lo que quiero saber es si Kurapica usaba unas cadenas en su mano en esos tiempos. Ahora que lo conocí, no se las vi.

A Neón le extrañó esa pregunta, ya que la consideraba de poca importancia. Se limitó a asentir, aún tratando de entender qué era lo que quería esa chica.

-Ya veo, en ese caso, te quiero pedir un favor- la chica, junto con el dinero, puso sobre la mesa un sobre negro y lo dejó ahí -¿le puedes entregar este sobre cuando lo veas, por favor?- se puso de pie –la propina es lo que sobre del dinero, no me interesa que leas el mensaje porque si eres más que su amiga lo entenderás, pero si no, nada de nada... que estés bien, estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver.

Se fue, Neón observó con desconfianza tanto el sobre como el dinero, pero después de unos momentos se obligó a tomarlos y a continuar trabajando. Durante algunos instantes pensó en no entregarle el sobre, pero desistió inmediatamente... parecía que era serio el problema que ella tenía con el muchacho.

Sin contar, que estaba lo que ella le había dicho. ¿Sería verdad que su padre la estaba buscando?, la verdad le daba terror el tener que volver con él a esa antigua vida que tenía. Era verdad que en esos años no le faltó nunca nada, pero después de un tiempo se había dado cuenta que esa no podía definirse como "felicidad"

Pero no... no volvería con él. De eso estaba segura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurapica soltó un estornudo, tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible. Lamentablemente para él, no logró muy bien su propósito. Sus tres acompañantes lo quedaron mirando feo. Muy feo.

-¿Qué?- gruñó, algo molesto por cómo lo miraban.

-¿Es necesario que te digamos que necesitamos silencio?- preguntó Killua, con ironía y cruzándose de brazos –porque por si no te has dado cuenta, por la posición actual, estamos en clara desventaja si es que nos llegan a descubrir.

-¿Ah si?- Kurapica se sintió más molesto por las palabras de su amigo -¿y es necesario recordarles gracias a quién me caí al río?

-Te caíste al río por culpa mía y de Gon- contestó Killua, que no hizo caso a la protesta del moreno por meterlo en el embrollo sin siquiera estar participando de la discusión –pero eso no necesariamente tenía que resfriarte...

Kurapica enarcó una ceja, a punto de comenzar a gritarle al albino. Para su suerte, un tercer personaje intervino en la conversación, con la intención clara de calmar los ánimos de los otros dos.

-Por favor, no se irán a poner a discutir justamente ahora- dijo Basho, a punto de perder la paciencia –ubíquense un poco.

Las miradas que recibió de los otros dos no lo intimidaron para nada, al contrario, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que cualquiera de los dos se decidiera a decir algo. Cualquier cosa.

-Amigos- Gon intervino –es verdad lo que Basho dice, por favor, no nos pongamos a discutir ahora. Pensé que éste viaje sería más pacífico porque Leorio se quedó en su casa, pero veo que al final el problema no es él, sino que tú, Killua.

-¿Yo?- el otro abrió los ojos, sorprendido -¿por qué yo?

-Porque siempre te la ingenias para molestar a los demás más de la cuenta- contestó Gon, frunciendo el cejo –y la verdad es que me da igual que lo hagas, pero definitivamente este no es el momento.

Gon continuó su camino por el lugar, mientras que los otros tres lo miraban más que sorprendidos por sus palabras. Después de unos momentos más lo siguieron, ya que era mejor estar moviéndose en ese lugar que quedarse sentados esperando que les cayera una emboscada encima.

-¿Alguno me quiere recordar qué es lo que estamos haciendo en este lugar?- preguntó de pronto Basho, cuando estaba ya harto de caminar en ese pasillo oscuro que parecía no tener fin.

-Vinimos a verificar una información que se consiguieron Killua y Gon acerca de la investigación que estoy haciendo- contestó Kurapica –bueno, o al menos en eso estamos nosotros tres... ¿tú por qué viniste, Basho?  
-Bueno, porque yo también estoy investigando lo mismo que tú, Kurapica- el rubio lo miró con extrañeza –vamos, ¿es que acaso no sabes que los "jefes" buscaron a cazadores que tuvieron que ver con la familia Nostrade?

-¿En serio?- Kurapica abrió los ojos con sorpresa –no se me pasaba ni por la mente...

-Si ya llegaste hasta aquí debes saber que el viejo ese está metido- comentó el otro –por eso nos eligieron a ambos, y aunque no tenían considerados a Gon y Killua, deben estar relativamente contentos por tenerlos en sus filas.

-Yo aún no he aceptado el trabajo- dijo Kurapica, serio –ni siquiera sé qué es lo que pretenden, no fueron muy claros cuando hablé con ellos del asunto.

-No creo que sea demasiado difícil, más allá de hacer que desaparezca la organización esa- Basho se encogió de hombros –después de todo, en sólo unos meses se han hecho mucho más fuerte que otras que llevan años. No por nada está con ellos el viejo Nostrade, con la hija que tiene que puede adivinar el futuro.

-Pero Neón ya no está con su padre- dijo Gon, uniéndose a la conversación –ella se fue cuando perdió sus poderes.

-Cuando Kuroro le robó sus poderes- corrigió Kurapica, frunciendo el cejo. Sin saber por qué, la conversación esa lo estaba preocupando –en todo caso, Gon tiene razón, Neón ya no le sirve a su padre, ¿para qué la estaría buscando?

-La verdad no tengo idea, pero escuché algunos rumores acerca de eso...

-¿Y qué podría ser?- Killua se detuvo y observó que extrañamente había una ventana en el pasillo que daba a... un muro de piedra. Lo quedó mirando unos momentos y luego continuó caminando. Sin querer le dio la impresión de que poco a poco se estaban metiendo en la boca de un lobo –quizás pretenda que aprenda a leer las cartas.

-No exactamente, pero se le parece- contradijo Basho –escuché que encontró la manera de que sus poderes vuelvan a ella.

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿y cómo...?

-Ni siquiera sé si es correcto o no- interrumpió el otro –sólo les estoy informando lo que escuché hace unas semanas. En una de esas es verdad, ese viejo está demasiado obsesionado con el dinero fácil.

Kurapica apretó los labios, comenzando a preocuparse. Cuando volviera a su casa definitivamente tenía que hablar seriamente con Neón, tenían que encontrar una manera de estar prevenidos en caso que su padre decidiera volver con ella...

De pronto dos luces se encendieron, una delante de ellos y la otra detrás. Se juntaron en el centro poniéndose en posición de pelea, más que dispuestos a luchar. Eran dos grupos de hombres muy numerosos, que se sintieron seguros de que ganarían hasta que vieron la sonrisa sádica en el rostro de Killua, y los ojos fríos de Kurapica.

En ese momento comenzaron a sentirse realmente nerviosos.

-----------------------------------------------------

Neón recién comenzó a sentirse segura cuando recibió la llamada de Kurapica, una semana después, avisándole de su vuelta. Ambos quedaron de juntarse en un parque cercano al restaurante en que trabajaba ella, después que terminara su turno de día. Sonrió cuando lo vio a la distancia sentado en una banca, leyendo.

Se saludaron como si se hubieran visto la tarde anterior y no hacía una semana atrás, olvidándose ambos que se habían extrañado como pocas veces. Al menos ella, escondiendo los deseos que tenía de abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- preguntó Neón, sentándose a su lado.

-Normal- Kurapica se encogió de hombros –lo que sí, me di cuenta que Basho, uno de los guardaespaldas que trabajó conmigo en tú casa está en lo mismo, así que lo más seguro es que continuemos investigando juntos, claro, además están Gon y Killua... ah, y Leorio, que está un poco alejado del tema por sus exámenes.

-Entiendo...- la chica bajó la cabeza, logrando la extrañeza de él con ese gesto.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó, Neón dudó si contarle o no.

-Kurapica... cuando te fuiste una chica a la que atendí comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre ti- dijo de pronto Neón, tomando valor –me sentí incómoda, hay algo de esa chica que no terminaba de convencerme. Al final, me preguntó algo... pero no sé si está bien que le contestara.

-¿Qué te preguntó?- dijo Kurapica, aún algo extrañado por lo angustiada que se veía Neón.

-Sobre las cadenas...- contestó –preguntó si tú las usabas cuando llegaste a la mansión.

-Ah...

-Ella sabía quién era yo- continuó hablando Neón –y me dijo que mi padre me estaba buscando, aunque no entiendo del todo para qué- dijo ella, nerviosa.

-Eso quiere decir que nos ha estado investigando- murmuró Kurapica, pensando que quizás era la persona de la que Gon y Killua le habían hablado... -¿te dijo cómo se llamaba?

-No... dejó una carta para ti.

Neón extendió el sobre negro y Kurapica lo abrió con rapidez, sintiéndose algo nervioso. En parte le había llamado la atención el sobre negro, y también, el papel negro que estaba dentro. Lo sacó y a penas lo abrió, se encontró con una araña que cubría casi toda la hoja, pintada de rojo. La araña tenía doce patas.

-¿Qué es...?- Neón, después de observar la hoja, miró a Kurapica, y después de eso no pudo abrir la boca. Se quedó casi sin respirar cuando notó que sus ojos estaban rojos.

-_"Un acto de justicia permite cerrar un capítulo; un acto de venganza escribe un nuevo capítulo"..._- leyó Kurapica, sin escuchar a Neón _–"Bastardo de la Cadena, te vengaste de los tuyos, ahora me toca a mí"..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hola!!!, eh aquí el quinto capítulo del fic ^^. La frase que Kurapica leyó pertenece a Rochefoucauld.**

**Agradezco a El ángel de la oscuridad, Gabby-chan y Luchi-chan por sus comentarios.  
**


	6. Encuentro X Tantear terreno X Nostrade

**VI. Encuentro X Tantear terreno X Nostrade**

A esas alturas Kurapica consideraba que necesitaba aunque fuera un poco de paz. En esos momentos, sentado en uno de los sofás de su departamento, consideraba seriamente en sacar casi a patadas a sus tres amigos, que prácticamente se paseaban de un lado a otro, teniendo como único testigo silencioso la carta anónima que le habían dejado a Neón hacía unos días.

Y es que no podía decirse que el Kuruta le había tomado mucha importancia al asunto (la verdad, ni siquiera lo recordaba mucho), pero cuando se lo había contado a sus amigos éstos insistieron en ir a verlo y comenzar a analizar la situación en la que el rubio estaba, el peligro que corría y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la carta que estaba en frente de ellos. Incluso, estaban pensando seriamente en quedarse una temporada a vivir con él. Fue en ese momento que Kurapica intervino, tratando de suavizar un poco el asunto y restarle importancia, argumentando que estaban exagerando.

-Tiene que ser una persona cercana al Ryodan- dijo Killua, mirando nuevamente la carta y leyendo su contenido –es obvio que sí, alguien que sea lo suficientemente cercano para considerarlo como una familia, pero no lo suficientemente involucrado para ser un miembro del grupo...

-Eso mismo había pensado- dijo Kurapica, algo serio –y la verdad, es lo único que he podido concluir, ya que las pistas que me dio Neón sobre su apariencia no me dice mucho... rubia, ojos azules... es alguien completamente normal.

-Pero no por eso podemos confiarnos- dijo Leorio, sentándose por fin –si esta chica tiene la misma sed de venganza que tú, podemos empezar a preocuparnos realmente, Kurapica, tú estabas obsesionado con el tema- el recién nombrado torció la boca, pero el doctor no le tomó importancia al gesto de molestia y siguió hablando –además, me imagino que por estar involucrada con ellos, debe ser poderosa.

-Es una posibilidad- dijo Kurapica –pero también es posible que no lo sea, y que sólo nos estemos preocupando de más por el tema... tengo que continuar con las investigaciones acerca del encargo que me hicieron.

-Lo entendemos, pero no por eso podemos dejar que te descuides- intervino Gon, hablando calmadamente –sabemos que no quieres tomarle la importancia que merece, pero no por eso tienes que descuidarlo y olvidar que es algo serio lo que está ocurriendo. Estás en peligro, Kurapica, aunque no lo queramos, lo que ocurrió hace un tiempo con el Ryodan está teniendo más consecuencias aún.

-Lo sé, y agradezco su preocupación, pero insisto que no es necesario...

Los otros tres se miraron levemente y sólo Leorio soltó un suspiro. ¿Era cosa de ellos o la historia se estaba repitiendo nuevamente?, no en el sentido de que su amigo iba a estar buscando su propia muerte a cada momento, sino que los rehuía a cada momento para no involucrarse. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, pensando en las posibilidades que tenían para elegir de qué manera actuar.

-Kurapica- intervino Gon –sabemos lo que estás pensando, y tu sabes también que nosotros no aceptaremos dejarte solo esta vez...

-... Lo sé...- murmuró el rubio, Gon sonrió ampliamente –pero no te ilusiones, Gon, les seguiré insistiendo hasta que...

-Hasta que te canses- lo interrumpió Killua, sentándose descuidadamente sobre el sofá –porque nosotros tenemos mucha más paciencia que tú, así que simplemente te cansarás antes de pedirnos que nos vamos...

-¿Se van a quedar acá?

Leorio casi y suelta la carcajada por el cambio en el tono de voz del kuruta. El rubio había pasado de un tono demasiado serio a otro que bien podía decirse que era de pánico. El moreno simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

-No exactamente, pero vendremos a verte más seguido- dijo Gon –mucho más seguido... también nos interesa seguir con la investigación que tenemos, la idea es que no dejemos de hacer las cosas que nos gusta por la amenaza.

-Entiendo...

-Y hablando de eso...- Leorio se puso de pie de manera casi lastimera –tengo que irme a estudiar para un examen, los llamaré a penas tenga un tiempito libre.

-Que te vaya bien, Riolio- le dijo Killua tranquilamente, y aunque esta vez el nombrado no lo retó, sólo lo miró feo... bastante feo, y luego se fue.

Kurapica, momentos después, también se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Se van a quedar hoy en la noche?- les preguntó a sus amigos, que se miraron. Killua se encogió de hombros y Gon asintió.

-Sí, mañana continuaremos con la investigación, si es que no hay novedad- contestó Gon.

-Bien, saldré por un rato, nos vemos más tarde- Kurapica estaba abriendo la puerta y, antes de salir, quedó mirando con seriedad a sus amigos –si van a comer recuerden que no es necesario que asalten al refrigerador- les dijo –ni tampoco que ensucien tanto y mucho menos que desordenen exageradamente.

-Como digas...- sonrió Gon sintiendo unas gotitas en su cabeza. Momento después que Kurapica cerrara la puerta Killua se puso de pie y caminó directamente a la cocina -¿a dónde vas, Killua?

-A comer- contestó el otro, con las manos en los bolsillos –el otro día vi cómo cocinaban un plato que se veía rico, y quería ver si me resultaba.

Después de notar que se había nublado el día, una vez que había salido del edificio, Kurapica se dedicó a caminar. No era que estuviera demasiado preocupado, pero todo ese tema de la venganza lo tenía más que intrigado. En parte, entendía a la chica que deseaba vengarse de él, ya que hacía unos años él se encontraba en la misma situación, pero no estaba del todo seguro cómo debía actuar si es que llegaba a enfrentarse con ella, ya que para él, una vez terminada su promesa, sus intenciones de volver a matar eran prácticamente nulas, pero, ¿qué pasaba si ella consideraba que esa era la única manera de terminar con el problema?. Tener que volver a matar era una idea que no estaba en su cabeza...

Durante los primeros momentos de caminata no se percató de la persona que caminaba cerca de él, siguiéndolo, pero tratando de que no la percibiera. Intentaba por todos los medios pasar desapercibida para el kuruta... eso hasta que, a modo de advertencia, se hace notar a través del Nen. Fue en ese momento que Kurapica se detuvo, pero no volteó.

Sabía perfectamente que ella continuaba ahí.

-No estaba dispuesta a que caminaras más y no te dieras cuenta de mi presencia- le dijo ella, después de unos momentos de silencio –me agrada conocerte, Bastardo de la Cadena.

-Entonces, sí tienes algún tipo de relación con el Ryodan.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué otra razón podría buscarte?- preguntó ella con ironía –según he investigado, no dañas ni siquiera a los insectos... bueno, excepto a los que tienen que ver con arácnidos, lo que en parte no me extraña.

Kurapica podía darse cuenta que ella estaba en alerta constantemente, lista para atacarlo o defenderse en el momento que lo deseara. Pero el rubio no se movió, aunque estaba en alerta también. Algo le decía que ese no sería el momento de la pelea, sino una simple presentación entre ambos.

-En parte me sorprende- dijo Kurapica, apretando los puños –que unos asesinos como lo eran ellos tuvieran alguien que los considerara lo suficientemente importantes como para buscar una venganza por su muerte.

-Mi relación con ellos no te interesa- replicó la chica, con voz seria –de hecho, yo sólo vengo por uno de ellos, por Kuroro, el líder.

-¿Y quién eres?, ¿acaso su enamorada?- preguntó Kurapica, con la voz cargada de rabia y de ironía, intentando que ella notara a través de eso que el odio que sentía por ellos se había disipado sólo un poco, que el rencor por lo que le habían hecho a su gente, a su familia, aún lo sentía latente dentro de él.

-Piensa lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado. Lo que quiero que sepas es que no me quedaré tranquila hasta que logre lo que quiero, ¿entiendes?

-Y tú, entiende que la verdad no estoy interesado- dijo Kurapica, tranquilizándose un poco –no tengo intenciones de luchar en contra tuyo, pero si insistes...

-Pero si insisto te verás en la obligación, ya conozco ese discurso- lo interrumpió ella –un gusto conocerte, Bastardo de la Cadena, y cuídate las espaldas, que en cualquier momento puede caer sobre ti el peso de la venganza...

-Tal como cayó hace años sobre Kuroro- la interrumpió él, mirando al cielo –simplemente pagó por lo que hizo...

-Y tú también, créeme.

Fue en ese momento que se decidió a voltear para poder observarla. En parte, se sorprendió ver a una chica más baja que él, rubia, ojos azules... pero con un aire tan familiar que cuando la vio sintió correr por su espalda un escalofrío, que fue el causante de que se quedara quieto en el lugar, y que no se decidiera a detenerla cuando ella comenzó a alejarse de él con rapidez.

Simplemente se quedó ahí...

La música de su celular lo sacó de su ensueño, y después de ver el número, un poco extrañado contestó.

-¿Neón?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojos rojos...

Simplemente no podía sacárselos de su cabeza...

Y fue debido a ellos que comenzó a investigar por su cuenta, porque sabía que Kurapica no le contestaría sus dudas con respecto a ese extraño color, ni tampoco por qué se puso de esa manera al ver la carta, qué podría significar.

Pero no había podido averiguar mucho. Sabía que había una tribu que cambiaban de color sus ojos cuando sus emociones no estaban bien, y que había sido masacrada por un grupo de bandidos llamados "Genei Ryodan" (extrañamente ese nombre le había sonado bastante). Pero la verdad todo eso no le decía mucho.

Pudo sacar de conclusión que quizás Kurapica era el único sobreviviente de esa tribu, y que quizás por eso era tan serio e inexpresivo... debió sufrir mucho cuando ocurrió todo. También estaba la araña de doce patas que había en la hoja... sabía que era el símbolo del Genei Ryodan, por lo que era más que seguro que había una conexión en todo eso... y en el tema de la venganza.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho el rubio para hacer que le mandaran esa carta, en la que prácticamente lo amenazaban de muerte?. Tenía deseos de preguntarle, pero sabía que era caso perdido hablarlo con él... quizás si lograba contactar con alguno de sus amigos, ellos podrían contarle. Al menos se notaban mucho más abiertos que el kuruta.

-Neón, ¿qué haces todavía aquí?- escuchó de pronto la voz de Rayén, que le daba un empujón –tú turno terminó hace un rato... te ves rara, chica.

-Eh, no es nada... que te vaya bien.

Neón prácticamente había salido huyendo. Últimamente todos se dedicaban a prácticamente interrogarla sobre lo que le pasaba, ya que se notaba más callada que de costumbre y eso, obviamente, que preocupaba a todos. Pero la chica sabía que ellos no la entenderían... el tema de su padre y los ojos rojos la tenían prácticamente metida en sus pensamientos de manera constante...

Se estaba despidiendo de todos de pasada y, cuando estaba a punto de salir del local, alguien le afirmó la mano. Antes que fuera capaz de decir algo, se puso pálida, sin saber cómo reaccionar a la persona que tenía en frente de ella.

-Querida hija...- dijo Right Nostrade, sonriendo un poco –por fin te encuentro... nunca pensé que fueras tan escurridiza- el hombre comenzaba a reír ligeramente y ella no era capaz ni de soltarse, aunque pensaba de manera casi desesperada en una manera de escapar –pero Neón, ¿es que no me vas a decir nada?, me tratas como un desconocido...

La chica pensó seriamente en hacer algún escándalo pero no lo consideró correcto... no con esos dos guardaespaldas que su padre tenía sentados en la mesa, mirando a todos como si los fueran a atacar en algún momento.

-Eh... yo... ¿qué haces aquí?- la voz le salió quebrada y se maldijo por eso, ¡no podía mostrar alguna debilidad en frente de él!

-Quiero hablar contigo... siéntate...

-No, yo...- pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que su padre la arrastró con ella y la sentó en frente, cuidando que quedara cerca de los guardaespaldas, en caso que quisiera escapar o algo.

-No te estaba preguntando si lo deseabas, Neón- le dijo él, tranquilamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Simplemente proponerte algo- le dijo el hombre, con tranquilidad. Neón comenzó a sentir miedo –quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

-No- contestó rápidamente.

-Vamos, podrás volver a tener la vida que tenías antes de perder tus poderes.

-¿Y de qué manera, eh?, que yo recuerde no los he recuperado- dijo Neón, comenzando a tomar valentía poco a poco –además, ni aunque los tuviera, no quiero volver a tener la vida de antes, estoy bien ahora.

-¿Bien?- Right soltó una carcajada -¿en ese cuartucho en donde vives?

-¿Fuiste a la pensión?, pero...- ya, Neón estaba comenzando a sentir pánico. ¿De hacía cuánto tiempo que la estaban vigilando?

-Por supuesto, y puedo ver lo bien que estás- dijo con ironía su padre –ahora, para que sepas, he encontrado una manera para que vuelvan tus poderes de predicción, aunque claro, no es gratis, pero comparado con lo que podremos ganar, realmente vale la pena...

-No quiero volver...

-Neón, para que sepas... tampoco te lo estoy preguntando.

-¡Te dije que no!

Tenía que actuar rápido, y sin contar que siempre había sido experta en huir de guardaespaldas, logró soltarse de su padre y de los otros dos, saliendo corriendo rápidamente por la calle, sacando su celular y marcando.

No sabía por qué de pronto le estaba costando ver, ya que su mirada se nublaba a ratos, y también, podía sentir pequeños sollozos salir de su garganta. Estaba llorando.

-¿Neón?- escuchó la voz de Kurapica, y sintió de pronto un gran alivio.

-Ayúdame, por favor- le dijo con la voz algo cortada –mi padre...

-¿En dónde estás?, ¿te persiguen?

-No lo sé... no dejes que me lleve con él, por favor...

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!!, ¿qué les pareció el fic?, ¿lo que le pasó a Kurapica les da alguna pista de quién podría ser la chica que busca venganza?. Creo que esa respuesta estará el próximo capítulo, por si alguien no lo sabe aún :P (sé que las pobres pistas que he dado no han sido muy buenas, pero ya que xD)**

**Gracias a El ángel de la oscuridad, a Gabby, a Mimi89 y a Rodri-chan por dejarme comentarios del cap anterior.**

**Por cierto, les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad, y un buen Año Nuevo, en caso de que no alcance a actualizar para el fin de año.**

**Adiós!!!!!!!!!**


	7. X Lazos de Sangre X

**VII.**** X Lazos de Sangre X**

Neón no estaba segura de nada. Quedarse en algún lugar por más de un minuto le daba un terror tremendo, porque ni siquiera estaba segura de si los hombres que estaban con su padre la seguían o no. Pero cuando llegó a la plaza repleta de gente, se obligó a sentarse en una de las bancas, tratando de aparentar algo de tranquilidad, aunque no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas de vez en cuando, ni tampoco dejar de temblar.

Algunas personas la miraban con extrañeza e incluso con algo de preocupación, y más de una persona consideró acercarse a ella a preguntar cómo estaba, eso hasta que notaba las claras intenciones de la chica de salir corriendo al verlo. Pero sólo con una persona no reaccionó así, un joven que llegó cerca de cinco minutos después al lugar, que buscó con la mirada cargada de preocupación por la plaza, y se acercó a ella corriendo cuando logró ubicarla entre la gente.

-¡Neón!

Con el sólo hecho de escuchar su voz comenzó a sentirse tranquila, pero al dejarse llevar por su desesperación y abrazarlo se sintió mil veces segura, sobre todo cuando, unos momentos después, pudo notar los brazos de él correspondiendo a su abrazo. Suspiró tranquila, a pesar de continuar derramando lágrimas.

Kurapica, utilizando En, miró a su alrededor, tratando de identificar algún cambio o un aura que tuviera alguna intención de atacarlos. Al no percibir nada, se tranquilizó un poco y pensó en el próximo paso que tendría que dar: llevarse a Neón a su departamento.

-Neón, ¿no te hicieron nada, cierto?- le preguntó, separándola un poco de él. Ella negó mientras se secaba las lágrimas, algo avergonzada -¿qué fue lo que tu padre te dijo?

-Que me quería llevar con él, que había encontrado una manera de que el Fantasma Escritor volviera… y también había ido a la pensión. De hace tiempo que me estaba vigilando.

La chica de pronto miró extrañada al Kuruta. De un momento a otro volvía a parecer el joven que fue hacía unos años, su guardaespaldas. Notó que miraba a su alrededor atentamente, seguramente buscando a los tipos que trabajaban con su padre, y también se dio cuenta que no la dejaba apartarse demasiado de él.

-Creo que para ayudarte va a ser necesario una cosa- dijo de pronto el joven, mirando con seriedad a la muchacha, ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero él no la dejó continuar –ven a quedarte a mi departamento, al menos durante unos días.

-¿Quedarme contigo?- Neón se sonrojó, y agradeció que Kurapica estuviera más preocupado en otras cosas que en sus reacciones. Trató de controlarse, y aunque no tenía deseos de aceptar, en muy poco tiempo se dio cuenta que no le quedaba otra alternativa para estar a salvo. Terminó por asentir –está bien, acepto.

-Que bien, así estaré mucho más tranquilo- contestó el rubio, sonriendo con una expresión bastante distinta a la seria que tenía hacía unos momentos, lo que confundió mucho a la chica –creo que por hoy estemos en mi departamento, y que mañana vamos a buscar tus cosas a la pensión, es más seguro.

-Sí.

La chica se dejó guiar, y no hizo ningún tipo de protesta porque el kuruta la llevaba del brazo, sólo se sintió extraña, ya que a pesar que ella siempre había relacionado ese gesto con el afecto, podía notar que Kurapica se veía algo agresivo, sobre todo por la expresión demasiado seria de su rostro. Se dio cuenta que prácticamente actuaba como su guardaespaldas, y no supo si sentirse tranquila porque sabía que podía confiar en él… o quizás algo triste porque todo eso le recordaba la poca y nada "relación" entre ellos.

-¿Qué turno te tocaba hacer hoy?- preguntó el Kuruta de pronto, quizás para quitar la tensión que había entre ellos en esos momentos.

-El de la tarde… iba de salida cuando mi padre llegó- contestó Neón, y de pronto recordó la expresión preocupada de Rayén la última vez que la había mirado, un poco antes de salir corriendo –todos deben estar preocupados por mí, por la manera en que salí corriendo de ahí.

-Sí, pero por hoy es mejor que ni siquiera trates de comunicarte con alguno de ellos- replicó Kurapica, notando la primera intención de la muchacha con sus palabras –puede que tengan vigilado el restaurante y la pensión.

-Lo sé…- suspiró algo triste Neón.

Neón notó de pronto que ambos se dirigían a uno de los edificios en especial, y sacó la conclusión de que en ese edificio debería vivir el kuruta. Se sintió sorprendida, ya que ese era uno de los más caros de la ciudad… definitivamente el rubio debía ganar mucho con el trabajo que tenía (y contando todas las facilidades que tenían los cazadores…)

Y la distancia, pudo ver a alguien de pie, y cuando comenzó a distinguirla, se puso pálida, ya que aún podía recordar a esa persona. Se dio cuenta que Kurapica se detenía a su lado, y comprendió que ya se habían encontrado antes.

-Ah, no tenías por qué mentirme- decía la chica, mirando a Neón –yo sabía que ustedes eran novios.

Neón estuvo a punto de replicar a sus palabras, pero Kurapica, en un movimiento, la dejó detrás de él, mirando amenazante a la chica que estaba a una distancia más o menos prudente de ellos. Ella sonrió por la reacción del rubio ante su presencia.

-Lo que nosotros tengamos no te incumbe- replicó Kurapica –pensé que dejarías pasar unos cuantos días antes de buscarme otra vez.

-Eso da igual- se encogió de hombros.

-Para que sepas, hoy no tengo tiempo de jugar con chiquillas que buscar estúpidamente vengarse de la muerte de unos asesinos- dijo el Kuruta, y Neón lo quedó mirando, algo asustada por la frialdad con la que le hablaba a la chica.

-¿Ah si?- se vio molesta, seguramente porque de daba cuenta de que él la estaba subestimando -¿quieres saber lo que esta "chiquilla" es capaz de hacer?- amenazó ella, poniéndose en posición de ataque. Pudo notar que en las manos de Kurapica se formaban unas cadenas, sonrió –¿me amenazas con las mismas cadenas que utilizaste con Kuroro?

-¡¡Kurapica!!

Los tres voltearon, y a la distancia pudieron ver a Gon, Killua y Leorio. Se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, por lo que estaban dispuestos a detener la lucha de cualquier manera. Después de unos momentos, la chica dejó su postura, y miró de mala manera a Kurapica, que no bajó la guardia en ningún momento.

-Puedo ver que aún te sigues valiendo de tus amigos para luchar- le dijo.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó -¿quieres probarlo?- el kuruta levantó la mano en que tenía las cadenas, que comenzaron a moverse.

Neón, sin estar del todo segura de qué estaba haciendo, tomó la mano libre de Kurapica, llamando su atención. El rubio volteó a mirarla y al ver sus ojos asustados se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. En cuestión de instantes las cadenas desaparecieron, y él volvió su mirada al frente, donde estaba la chica.

-Escúchame, Bastardo de la Cadena- dijo ella, después de unos momentos y bajando la mirada –antes me preguntaste quién era Kuroro para mí, y para que sepas, fue mi padre. Él me salvó cuando era una niña pequeña, por eso le debo más que mi vida, él me crió, me ayudó, gracias a él soy así…

-Puedo notar el buen trabajo que hizo- dijo con ironía Leorio, sin poder evitarlo. Por supuesto, que ella lo escuchó.

Y cuando notó su mirada, sus ojos, tanto él como Gon y Killua se quedaron completamente quietos, pálidos, ante lo que veían.

Ojos rojos, ojos que les mostraban el odio que sentía en esos momentos por los que tenía en frente de ella. Ojos que reflejaban el deseo de matar…

Ojos de la tribu Kuruta.

-No tienes idea lo buen padre que fue- replicó ella, y volvió su rostro hacia Kurapica, que tuvo la misma reacción que sus amigos –ya te lo dije, maldito bastardo, pagarás lo que le hiciste a mi padre, tarde o temprano tú sangre será derramada en su honor, y él y los demás del Genei Ryodan podrán descansar tranquilos, porque habré cumplido con mi palabra.

No alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando ella se había ido, dejándolos solos. Los otros tres se acercaron a Neón y Kurapica, el segundo parecía en shock por lo que había visto hacía unos momentos.

-Kurapica…- dijo Gon, casi en un murmullo. El rubio lo miró, aunque parecía completamente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo –es que… ¿es una kuruta?- le preguntó -¿acaso sabes de otro pueblo que pueda tener los ojos así?

-Eh…- la pregunta de Gon pareció volverlo a la realidad –yo… no lo sé… bueno… ¡ahg!

Hizo un gesto de molestia y entró al edificio, sin esperar a sus amigos. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, mirando cómo se alejaba, y luego volvieron su mirada hacia Neón, que se sonrojó al sentirse observada.

-Eres Neón, ¿cierto?- le dijo Leorio, ella asintió.

-Kurapica me dijo que me quedaría con él...- los otros tres abrieron con sorpresa sus ojos, Neón se sonrojó más aún –lo que pasa es que mi padre me encontró, y le pedí que me ayude a escapar, porque no quiero volver con él.

-Entiendo, entonces ven con nosotros, te llevaremos al departamento en que vive.

El camino fue silencioso, y no era para más. Todo lo que había ocurrido hacía unos momentos los tenía demasiado confundidos, en parte, no podían creer que la que buscaba vengarse de Kurapica no era otra que una kuruta, que paradójicamente consideraba como un padre a Kuroro, quien era el causante directo de la masacre ocurrida en ese lugar.

Todo eso había hecho que ellos comenzaran a cuestionarse muchas cosas, empezando, ¿cómo fue que ella no murió a manos del Ryodan?, ¿qué fue lo que llevó a Kuroro a quedarse con ella y cuidarla?. Habían muchos cabos sueltos en esa historia.

Neón abrió los ojos de sorpresa al entrar en el departamento de Kurapica. Era simplemente un lugar perfecto para vivir, a ella le encantó, y hasta le dio algo de vergüenza el tener que ir al día siguiente a la pensión a buscar sus cosas acompañada por él, ya que vería con sus ojos lo que ella hacía tanto empeño en ocultar.

-Puedes sentarte- le dijo Gon, sonriendo un poco –te traeré algo de comer.

-Gracias- contestó tímidamente ella, sentándose en el sofá y mirando algo nerviosa a su alrededor.

Leorio y Killua llegaron momentos después, y se sentaron en frente de ella, con rostros de derrotados completamente.

-Se encerró en su habitación- dijo Killua, suspirando, cuando Gon llegó con cosas para comer y se sentó con ellos –igual que antes…

-¿Antes?- preguntó Neón, y los otros tres la miraron con cierta tristeza.

-Neón… ¿qué es lo que sabes de Kurapica?- le preguntó Gon, dándose cuenta que ella ya estaba metida en el problema también, y que quizás merecía saber un poco más.

-Bueno… sé que es de la tribu Kuruta, sus habitantes ponían sus ojos rojos cuando se enojaban… un grupo de asesinos los mató, y les quitó sus ojos… me imagino que Kurapica fue el que sobrevivió…

-Exacto- dijo Killua –Kurapica es, o era, hasta lo que nosotros sabíamos, el único de la tribu Kuruta que logró sobrevivir, nunca nos ha querido decir cómo lo logró. Por tanto, el mismo se impuso la tarea de vengar a los suyos, por lo que se decidió matar a cada uno de los miembros de ese grupo de asesinos, el Genei Ryodan…

Neón abrió los ojos, su cabeza trabajando rápidamente uniendo ideas, recuerdos de su vida en casa de su padre, los comentarios realizados por los guardaespaldas, creyendo que ella no escuchaba nada. De pronto, todo comenzaba a tener un sentido, por fin.

-Con esa idea lo conocimos- continuó Killua –y con esa idea llegó a trabajar como tu guardaespaldas, y renunció tiempo después. Nosotros lo ayudamos a cumplir con su promesa, pensando que de esa manera él podría vivir tranquilo por fin, y en parte no nos equivocamos, porque aunque le costó, poco a poco estaba logrando salir de todo el daño que le causó la venganza que decidió hacer…

-Entiendo…- Neón bajó la cabeza, tenía miles de preguntas que deseaba hacer, pero sabía que ellos no le contarían más que eso. Lo demás, tendría que preguntárselo al mismo Kurapica -¿y esa chica que apareció ahora…?

-Está buscando vengarse de él- contestó Leorio, acomodándose los lentes –como pudiste notar, ella es kuruta, pero al parecer no sabe lo que realmente ocurrió, porque ataca a Kurapica, siendo que son de la misma tribu, y defiende a muerte a Kuroro, que fue el causante de todo lo que le ocurrió a ellos.

-En ese caso, ¿Kurapica la conoce?- preguntó ella, los otros tres no supieron qué contestarle –es posible…

-Eso no lo sabemos…

El ruido de la puerta del cuarto de Kurapica llamó la atención de todos. Los cuatro lo quedaron mirando, y se encontraron con la imagen del rubio cansado, triste, incluso, un poco derrotado. Prácticamente se tiró a un lado de Neón en el sofá, y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó Killua, el primero en lograr salir de la impresión que le dio ver a Kurapica así.

-Hay cosas que nunca les dije- fueron las palabras de Kurapica, que sonaron más a un murmullo –yo soy el hijo mayor del jefe de la tribu, por lo que estaba destinado a serlo una vez que mi padre no se sintiera capaz de continuar con el cargo…- comenzó a decir, sin mirar a sus amigos –y tenía una hermana menor, que tenía cuatro años cuando pasó lo del Ryodan…- Kurapica soltó un suspiro –cuando el Ryodan atacó, ni mi hermana ni yo estábamos con la tribu, ella se había escapado hacia un prado y yo la seguí, porque a mamá no le gustaba que ella se alejara de noche. Estábamos en ese lugar cuando vimos el humo… y ella se fue, y nunca la pude encontrar, ni siquiera su cuerpo después de que ellos se fueron…

Se quedaron en silencio, y los demás comenzaban a entender hacia donde iban las palabras de Kurapica.

-Pude enterrar a todos los miembros de la tribu Kuruta cuando estuve solo, a todos, menos a uno… o a una, a mi hermana Dasha…

-… Estas diciendo… que… esa chica puede ser tu hermana… ¿estás seguro?- preguntó Leorio, sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso.

-No estoy diciendo que puede ser, estoy diciendo que ES Dasha- Kurapica levantó la mirada, y ellos pudieron ver una mezcla de alegría, de frustración, preocupación… tristeza… -Kuroro se la llevó, por eso nunca la pude encontrar… no puedo creerlo…- volvió a tapar su rostro con sus manos, mientras los demás se quedaban en silencio.

-Pero, Kurapica… por los años que han pasado… ¿estás seguro?- preguntó Gon.

-Si, Gon…- Kurapica sonrió levemente, con evidente tristeza –se parece mucho a mamá…

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, creo que en parte todos suponían que la que buscaba a Kurapica podía llegar a ser una kuruta, ¿cierto?, por todo el escándalo podía llegar a ser obvio. Como los que se habrán dado cuenta los que leyeron el fic "Siempre es de noche", prácticamente me di la libertad de unir las historias, porque lo que Kurapica cuenta, es lo mismo que narro en los recuerdos de él, en uno de los capítulos del otro fic. Además, como se dieron cuenta, utilicé al mismo personaje "Dasha", como su hermana.**

**Aunque tenía esta idea de que Dasha buscara a Kurapica para vengarse de él, originalmente no era así, en este fic, pero me di cuenta que mejor la incluída aquí porque le daba mucho más misterio, ¿no creen?. Además, hice el comentario respecto a eso en ese fic ^^  
**

**Por cierto, ¿les gustó?**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews de El Ángel de la oscuridad (Tú suponías lo de Dasha, ¿cierto?, tu comentario me dio a entender que sí), a Gabby-chan, Altacre02, Rlmileneos, Mimi89, candygirl-chan. **

**Que estén muy bien!!!**


	8. Dasha X Recuerdos X Kuroro

**VIII. Dasha X Recuerdos X Kuroro.**

_A la distancia lo único que podía escuchar eran gritos, tanto de la gente que vivía con ella, como de su hermano, que por lo que podía darse cuenta, que la seguía corriendo._

_-¡Dasha!- escuchaba a la distancia -¡Dasha, espérame, te puede pasar algo!, ¡¡Dasha!!_

_No le interesaba su hermano, si la alcanzaba, bien por él. Lo único que esperaba en esos momentos era poder abrazarse a su mamá o a su papá, poder sentirse protegida, dejar de sentir ese miedo que a cada momento se extendía en ella con rapidez._

_-¡Dasha!- esta vez su voz la sintió más lejos, y podía decir que esa había sido la última vez que había escuchado a su hermano._

_Era de noche, pero no le costó llegar con la tribu porque el fuego que había en el lugar le había servido de guía, como también los constantes gritos de la gente._

_Cuando se acercó al lugar, se detuvo, temerosa. Quería buscar a su mamá pero tenía tanto miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle si es que iba a ese lugar, que la tenía completamente paralizada. Pero eso había durado sólo unos momentos, porque comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a los pilares de piedras que indicaban la entrada a la tribu._

_Caminaba con lentitud, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a alguien conocido. Entre las llamas de algunas de las casas, podía ver extrañas imágenes de lo que parecían ser arañas, con muchas patas. Después de avanzar un poco, y antes de que lograra llegar al lugar en que vivía, la casa que estaba a su lado se derrumbó, dañándola un poco por el calor de las llamas._

_-¡¡Ahhh!!- gritó, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos._

_-¿Qué te ocurre, pequeña?_

_La voz suave que sintió a su lado en parte la tranquilizó. Abrió sus ojitos claros y miró al hombre de cabello negro que estaba a su lado hincado, mirándola con cierta curiosidad. En vez de contestarle sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, mostrando el miedo y la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era bastante entrada la noche, pero eso no le interesaba a cierto kuruta, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su departamento, en plena oscuridad y rodeado por el silencio. Le había costado que sus amigos lo dejaran solo, pero después de mucho insistirles (y decírselos de bastantes maneras) por fin le hicieron caso.

Trataba de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, parecía que todo lo que estaba viviendo era un tipo de emboscada del destino para seguir desesperándolo… y después de haber luchado tanto…

Pasó sus manos por su cara, tratando de concentrarse, de pensar en alguna solución a lo que estaba ocurriendo. En esos momentos prácticamente tenía tres preocupaciones (dos de ellas, sin quererlo, conectadas entre sí). Primero, estaba la "misión" que le habían asignado, que aunque aún no había aceptado formalmente realizar el trabajo, ya estaba lo bastante involucrado como para saber que no podría salirse de ese embrollo sin haber terminado su tarea.

Lo segundo, era el problema de Neón. La que una vez fue su protegida estaba en peligro, y él sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento podían llevársela, por mucho que se empeñara en protegerla. Sin contar que por el mismo hecho de tener que trabajar tenía que descuidarla a ella… y la verdad, era algo que no deseaba hacer, porque estaba seguro que a su padre le importaba tan poco la chica que estaría dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa para que ella recuperara su habilidad de adivinar el futuro.

Y, por último, la guinda del pastel: la aparición de su pequeña hermana, Dasha. ¿Cómo era posible que eso le ocurriera a él?, ¿es que la vida era lo demasiado cruel como para hacerle padecer eso? (Todo está sonando muy dramático, ¿cierto?). No era justo lo que estaba ocurriendo, que ella considerara prácticamente como héroes a los asesinos del Genei Ryodan, que los considerara como los que siempre hicieron lo correcto.

Todo eso parecía una estúpida paradoja del destino.

Mirando al techo se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, soltando un suspiro. No era para nada útil el que se desvelara pensando en su hermana, pero estaba seguro que por más que lo intentara, no podría lograrlo, tenía demasiadas piezas dispersas en su cabeza, y no lograba juntarlas para lograr armar el rompecabezas.

Un pequeño ruido le llamó la atención. Al levantar el rostro, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Gon, que después de unos momentos de quedarse de pie, decidió acercarse a su amigo, con lentitud.

-Tienes que descansar, Kurapica- le dijo Gon, con suavidad pero con firmeza a la vez. El kuruta notó la preocupación de su amigo por sus palabras –no sacas mucho si te quedas pensando en lo que pasa sin tener nada claro.

-Y dime Gon… ¿cómo crees que puedo descansar?- preguntó casi murmurando el rubio. En parte le extrañó al niño que él no le contestara de manera evasiva –son tantos los pensamientos que hay en mi cabeza que de verdad, no puedo lograrlo… ni siquiera tengo una pizca de sueño.

-Hum…- el moreno bajó la cabeza con tristeza –no quiero que te pase lo de la ciudad de York… estabas tan raro y tan aislado, que de verdad es extraño que no te hayas enfermado.

-Bueno, si recordamos, no creo haber salido tan bien de todos esos días- Kurapica sonrió con algo de amargura –pero siendo sinceros, Gon, lo que sucede ahora no tiene mucho que ver con lo del Geni Ryodan…- notó la extrañeza en la mirada de su amigo –es decir, en medio de esto no hay una promesa de la que depende mi vida de por medio… tú entiendes, ¿cierto?

-Eso creo…- el chico frunció el cejo, mirando atento a Kurapica –eso quiere decir, que no consideras tan importante a tu hermana, ¿no?... ¿o es que no estás seguro de que es ella?

-Yo no he dicho eso- replicó Kurapica, bastante serio –es obvio que el darme cuenta de que mi hermana está viva es muy importante, tanto, que cualquier otro tema ha pasado a segundo plano. Lo que quiero decir es que ahora las circunstancias no me obligan a actuar de manera irracional, ni tampoco a tener que deshacerme de personas tratando de torturar… las…- Kurapica prefirió guardar silencio ante el rostro que puso Gon al escucharlo, y éste trató de cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación.

-Aún así, hay algo que no me cuadra, por más que lo pienso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que ha pasado con ella- contestó Gon –nosotros sabemos, en realidad, todos los que conocen la historia del Ryodan, que tu tribu fue acabada por ellos, porque Kuroro lo quiso… ¿cómo es que ella no se da cuenta de ello y los defiende tanto?

-Creo que todos nos hacemos la misma pregunta, Gon- contestó Kurapica, sonriendo levemente –es demasiado extraño que ella no sepa quién fue los que masacraron a la tribu…

-O quizás ella no sabe que es kuruta- propuso Gon, como posibilidad. El rubio negó en varias ocasiones.

-No lo creo… Dasha no era tan pequeña como para no saber que era una kuruta- replicó Kurapica, pensativo –aunque yo creo que la primera duda de todos es, ¿cómo fue que sobrevivió esa noche?, ¿y cómo fue que terminó con el Ryodan?... cuando la escuché hablar daba perfectamente la impresión de que veía a Kuroro como un padre, y no cuadra…

Gon soltó un pequeño suspiro, mirando al suelo fijamente. Todo eso estaba demasiado raro, según él… y en parte, temía que esa chica terminara matando a Kurapica antes que éste lograra hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?- le preguntó de pronto, Kurapica lo miró distraído.

-¿Eh?

-¿Piensas buscarla y tratar de explicarle?- continuó Gon con sus preguntas -¿o esperarás a que ella te ubique a ti?

-Aún no lo sé, Gon… creo que esto me ha tomado un poco por sorpresa… es decir, sabía por la carta anónima que tenía un enemigo y todo eso, pero jamás de los jamases se me pasó por la cabeza que podía ser Dasha… ¡no me cuadra!

-Perdona que vuelva a preguntar, Kurapica… ¿estás realmente seguro de que es ella?- le preguntó Gon –sabemos que es kuruta porque vimos sus ojos rojos, pero eso no necesariamente quiere decir que sea tú hermana.

-Lo sé, Gon, pero si lo digo es porque estoy realmente seguro de ello…- el muchacho sonrió levemente –quizás es un ejemplo algo burdo, pero imagínate que te encuentras alguna vez con tu padre- notó que los ojos del moreno brillaron –nunca lo has visto, salvo por una fotografía… pero a pesar de eso, de lo que ha cambiado, cuando lo veas lo vas a saber con sólo mirarlo una vez…

-Entiendo…- Gon sonrió levemente, mirando hacia otro lado y pensando que Kurapica no pudo haber elegido un mejor ejemplo para explicárselo. Pero a pesar de eso, no se notaba del todo convencido –pero… si ella es tu hermana, ¿por qué no reaccionó cuando yo te dije tú nombre?

Gon pudo notar la duda en los ojos de Kurapica, que después bajó la mirada. El moreno pensó que no deseaba hacer sentir mal a su amigo, pero en su intento por entender…

-No lo sé… creo que hay muchos cabos sueltos aún, ¿no?

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- contestó Gon, animadamente. Tanto, que el rubio lo miró con extrañeza –Ya vas a ver, Kurapica, en pocos días tendremos todas las dudas contestadas porque estoy seguro que si es tu hermana definitivamente es igual de obsesiva que tú en lo que se refiere a venganzas- el rubio comenzó a reír por el comentario de Gon, divertido por sus palabras –creo que he logrado que te sientas mejor, ¿cierto?

Kurapica asintió, sonriendo levemente y comenzando a sentir sueño. No sabía si eso se debía a la conversación que había tenido con Gon, pero si era así, se lo agradecía.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir- propuso Gon, quizás adivinando lo que su amigo estaba pensando en esos momentos, como única respuesta, Kurapica asintió, poniéndose de pie y caminando a su cuarto y abriendo la puerta. Al verlo hacer eso, el moreno abrió los ojos -¿a dónde vas?

-A mi cuar…

-¿Kurapica?- se escuchó una voz femenina desde el interior -¿ocurre algo?

Completamente colorado, Kurapica dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras que Gon lo miraba con un dejo de diversión. Neón de pronto apareció con ellos, mirándolos con mucha confusión.

-¿Qué pasa?- les preguntó, primero mirando a Kurapica y luego a Gon, que trataba de aguantarse la risa.

-Na-nada, Neón- balbuceó el kuruta, tratando de sonar muy normal –lamento si te desperté.

-No te preocupes, no he podido dormir nada- murmuró ella -¿quieres que te devuelva tu cama?, quizás tú puedas dormir…

-No, para nada, vuelve a acostarte, por favor…- le pidió Kurapica, sonriendo avergonzado –ve…

-Gracias- dijo ella, entrando nuevamente. Una vez que estuvieron solos nuevamente, Gon comenzó a reírse, ganándose una mirada fea de parte de su amigo.

-De verdad tenías sueño, como para haber olvidado que le cediste tú cuarto a Neón…- le dijo, entre risas –porque no creo que hayas tenido intenciones de acostarte con ella, ¿cierto, Kurapica?

-Cállate Gon- gruñó el kuruta, logrando que su amigo se riera más de él –creo que juntarte tanto con Killua de verdad que te está haciendo mal.

-Sí, debe ser eso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Volvió a escuchar la voz tranquila del hombre, y al ver que no era capaz de hablar debido a los sollozos, se encogió de hombros, derramando más lágrimas._

_-¿Acaso esa casa te dañó?- le volvió a preguntar, esta vez la niña negó en repetidas ocasiones -¿entonces?_

_-No en… cuen… tro a mi ma… má ni a mi pa… pá…- dijo entre sollozos ella, llorando más aún._

_Pudo notar en la mirada del hombre la tristeza, y en parte se sintió mejor cuando sintió su mano acariciar su cabeza._

_-¿Y sabes dónde tienes que buscarlos?- le preguntó él._

_-Sí… en la casa del fondo…- contestó Dasha, calmándose un poco por la ilusión de que ese extraño hombre la ayudara a buscarlos –allá…_

_El hombre, de cabello negro y corto, miró a la distancia y trató de distinguir la casa de la que la niña hablaba, entre el humo y el fuego._

_-¿Me ayudarás a buscarlos?- le preguntó Dasha, en voz muy baja._

_-¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?- la niña asintió como respuesta, y él le sonreía._

_-Kuroro- una mujer de cabello azul intervino en la escena, mirando con recelo a la niña -¿qué crees que haces?, vámonos de aquí._

_-Adelántense y espérenme en el punto de encuentro- fue lo que dijo el hombre, causando la sorpresa en ella, que lo miró suspicaz –iré a penas pueda._

_-Como quieras- se encogió de hombros y, dando media vuelta, se alejó._

_Kuroro la vio alejarse, hasta que sintió que tomaban su mano, otra que era mucho más pequeñita que la suya. Más que extrañado dirigió su mirada al suelo, en donde vio a la pequeña que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules._

_-¿Iremos a buscar a mis papis?- le preguntó ella, y Kuroro se hincó a su lado._

_-Escucha, tengo que decirte algo…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentada sola en ese cuarto oscuro, la chica repasaba una y otra vez sus dos encuentros con el Bastardo de la Cadena, principalmente porque había algo que no encajaba en todo eso.

Según lo que había planeado, su primera (y única, la verdad) intención era matarlo la vez que lo había seguido, ni siquiera tenía intenciones de hablar con él, mucho menos presentarse, pero cuando lo había visto, sintió que algo se removía dentro de ella.

Y luego, el haberlo ido a ver a la entrada del edificio… pudo ver sus rostros sorprendidos cuando vieron sus ojos, pero estaba acostumbrada a eso, ya que siempre era esa la reacción de las demás personas al ver sus ojos teñidos de rojo.

Estaba clara en lo que debía hacer. Sabía que Kuroro había sido asesinado por el Bastardo de la Cadena, movido por una venganza, y se había prometido a ella misma que también se vengaría por haberle quitado a la persona que la había cuidado desde que se había quedado sin su familia ni su gente. Pero cuando lo había intentado, algo dentro de ella no la dejó moverse, hubo algo que la detuvo a momentos de atacarlo.

Y no podía entender qué era.

Se lavó la cara, tratando de ordenar sus ideas para poder llegar a una conclusión de su actitud. Lo había buscado durante años, y cuando por fin lo tenía en frente de ella, no había podido moverse, ¡no entendía qué era lo que le había ocurrido!, y eso mismo la llenaba de frustración.

Trató de sacar alguna conclusión de su manera de actuar, pensando detenidamente en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que lo había encontrado por primera vez.

Quizás era algo en su apariencia… rubio, no muy alto (al menos en comparación con sus amigos), con ojos azules y grandes, tez blanca… con un arete en su oreja izquierda.

-En la…

Dasha se puso de pie, se dirigió casi corriendo hacia una cajita que tenía sobre un mueble (el único que había) y lo abrió. Fue ahí que encontró dos aretes, iguales a los que le había visto al Bastardo de la Cadena.

-… Pero… ¿qué es eso?...

Recordando todo lo que había ocurrido cuando estaba con él, fue haciendo memoria en busca de algún indicio que le ayudara a entender lo que estaba pasando, y tratar de afirmar o negar la sospecha que crecía cada vez más dentro de ella.

-Lo… lo llamaron… Kura… pica…- Dasha se sentó en el sofá, completamente pálida –Kurapica… ¿qué demonios está ocurriendo?

Soltó un suspiro, mientras apretaba en su mano los dos aretes.

Kuroro lo único que le había dicho de él era que buscaba una venganza, no le había dicho de qué, ni tampoco su nombre… él sólo lo llamaba así, Bastardo de la Cadena.

Se dio cuenta que habían muchas cosas que no entendían, y que si quería seguir pensando en su venganza, tenía que aclararlas, porque si no, no lograría hacerlo bien.

-Pero aún así… es imposible…- murmuró luego de unos momentos Dasha, y levantó la vista al techo –tan imposible como que todos volverán algún día y ya no me sentiré más sola…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-…- la niña se quedó en silencio durante algunos momentos, pensativa –entonces… ¿ellos ya no van a volver?- le preguntó, mientras sus ojitos comenzaban a derramar algunas lágrimas._

_-No, ninguno…- contestó Kuroro, secándole las lágrimas con su mano con suavidad –ellos lucharon, pero no lograron ganarle a aquellos malvados._

_-¿Por qué les hicieron eso?- preguntó Dasha, con inocencia -¿usted sabe quiénes fueron?_

_-No, pequeña- contestó Kuroro –no lo sé… si estoy aquí es porque quise ayudarlos, pero esos malvados ya se habían ido cuando llegué…_

_Dasha bajó la mirada, sumamente triste y sin saber qué hacer. Kuroro se ponía de pie, y la veía con mirada serena, decidiendo en esos momentos qué debía hacer con la pequeña, que había comenzado a llorar nuevamente, y se había agachado en el suelo._

_-Mami, papi… Kura… pica…- murmuraba, triste._

_Kuroro la continuó mirando, levantando la mano listo para darle el golpe final. Ya tenía ojos rojos, no le interesaba conseguir uno más, así que se evitaría problemas. Estaba bajando su mano cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, con los ojitos inundados por sus lágrimas, e hipando debido al llanto._

_Se detuvo, sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía dentro de él, aunque no entendía del todo bien la razón._

_¿Es que acaso estaba sintiendo lástima por esa chiquilla?_

_-¿Me voy a quedar sola, señor?- le preguntó, sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de Kuroro._

_-…- después de unos momentos, su mano bajó, de manera definitiva. Le sonrió a la niña -¿cuál es tú nombre?_

_-Dasha- contestó ella._

_-Dasha… es muy bonito… ¿te quieres quedar aquí, Dasha?- le preguntó, ella negó con energía –bien, en ese caso…_

_Kuroro dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, caminando con lentitud y con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella lo quedó mirando confusa._

_-¿Quieres venir o no?- le preguntó Kuroro de pronto, mirándola –si quieres puedes acompañarme, no me molestaría._

_La niña lo quedó mirando, y después de unos momentos llegó a su lado y caminó junto a él._

_-Mi nombre, Dasha, es Kuroro. Mucho gusto._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

**Hola, ¿cómo les pareció el cap?. Lo que es a mí, me dejó bastante satisfecha porque no me costó mucho escribirlo y creo que salió bien. El "recuerdo" de Dasha era una escena que iba a usar para otro fic (el cual hasta tiene nombre, pero no sé si algún día lo escribiré...), en fin, espero que la actitud de Kuroro haya quedado creíble... je :P**

**Por cierto, lamento la demora pero me fui de vacaciones y volví hace poco, por eso me atrasé en las actualizaciones de los fics.**

**Agradecimientos a El ángel de la oscuridad, Kykio 2144, Puppygirl, Candygirl-chan, Altacre02 y a Nabiki-sama por dejarme reviews ^^**


	9. X Hermanos X

**IX. X Hermanos X**

Neón, en parte, no podía negar que se sentía como si estuviera en su casa. Y no se trataba sólo porque conocía a todos los que estaban en ese departamento (partiendo por el dueño y terminando con los que buscaban cualquier excusa para quedarse unos cuantos días más), sino que todos la hacían sentirse así. A pesar que sólo con Kurapica había tenido una relación más cercana, sus amigos la trataban como si la hubieran conocido de toda la vida, así que se sentía de lo más cómoda.

Sin contar que se podría decir que la trataban como a una reina, en el sentido que estaba ahí con el título de "invitada", por lo que estaba obligada a no hacer nada en todo el día, por mucho que insistiera… por otra parte (y estaba segura que no era porque el kuruta le gustaba), Kurapica cocinaba muy bien, así que ella no había tenido oportunidad de mostrar sus dones culinarios (que según ella, no tenía ninguno)

En fin, después de pasar unos cuantos días en el departamento de Kurapica prácticamente como una presa (en todo caso, ella no hacía muchos esfuerzos por salir de ahí, prefería sentirse segura y que su padre no la encontrara). Ni siquiera había ido a trabajar, ni tampoco tenía ganas de llamar por teléfono ni siquiera a Rayén para aclararle un poco lo que había ocurrido, tampoco había dejado que Kurapica fuera al restaurante y explicara más o menos la situación.

-Está bien…- suspiró Neón, después de estar más de un minuto pensando en lo que los tres que tenía al frente le habían dicho –en parte tienen razón, no es bueno que me aísle aquí sólo por temor a que me lleven con ellos…

-No es sólo por eso- replicó Kurapica, que la miraba apoyado en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados –has estado cerca de una semana aquí, y ni siquiera has ido a la pensión a buscar tus cosas… la señora no nos dejó entrar a nosotros, a pesar que llevábamos tus llaves, y ya no te puedes estar vistiéndote con mi ropa, no te queda bien.

Neón se sonrojó visiblemente, mirando hacia abajo. Kurapica se dio cuenta que con sus palabras había incomodado a la chica, por lo que decidió desviar un poco la conversación, sobre todo cuando notó que sus dos amigos estaban que estallaban de la risa.

-¿Piensas seguir trabajando?- le preguntó. Notó que Neón dudaba.

-No lo sé…- contestó ella, después de unos momentos de pensarlo –en parte me da miedo, porque ellos saben que trabajo ahí, pero no quiero dejar de hacerlo porque tú estás dejando que me quede y yo no te he dado nada por eso, además has sido muy amable conmigo, y…

-Si crees que tengo intenciones de cobrarte, estás equivocada- la interrumpió Kurapica, con algo de seriedad en su tono de voz… ¿o acaso era molestia porque ella pensara eso de él? –no es necesario, y lo sabes. Más me preocupa tú seguridad, no quiero que por alguna irresponsabilidad ellos logren llevarte.

-Entiendo…- murmuró Neón, mirando algo incómoda hacia la pared. ¿Estaba llamando "irresponsabilidad" a ir a su trabajo?, no podía negar que en parte eso le molestaba. Aunque en parte también lo entendía, y deseaba pensar que no había elegido bien sus palabras para hablar sobre ello.

-Entonces- dijo Gon, mirando con una sonrisa a Neón -¿vamos primero a tu pensión y después a tu trabajo?

-¿A la pensión?- a Neón casi le da ataque, y Kurapica sí se dio cuenta de eso. La chica no quería que ellos vieran el lugar en que estaba viviendo, ¡le daba muchísima vergüenza, sobre todo después de ver el lugar en que el kuruta estaba viviendo! –eh… verán… yo no creo que sea necesario que…

-Si tienes mucho problema nos quedamos afuera- le dijo Killua, interrumpiéndola. Se había dado cuenta perfectamente del problema de la muchacha (al parecer, el único que no lo había hecho era Gon) –no tenemos intenciones de hacerte sentir mal, o algo así…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el moreno, mirando a sus amigos sin poder entender. Killua le pegó un coscorrón -¡oye!

-Mejor no preguntes- gruñó Killua, algo molesto porque su amigo continuaba igual de desubicado que cuando eran niños (habían cosas que simplemente, no cambiaban). Kurapica los miró con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a Neón.

-Ve a cambiarte- le dijo, con suavidad –te esperaremos y después saldremos.

-Bien.

Con algo de desgana fue al cuarto de Kurapica y se puso la ropa que usaba el día en que prácticamente había llegado a vivir a ese departamento. No podía negar que a pesar de la preocupación que tenía de que su padre la fuera a encontrar, con ellos se sentía muy segura y tranquila. Sabía que tanto como Kurapica, como Gon, Killua y el mismo Leorio, la defenderían todo lo que pudieran si es que llegaban a buscarla ahí… y de verdad, no lo creía.

Además, a petición de ella misma, le estaban enseñando a defenderse (en eso habían ocupado las tardes que ella había estado ahí). Aunque sólo habían logrado enseñarle movimientos básicos de autodefensa, al menos éstos lograrían dejarlos fuera de combate durante algunos momentos… que no podría desperdiciar por ningún motivo.

Cerca de diez minutos después, los cuatro salían del edificio y en la calle se encontraron con Leorio, que los llevaría en su automóvil (más que nada para que no vieran a Neón en la calle, por si alguien la estaba buscando), y en poco tiempo se detuvieron frente a un edificio de tres pisos y notablemente mal cuidado. Todos salieron del automóvil.

Neón se adelantó con rapidez, una clara señal de que no quería que ninguno la acompañase. Al darse cuenta de ello, los cuatro se apoyaron en el automóvil con gestos casuales, dispuestos a esperar lo que la chica considerara necesario para llevarse sus cosas. Pero antes de entrar, ella se detuvo, y volteó a verlos.

-Kurapica…- dijo, después de unos momentos de silencio -… ¿me puedes acompañar?

-Claro- contestó él, sonriendo e ignorando las miradas de picardía que le dedicaron sus amigos. Pensó que era lo mejor para su salud mental.

-Cuidado con lo que hacen…- le murmuró Kurapica, y éste lo miró muy feo, agradeciendo en parte que Neón no hubiera escuchado.

Salió a recibirlos la dueña del lugar, que en parte se extrañó de ver a la chica acompañada de ese joven (tan apuesto, además)

-¡Neón!- le dijo la mujer, aún sorprendida –que bueno verte, de verdad que nos tenías a todos preocupados, muchacha. ¡Mira que desaparecerte por casi una semana!, pensé de verdad que eras más responsable…

La mujer siguió hablando, y Neón miró a Kurapica con una pequeña sonrisa, con la que le intentaba decir que en parte sentía que estuviera viendo una escena como esa. El muchacho se encogió de hombros levemente, como diciéndole que no se preocupara por eso.

-Eh, sí, gracias…- la chica la interrumpió un poco, esperando que con eso dejara de hablar tanto (y tan rápido, además) –necesito hablar con usted, es algo importante.

-¿Es privado?- le preguntó la mujer, mirando de reojo a Kurapica –porque si quieres lo hacemos en tu cuarto y dejamos a tú novio afuera.

Neón prácticamente se puso como tomate al escucharla, mientras que el kuruta se limitó a enarcar una ceja, sin hacer ningún comentario. No quiso mirar a Neón, simplemente para no avergonzarla más de lo que ya estaba (aunque igual le hubiera gustado fijarse más en su reacción ante la idea de que ambos fueran novios)

-Él no es mi novio- se apresuró a aclarar ella –es un amigo…

-Claro, amigo…- repitió la mujer, con un tono de voz y una sonrisa que reflejaban muy bien que no le había creído ni media palabra. Neón decidió ignorar ese detalle -¿y se puede hablar en frente de él?

-Sí… lo que pasa es que me voy de la pensión- dijo la chica, deseando salir de esa conversación tan vergonzosa –y vine a buscar mis cosas. Como le pagué el mes la semana pasada, no creo que haya problema con eso…

-No, no hay problema- dijo la mujer, mirando con algo de seriedad a los dos jóvenes que estaban en frente de ella -¿se van a vivir juntos?- ante la pregunta, Neón volvió a sonrojarse, y estaba pensando en la respuesta que iba a darle, cuando él comenzó a hablar con la misma diplomacia con que acostumbraba.

-Eso es algo que no le incumbe- contestó Kurapica con amabilidad –si Neón no tiene deudas con usted, y como estamos algo apurados, creo que lo mejor será que vamos a buscar tus cosas a tu cuarto, aún tenemos mucho qué hacer.

-Eh… sí- aún algo sorprendida por las palabras del muchacho, Neón caminó a la puerta ignorando completamente la cara seria que tenía la dueña. En parte entendía que se hubiera enojado con las palabras del rubio, pero la pregunta que les hizo, simplemente no le interesaba –iré a empacar, cuando termine le entregaré las llaves.

-Esperaré…

Con un gesto, Neón le indicó a Kurapica que entrara con ella y, a penas lo hizo, cerró la puerta, suspirando porque por fin podían salvarse de la presencia de la dueña. Kurapica se notaba algo divertido por las reacciones de la muchacha.

-Por favor- le dijo ella, con seriedad –cierra los ojos y espérate tranquilo a que termine de ordenar mis cosas.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Kurapica, más divertido aún. A pesar de la protesta, igual cerró los ojos –no creo que esté Medusa(1) acá dentro, o algo así…

-No es eso- gruñó Neón, sacando su maleta y comenzando a guardar su ropa ahí –es que este cuarto es un asco, y no quiero que lo veas.

-¿Por qué?, no creas que es la primera vez que estoy en una pocilga- con cuidado, Kurapica buscó la pared, se apoyó en ella y se cruzó de brazos, su rostro hacia donde suponía estaba la chica, arreglando sus cosas.

-No preguntes…- murmuró ella –sabes que me da vergüenza que veas cómo estaba viviendo.

-Anda, me extraña que te comportes de esa manera conmigo- replicó Kurapica, sin cambiar de posición.

-No puedes comparar- insistió Neón, sin siquiera mirarlo y luchando para meter su ropa relativamente ordenada, quería salir lo más pronto de ese lugar –comparado con esto, tú departamento perfectamente puede ser tomado como un castillo… y más por cómo lo cuidas y lo limpias…

-Insisto que estás exagerando- replicó Kurapica –y si sigues metiendo así tú ropa, no te va a caber ni la mitad de toda la ropa que tienes.

Neón lo miró, con el ceño fruncido. Consideró obvio que en esos momentos el rubio tendría los ojos cerrados, disimulando que ya había visto perfectamente cómo era el lugar en que Neón estuvo viviendo tantos meses.

-Ya, ábrelos- cedió ella, suspirando con resignación. Por supuesto que Kurapica abrió los ojos inmediatamente –si ya viste todo, no se por qué te haces más el tonto.

-No te molestes- le pidió él –no entiendo por qué te haces tanto problema, puedo ver que tú mantienes el lugar ordenado y limpio… dentro de lo que puedes, claro.

-Como digas- suspiró ella –ya, ayúdame, para que salgamos pronto de aquí.

No demoraron tanto como Neón había presupuesto, así que un rato después ambos salían con las maletas de la chica y, además, con una caja en donde llevaban algunas otras cosas. Lo que entristeció un poco a la muchacha, era que no había podido ver a su amiga Rayén, al menos para despedirse de ella.

Lo que la consoló, eso sí, era que de seguro estaría en el restaurante, por lo que la vería cuando fuera después.

Los otros tres los esperaban tomando helado y conversando animadamente, a pesar de esto cuando los vieron salir, se sintieron aliviados.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Leorio, mirando al cielo –no es que quisiera interrumpirlos, pero de verdad, como que se demoraron un poquito.

-No molestes- gruñó Kurapica, mientras dejaba las cosas de Neón en el portamaletas –ya, ahora tenemos que ir al restaurante, y estaremos listos.

-Podríamos quedarnos a almorzar- sonrió Gon –me gusta la comida de allá.

-Como quieras.

Llegaron en algunos minutos al restaurante, pero nunca pensaron que dentro de ahí encontrarían a Dasha, que estaba sentada en una mesa del rincón, de lo más pensativa. Al entrar, todos la quedaron mirando con sorpresa, y luego entre ellos, como pensando qué hacer.

-¡Neón!- Rayén se acercó corriendo a ellos al verlos, con la cara alegre de ver a su amiga bien –hasta que apareces por fin, ¡no tienes idea lo preocupados que estábamos porque no sabíamos nada de ti!, ¿en dónde te metiste?, ¿y quiénes eran esos tipos que vinieron ese día?, saliste corriendo como si te estuviera persiguiendo un demonio.

-Es que fue algo así- contestó Neón, sonriendo un poco –sólo venía a decirles que no se preocuparan, porque estoy bien.

-Tienes mucho que explicar- continuó Rayén –vengan, no se queden parados en la entrada.

Todos fueron a sentarse. Menos Kurapica, que quedó mirando a la kuruta que estaba sentada en un rincón, demasiado pensativa como para darse cuenta que era observada con tanta atención. Después de unos momentos, el rubio decidió ir a sentarse con sus amigos, no sabía si era el momento indicado para hablar con ella.

Sus amigos ya habían pedido el almuerzo a Rayén, y se habían arriesgado a pedir por Kurapica, pensando que éste iría a hablar con su hermana. Mientras esperaban a que les llevaran la comida, el kuruta permaneció completamente ajeno a la conversación de sus amigos, en las que incluso Neón participaba activamente desde que los conocía un poco mejor.

-Kurapica- Gon llamó su atención -¿por qué no vas y tratas de hablar con ella?

-¿Hablar?, te recuerdo que me quiere matar, no creo que me deje hablar mucho- replicó con seriedad Kurapica.

-Pero están en un lugar público- dijo esta vez Leorio, encontrándole razón a su amigo –ve, estoy seguro que no te va a atacar estando en un lugar así.

-Y si llega a hacerlo, nosotros estaremos atentos- dijo esta vez Killua, con tranquilidad.

Kurapica dudó notablemente, mientras que de reojo volvía a mirar a la joven.

-No lo sé…- murmuró –quizás después.

Todos se encogieron de hombros, pensando que ya no dependía de ellos y que si su amigo desperdiciaba una oportunidad como para hablar… ya no era problema de ellos (aunque en el fondo sabían que tenían que seguir insistiendo)

-Listo, su comida- escucharon una alegre voz. Era Rayén, que se quedó con ellos y pidió explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado hacía unos días.

Neón le contó la verdad, algo cambiada, pero en la esencia era lo mismo. Su padre quería que volviera con él, a lo que ella se negaba rotundamente y, como sabía que vivía en la pensión, había decidido irse con Kurapica y sus amigos a vivir, para mantener su relativa independencia.

-No es por asustarte- le dijo Rayén, después de escuchar la historia con atención –pero lo he visto después por estos lados, supuse que estaba buscándote.

-Entiendo…- murmuró Neón, preocupada –entonces no podré volver a trabajar- dijo con pesar.

-Pero, ¿por qué no le dices que no quieres ir con él, y ya?- le preguntó Rayén.

-No es tan simple… ojalá se tratara sólo de eso.

Kurapica escuchaba a medias la conversación. Estaba más atento en lo que hacía la joven que estaba sentada a la distancia de ellos y, de pronto, se decidió.

Se puso de pie y caminó con seguridad hacia ella, causando la extrañeza en sus amigos, que se miraron algo preocupados.

Al llegar al lado de la mesa de ella, espero a que lo mirara (en algún momento tendría que notar que estaba a su lado). Dasha, al levantar los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada del rubio, estuvo a punto de levantarse debido a la sorpresa, pero sólo se quedó de pie, mirándolo con atención.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Dasha- le dijo, a lo que ella frunció el cejo.

-¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?- le preguntó con visible desconfianza ella. Por única respuesta, Kurapica se sentó en la silla del frente –escúchame, con el hecho de que aquí no sea capaz de atacarte, no significa que hayamos firmado un tratado de guerra- dijo, con seriedad –y contéstame, ¿cómo es que conoces mi nombre?

-¿Qué es lo que te extraña?- fue lo que el kuruta le dijo, con tranquilidad -¿el que sea capaz de acercarme a ti, a pesar de la amenaza, o que conozca tu nombre?

-¿Se supone que tengo que responder?- le preguntó ella, dándose cuenta que no quería irse de ahí. Algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que quedarse, porque con esa conversación iba a entender muchas cosas de su pasado -¿por qué no mejor, respondes tú las mías?

-Como quieras…- se encogió de hombros Kurapica, disimulando su ansiedad y nerviosismo con ese gesto (o, al menos, intentándolo) –escucho…

-¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre?- volvió a preguntar ella, mirándolo fijamente.

Kurapica no contestó durante unos momentos, dudando sobre las palabras que tendría que usar.

-Te prometo que voy a contestarte- le dijo –pero primero, te pido que me digas algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo conociste a Kuroro?- le preguntó.

-Él me salvó- contestó con seguridad Dasha, cerrando los ojos –yo pertenecí a una tribu que fue atacada por unos bandidos, y mataron a toda mi familia –cuando la chica abrió los ojos, Kurapica los vio rojos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza –esa noche del ataque, me encontró y me llevó con él, cuidándome como su hija. ¿Contesté tu pregunta?

-Sí…- respondió Kurapica, dándose cuenta que aún habían muchos cavos sueltos en el tema, y que quizás nunca podría contestarlos… ¿la razón?, Dasha tenía su versión de esa noche, y lamentablemente, la parte de Kuroro no era posible saberla… aún no lograba entender por qué decidió dejarla viva.

-Ahora, te toca contestarme.

El muchacho se dio cuenta que no valía la pena seguir esquivando el tema. Cerró sus ojos también, durante algunos momentos, mientras pensaba en las palabras que elegiría para decírselo.

-Hace mucho tiempo, antes de conocer al Genei Ryodan, tuve una familia- comenzó a decir Kurapica, y abrió con lentitud sus ojos, que estaban de color rojo –tuve unos padres muy cariñosos, también abuelos y tíos… y una hermana menor… yo pensé que todos habían muerto una noche que atacaron el lugar donde vivía… pero no…

La miró fijamente, y por su reacción, se dio cuenta que ella no necesitaba más palabras.

Dasha se puso de pie, pálida, y mirando con espanto a Kurapica y sus ojos rojos. Debido al ruido, todos los que estaban en el lugar voltearon a verlos, pero a ellos no les importó, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de ello. Sólo continuaron observándose.

-No… no…- balbuceó ella –Kura… Kurapica, no…

Su voz le salió temblorosa, y casi no podía controlar sus manos. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, miles de preguntas comenzaban a surgir en su cabeza, por momentos sintió que sus piernas casi no le respondían…

Y fue con eso que sintió que se acercaba a ella y la afirmaba, evitando que cayera al suelo. En vez de rechazarlo (como fue su primer impulso), simplemente lo quedó mirando fijamente.

Kurapica se dio cuenta que ella no necesitaba más palabras, lo había reconocido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1). Medusa: por si alguien no sabe quién es, ella es un ser mitológico que tenía cabellos de serpientes y a todos los que miraba a los ojos los convertía en piedra. El héroe griego Perseo la mató, cortándole la cabeza (qué tierno), y después éste la usaba en las batallas… creo que lo que hizo fue ver el reflejo de Medusa en su escudo, y de esa manera, no le fue necesario verla de frente (bastante inteligente el héroe éste)**

**--------**

**¿Qué les pareció?, lo que es a mí, me dejó bastante satisfecha la conversación entre Kurapica y Dasha. Les estaría mintiendo si les digo que lo tenía pensado, cuando me senté a escribir el cap, ni siquiera había pensado de que ella estuviera en el restaurante, sólo se escribió de pronto y continué con la idea. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado esa parte también. **

**Como se darán cuenta, aún quedan algunas conversaciones para aclarar las cosas entre los hermanos, que muy seguramente estará el próximo capítulo.**

**Un gran saludo a Flor de Papel, Burn another page (jajaja, que extraño nick elegiste xD), Mimi89 y al Ángel de la oscuridad, por los comentarios que me dejaron del cap anterior. **

**Estaré esperando sus reviews!!!. Saludos**


	10. Ryodan X Ataque X Nostrade

**X. Ryodan X Ataque X Nostrade**

El contacto entre ellos duró sólo unos momentos, y Kurapica no supo qué sentir, mucho menos qué pensar. Pero pronto pensó que había sido una verdadera imprudencia haber actuado así con ella… aunque quizás no. Sabía que no podía dejar que ella cayera al suelo, pero eso tampoco lo dejaba acercarse mucho a ella.

Y se dio cuenta de ello cuando, después que Dasha se quedara quieta, lo rechazó con violencia, alejándose de él con rapidez, mirándolo con rabia. El kuruta notó que sus ojos tenían lágrimas que ella luchaba para que se quedaran en ese lugar.

-No… tienes derecho…- murmuró Dasha, temblando -¿acaso crees que te voy a creer?, mi hermano murió junto a mis padres y a los demás kurutas aquella noche. Si yo logré sobrevivir fue porque Kuroro me ayudó, él…

-Él fue el causante de todo eso- la interrumpió Kurapica, con voz calmada y sentándose nuevamente. La gente que estaba en el lugar ya los estaba mirando con cierto interés y lo que menos quería era llamar la atención –Él es parte del Genei Ryodan, Dasha, y fueron ellos los que masacraron a la tribu, para tener en su poder los ojos rojos.

Dasha no contestó, ni siquiera parecía escuchar lo que Kurapica le decía. La chica se apoyó en la mesa, digiriendo lo que le habían dicho, el otro esperó calmado a que ella dijera algo, para continuar conversando.

-Mientes…- murmuró la chica.

-¿De qué otra manera puedes explicar que él estuviera ahí esa noche?- preguntó con cierta ironía el rubio, momentos después se arrepintió del tono usado. Dasha no tenía la culpa de nada –escucha… no se qué mentiras te dijo Kuroro, pero fue él quien ideó lo que ocurrió esa noche, la historia del joven bueno que salvó a una niña es sólo una mentira… él no era bueno, Dasha, aún no me explico cómo fue que te dejó viva.

-Cállate… ¿cómo quieres que te crea algo así?, tú… tú… incluso puede que ni siquiera seas mi hermano.

-Por favor… viste mis ojos, sabes que es verdad, aunque no lo aceptes- Kurapica no habló unos momentos, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera acabar con la gran tensión que había entre ellos. Su voz sonó mucho más suave esta vez –entiendo que estés confundida… supongo que debe ser difícil para ti entender que Kuroro en realidad no era más que un asesino, y que…

-¡Basta!- el grito de Dasha llamó la atención de todos en el lugar. Los amigos de Kurapica vieron la escena con preocupación, el kuruta miró impasible a la chica, esperando que hiciera o dijera algo. Contrario a lo que esperaba, ella se acercó, quedando a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de él –escúchame bien, Bastardo de la Cadena –comenzó a decir, lentamente. A Kurapica le pareció que temblaba de rabia –si te crees tan listo como para inventar esta historia…

-Los dos sabemos que no es mentira- la interrumpió Kurapica, con el ceño fruncido –tú lo sabes muy bien. Es imposible que conociera tu nombre con sólo verte una vez, es imposible que mis ojos fueran de otro color, si es que yo no fuera un Kuruta… deja de negarlo, Dasha, por favor… no dejes que Kuroro te siga manipulando aún muerto.

La reacción que tuvo ella al escucharlo, fueron bastante menos fuerte que lo que ambos esperaban. Una simple cachetada definitivamente no solía ser muy usada por alguien que podía manejar el NEN (y en parte, debía agradecer que sólo hiciera eso) y, por parte de Dasha, la rabia que aún sentía dentro de ella no fue para nada calmada por ese golpe. Sinceramente, a ella le hubiera gustado sacarle la cabeza.

Pero dejó la conversación hasta ahí no más, estaba demasiado confundida, necesitaba pensar. Después de tranquilizarse un poco, tomó su bolso y salió del lugar, empujando por accidente a una señora que pasaba por ahí.

Kurapica no se movió durante unos momentos. La vio alejarse y aunque por un momento pensó en seguirla, consideró que era mejor que ella meditara lo que le había dicho, que averiguara cuál era la verdad, y que se convenciera de ella.

Mientras se ponía de pie, maldijo nuevamente a Kuroro y a todo el Ryodan, como por enésima vez en su vida.

No se detuvo en la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos, le dio una leve mirada a Gon (que lo veía bastante preocupado desde el lugar en que estaba sentado) y a Neón, que también lucía algo preocupada. Los tres amigos se dieron cuenta que, al menos ese día, no verían a Kurapica durante un buen rato.

-¿No piensan ir con él?- preguntó Neón, una vez que Kurapica se fue y cuando notó que ninguno de los tres tenía intenciones de moverse -¿es que acaso no les preocupa lo que pueda pasar con él?

-Tú no entiendes- le dijo Killua, tratando de demostrar despreocupación (aunque se notaba que no era lo que sentía en esos momentos) –si Kurapica quisiera que lo acompañáramos, nos lo habría pedido, así de simple… y como ahora no quiere nuestra compañía, nos habría mandado al diablo si es que insistimos en ir con él.

-Pero…- Neón se notaba contrariada –él es su amigo, ¿es que ustedes de verdad no se preocupan por él?, ¿qué clase de amigos son?

-No te equivoques- replicó Leorio, después de tomar un poco de su bebida –tú no conoces el carácter de Kurapica, sólo lo has visto en sus días felices. Cuando él quiere estar solo, simplemente lo hace saber no dirigiéndose a nosotros…

-Neón- Gon intervino al notar que la chica iba a contestarle al doctor –creo que no entiendes lo que te queremos decir. Lo que pasa es que Kurapica es un tanto difícil de carácter, tú lo sabes, y cuando le ocurren ciertas cosas en su vida es mejor dejarlo solo un rato, para que ordene sus ideas… ya sabes que es bastante racional en ese sentido…- el moreno se quedó callado cuando vio que sus palabras no estaban funcionando, Neón soltó un bufido –él quiere estar solo… y por más que lo busques, no lo vas a encontrar.

-Yo creo que eso lo dicen sólo para no darse el trabajo de ir con él- contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-No hables de lo que no sabes- gruñó Killua, algo molesto –porque sólo conoces la parte bonita de toda esta historia, nada más. No tienes idea de lo que hemos tenido que pasar para ayudarlo, cómo quedó después que logró su tonta venganza y lo que nos costó que saliera de esa depresión. Sólo llegaste hace poco, no sabes nada de él.

Neón bajó la cabeza, visiblemente incómoda y a punto de largarse a llorar. Gon y Leorio miraron de mala manera a Killua, que sólo se encogió de hombros, dándoles a entender que ni loco se iba a disculpar.

-Eh… iré a ver… al… a la cocinera- Neón se puso de pie y se fue de ahí, con intenciones de hablar con Rayén, o con la cocinera, si es que no estaba su amigo Ian presente. A penas dejó a los muchachos, Killua recibió un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Leorio.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?- le reclamó el albino, enojado.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Neón que Kurapica odiaba trabajar para ella?- le dijo él –fue lo único que te faltó para hacerla llorar.

Killua se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Aunque en parte creía que ellos tenían razón, no quería reconocerlo en frente de sus amigos. Simplemente miró hacia otro lado. Tanto Gon como Leorio se miraron, ahora tendrían que esperar a que Neón se decidiera a salir para poder irse al departamento de su amigo, y ver si éste estaba ahí. Les dio la impresión que tenían para rato en ese lugar.

Neón entró a la zona de la cocina cabizbaja, fue tanto así, que Rayén, que estaba ahí en esos momentos, la miró con cierta confusión.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó para que tengas esa cara?- le preguntó –hace menos de cinco minutos estabas de lo más contenta ahí afuera, con los amigos de tu novio. Sí que estás rara… ¿o es que ya te arrepentiste de haberte ido a vivir con él?, si sólo llevan unos cuantos días juntos.

-Empezando- Neón respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse y así no decirle quizás qué barbaridad a su amiga –Kurapica es un amigo, nada más- Rayén hizo una mueca de incredulidad -¡es en serio!. Segundo, si me voy a vivir con él, es sólo porque no quiero que mi padre me encuentre, no quiero volver con él.

-No entiendo por qué te haces tanto problema con eso- suspiró su amiga, haciendo ojos al cielo –es simplemente negarte, nada más. Sólo estás exagerando, plántate en frente de tu padre y dile: "gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero primero muerta antes de volver contigo. Por su atención, gracias"

-Y yo te insisto, no es tan simple- Neón se sentó, soltando un suspiro –digamos que hay muchas cosas de él que tú no sabes, y que no aceptará un "no" como respuesta. Es capaz de llevarme a la fuerza si es que tiene la posibilidad- con esas palabras, Rayén se largó a reír -¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Es que suena como si fuera de la mafia, o algo así- contestó Rayén, de lo más divertida –quizás leyó mucho "El Padrino".

"Ojalá fuera sólo eso" pensó Neón, mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa. Definitivamente, su amiga no conocía mucho del mundo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurapica caminaba por la calle, con la cabeza gacha, evitando chocar con la gente que iba en dirección contraria a la de él. Como pocas veces, iba bastante distraído, la conversación con Dasha definitivamente no le había hecho muy bien, lo había dejado más confundido que antes. Porque no podía negar que por tan sólo unos momentos, había pensado que ella le había creído casi inmediatamente, pero tenía que retarse por iluso. Era muy difícil que algo así ocurriera.

Dasha prácticamente había crecido con las cosas que le había enseñado Kuroro, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, él había sido casi como un padre, y creer que él era un asesino (junto con el grupo que solía acompañarlo) por supuesto que le iba a costar… sobre todo porque ellos habían asesinado a su familia.

Llegó a una plaza, y sin darse cuenta que se sentó justo en la banquita en que estaba Neón cuando le pidió ayuda por su padre, trató de ordenar sus ideas, pensando que ya al menos con Dasha no tenía mucho qué hacer, sólo esperar la respuesta que ella podría darle… sólo esperaba que hubiera recapacitado sobre su promesa de asesinarlo, no estaba listo para decidir qué hacer en esos momentos.

Y fue en un momento en que miró distraído la calle, que se fijó en un automóvil en particular. No tardó en darse cuenta que ahí iba Nostrade, y mucho menos se demoró en darse cuenta que se dirigía hacia el restaurante. Se puso de pie rápidamente, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su celular, y marcaba.

-¿Kurapica?- Leorio le contestó casi inmediatamente.

-Saquen a Neón de ahí- le dijo, corriendo a lo que más podía hacia donde estaban sus amigos –van hacia allá.

-¿En dónde estás?- su amigo doctor se notó un poco más alterado, lo que definitivamente llamó la atención de los otros dos.

-Cerca, voy hacia allá- contestó Kurapica –saquen a Neón de ahí, van a buscarla.

-Como digas.

Kurapica colgó el teléfono, aumentando la velocidad de su carrera. Se habría pasado de tonto si es que se llevaban a Neón, prácticamente la había llevado a la boca del lobo, definitivamente había sido una mala idea haber ido a almorzar ahí.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué te dijo Kurapica?- preguntó Gon, inmediatamente después que Leorio terminara de hablar con el kuruta -¿le pasa algo?

-Nostrade viene- contestó Leorio, poniéndose de pie con rapidez –tenemos que irnos ahora mismo, no podemos dejar que nos vean con ella, ni tampoco que se la lleven.

Gon fue el que se dirigió a la cocina, mientras que Killua caminaba a la puerta del restaurante y miraba hacia la calle, tratando de ver si se acercaban o no. Leorio miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar alguien que actuara extraño, que los estuviera vigilándolos, le daba la impresión que lo habían delatado… en esos momentos pensó en lo útil que sería si Senritsu estuviera ahí con ellos.

-¡Neón!- Gon entró haciendo escándalo, buscando casi como un desesperado a la muchacha entre la gente que estaba ahí -¿dónde estás, Neón?

-¿Qué pasa?- la chica se puso de pie con rapidez, algo asustada por los gritos de Gon.

-Tenemos que irnos- contestó Gon, y ella se dio cuenta que lo más seguro es que su padre estuviera ahí. Se limitó a asentir, caminando hacia la puerta. Quedó a medio camino porque apareció Killua por ahí, y luego Leorio.

-Ya llegaron- les dijo el albino –si salimos por la puerta principal sería como decirles con un letrero gigante que prácticamente nos tienen.

-Hay otra puerta- dijo Neón, comenzando a sentirse de verdad nerviosa –vamos por ahí.

No era que desconfiara de los amigos de Kurapica, al contrario, tenía muy claro que ellos harían tantos esfuerzos como el que fue su guardaespaldas para protegerla, pero eso significaría que habrían problemas en el restaurante, y si su padre llevaba los mismos guardaespaldas que la otra vez, al menos el restaurante no saldría tan bien librado.

-Espera- Rayén estaba en la puerta, mirando hacia afuera por una pequeña ventanita. Cerró la puerta con seguro –hay unos tipos afuera, parecen matones. Los hemos visto rondando por aquí, deben trabajar con tu padre. Será mejor que no salgan por aquí.

Los cuatro se miraron con preocupación. Los tenían acorralados, y aunque no temían que llegaran a perder en alguna lucha (si es que la había) no les gustaba la idea de tener que luchar en frente de gente que no tenía idea la existencia del NEN…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurapica estaba en una esquina próxima al restaurante, mirando con atención a Nostrade, que en esos momentos bajaba del automóvil y entraba al restaurante, como si fuera sólo un cliente más. El teléfono del rubio sonó en esos momentos.

-Nos tienen rodeados- dijo Killua a penas Kurapica contestó -¿dónde estás?

-En la esquina, estoy viendo a todos los tipos que acompañan a Nostrade- contestó el kuruta.

-¿Muy peligrosos?

-Hay algunos que son de cuidado, pero nada muy difícil- respondió -¿en dónde están ustedes?

-En la cocina- dijo Killua -¿crees que sería prudente si…?, ¡¡al suelo!!

Momentos después Kurapica vio desde el lugar en que estaba, que el restaurante explotaba desde adentro. Humo salió desde el interior del lugar, a través de los vidrios quebrados debido a la fuerza de la explosión. En esos momentos mandó al diablo cualquier idea de prudencia, comenzando a correr con rapidez, y esperando que ninguno de sus amigos hubiera salido herido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Neón sentía un molesto cosquilleo en su garganta, y con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a toser, sintiéndose por algunos momentos algo ahogada debido al humo que había en el lugar. Leorio, que la había protegido de la explosión, se alejó un poco de ella para que se levantara.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, preocupado.

-Creo…

Escuchaba a su alrededor voces bajitas. Sólo esperaba que nadie fuera herido por culpa de ella.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Killua, que se levantaba también –no podemos permitir que sigan dañando el lugar, alguien puede salir herido.

-Quizás los dejen salir- dijo Gon, desde su lugar –después de todo, es a Neón a la que quieren, los demás no les interesan.

-Pueden usarlo de carnada- replicó Leorio, que miraba a su alrededor verificando que nadie estuviera realmente herido –todos sabemos cómo es Nostrade, Gon, está obsesionado con llevársela, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Rayén se ponía a un lado de su amiga, mirándola entre asombrada y asustada. Neón se dio cuenta que por primera vez, entendía por qué no quería irse con su padre (y por qué le daba tanto miedo, también)

-Parece que eso de que era un mafioso no era mentira- le comentó, con algo de broma. Neón sonrió levemente.

-Dejémoslo en que es el bajo mundo- contestó Neón, bajito.

-¡Neón!- la voz de su padre se escuchó por todo el lugar -¡sal de una vez de ahí si no quieres que sigamos destruyendo el lugar en que trabajas!. ¿Es que acaso quieres que otros más sean afectados por tu obstinación?

-No lo escuches- le susurró Rayén –está asegurado, así que por ese lado no hay problema…

Neón sonrió nerviosamente, y miró a los otros tres. Los vio susurrarse entre sí, pareciendo que estaban planeando algo, pero ella quería saberlo, se sentía demasiado nerviosa y preocupada como para que la dejen atrás. Se iba a acercar a ellos cuando los tres sonrieron, separándose levemente.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- les preguntó, caminando con seguridad hacia ellos.

-¿Qué crees?- Killua sonrió extraño, y Neón se asustó un tanto por su expresión algo sádica.

-Quédate atrás, Neón- le dijo Gon, y los presentes vieron cómo a los tres comenzó a rodearlos auras de distintos colores –mantente a salvo, nosotros haremos el resto.

-¿Van a pelear?- les preguntó ella, asustada –pero son demasiados, será peligroso…

-Vamos, no nos quites créditos- sonrió Leorio –estás hablando con los cuatro que derrotaron al Ryodan, éstos no se comparan con ellos…

De pronto, escucharon unos gritos desde afuera, y también, sonidos de cadenas.

-Vamos- dijo Killua, con las manos en su bolsillo –Kurapica ya llegó, si no nos apuramos no nos dejará nada a nosotros.

-Cuídate- le dijo Gon a Neón –cualquier cosa que te pase, grita…

Neón miró incrédula a los otros tres, que salían por la puerta conversando como si fueran a entrar a una sala de algún cine. Eso sí, se dio cuenta que Leorio se ubicó cerca de ellas, cubriendo la entrada.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Rayén, observando cómo alrededor de Killua comenzaban a verse rayitos, y se preparaba para luchar.

Pero Neón no le prestaba atención, estaba viendo a Kurapica, que se había ubicado al lado de sus amigos. En su mano podía ver las cadenas, y la expresión de su rostro no mostraba otra cosa que molestia.

Por momentos, le dio la impresión de estar viendo al joven que llegó a trabajar para ella de guardaespaldas.

-----------------------------------------------

**Bien, ¿qué tal?, ¿les gustó el capítulo?, espero que sí. Hubo bastante más acción que en los demás, aunque siendo sincera (y espero no desilusionarlos mucho) no aseguro que para el próximo haya pelea o algo así. Mi razón es bien simple: todavía no entiendo muy bien el tema del Nen, y lamentablemente a penas tengo tiempo para escribir así que no puedo averiguar, además, prefiero hacerlo así que meter la pata. En todo caso, trataré de hacer lo posible para que salga algo, aunque no prometo nada :P**

**Saludos a Tsune-sama, Flor de Papel, Hitokiri Nabiki-sama, Candygirl-chan y al Ángel de la oscuridad, por sus comentarios ^^**


	11. X Hisoka X

**XI. X Hisoka X**

Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, sobre todo cuando abrió los ojos y sintió la fuerte luz sobre ella. Durante algunos momentos sintió deseos de vomitar, pero respirando hondo poco a poco se tranquilizó por fin. Mirando con extrañeza a su alrededor, trató de ubicarse a la vez que se sentaba.

Estaba en un cuarto, acostada sobre una cama. No podía decir que era un lugar lujoso (que sí los conocía cuando vivía con su padre), pero comparado con la pensión, bien podía pasar por un hotel de cinco estrellas (aunque cualquier cuarto podría pasar por hotel comparado con ese lugar)

Tratando de hacer memoria de cómo había llegado a ese lugar, lo miraba con atención. Había un velador al lado de la cama, con algo de frutas secas, una lámpara y una libreta... lo último que recordaba era estar en el restaurante, conversando con Gon, Killua y Leorio... después un ataque de parte de su padre para llevársela...

* - * - * Flash back * - * - *

_Veía luchar a Kurapica, Gon, Killua y Leorio en contra de todos ellos, utilizando su Nen de distintas maneras. A su lado, sus compañeros de trabajo estaban prácticamente con la boca abierta._

_-¿Qué son ellos?- le preguntó Rayén a Neón -parece que la historia del Padrino es muy distinta a la historia de tú y tus amigos. Al menos en esa novela no hay nada de magia o cosas así..._

_-No se trata de magia, creo. En todo caso, la historia no se parece al Padrino, pero aún así, no hay que olvidar a la mafia- contestó Neón, sonriendo ampliamente, demasiado contenta como para preocuparse. Se notaba que tanto el rubio como sus amigos, tenían clara ventaja en contra de esos tipos._

_-Tendrás que contarme todo, me encantan las historias, sobre todo si son de la vida real con un toque de misterio y ciencia ficción._

_Sólo asintió, sin quitar la vista de la pelea. Killua utilizaba electricidad, Kurapica las conocidas cadena, sin moverse mucho y con un rostro demasiado serio. Eso en parte le recordó que todo eso era porque ella, justamente, estaba en peligro. _

_Y lo que terminó por convencerla de la situación en que estaba, fue el ruido fuerte que hicieron al hacer pedazos la pobre puerta trasera del restaurante. Todos estaban tan preocupados de la pelea, que no se habían dado cuenta que por el otro lado también estaban forzando para entrar. Lo bueno, o eso pensó Neón de momento, era que el ruido había sido tanto, que también había llamado la atención de los cuatro amigos._

_Entre el humo de la explosión, notó cuatro siluetas._

_-¡Neón!- entre todo el ruido pudo escuchar la voz de Kurapica, algo desesperada, quizás porque estaba demasiado lejos como para ayudarla -¡Neón!_

_Más que nada por reflejo, la chica retrocedió unos pasos, palideciendo. Entre su desesperación se dio cuenta que sus amigos se ponían en frente de los hombres para protegerla, pero no servía de mucho porque eran tirados hacia otros lados casi de inmediato._

_Todo fue demasiado rápido, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. No había alcanzado a gritar ni nada cuando sintió a alguien detrás de ella y, luego de eso, sólo la oscuridad._

* - * - * Fin Flash Back * - * - *

Se tocó la frente, a la vez que sacaba por conclusión que habían logrado sacarla del restaurante. La herida que tenía en la frente ya estaba algo seca, lo que le dio a entender que había pasado un tiempo ya desde que se la habían llevado. Se preguntaba insistentemente a dónde la llevarían... y estaba en eso cuando sintió que abrían la puerta, y se puso de pie con rapidez cuando vio a la persona que era.

Su padre.

Cuando había ido al restaurante a verla, ella no había tenido tiempo de observarlo con atención, pero en esos momentos en que estaba relativamente más relajada (o al menos resignada), sí pudo hacerlo. Los cambios en él no eran muchos (al menos los externos), pero lo que le llamó la atención, era su cabello ligeramente más cano, y el rostro de cansancio que lucía.

-Un gusto tenerte nuevamente conmigo, Neón- la chica frunció el cejo -pensé que nunca recapacitarías...

-¿Recapacitar para ti es que destruyan todo mi lugar de trabajo y me secuestren como si fuera quizás qué cosa?- se cruzó de brazos -creo que tenemos un problema de conceptos, ¿no crees?. Tú sabías perfectamente que no quería venir contigo.

-Pensé que eso era más que nada porque no recordabas lo que era vivir con los lujos que tenías antes- replicó Rigth –por eso te traje a este lugar, estoy seguro que en menos de dos días ya no vas a extrañar lo que estabas haciendo, y mucho menos el vivir en ese lugar. ¿Qué es trabajar de mesera en comparación a todo lo que conseguías gracias a la adivinación?

-Tú no entiendes- dijo Neón -yo no me voy a quedar, no me puedes obligar a hacer algo que no quiero, soy mayor de edad, tengo trabajo y amigos... eso ya no puedes quitármelo, no a estas alturas, que es tan importante para mí.

-¿Segura, Neón?- le preguntó con burla su padre -porque estoy tratando de llegar a ti por las buenas, quiero que le veas el lado positivo a todo esto, y en parte, considero que estoy siendo considerado y comprensivo, sobre todo por la manera en que te fuiste de casa hace un tiempo. No tienes idea lo preocupado que me tenías.

Ella lo miró feo pero aún así guardó silencio. Comprendió que estaba prácticamente en el terreno de su padre, que si deseaba salir lo antes posible de ese lugar, no debía precipitarse. Tenía que pensar muy bien en el próximo paso, poniéndose en el caso de que Kurapica no supiera donde está y no hubiera alguna posibilidad de que fuera a buscarla.

-... Hagamos como que te creo- terminó por decir ella, momentos después -¿eso es lo único que quieres decirme?

-Sí, y también advertirte que no cometas la locura de intentar escapar. De más está decirte que te sería imposible, empezando porque no sabes pelear, y este lugar todos estarán al pendiente de ti- Nostrade caminó a la puerta, y cuando la estaba abriendo, se volvió a hablarle a su hija -empecemos bien esta vez, Neón, creo que los dos lo merecemos. No intenter ninguna locura y no te irá mal.

Dicho eso dio media vuelta y se fue. Neón se quedó unos momentos de pie, aguantando la rabia y los deseos que tenía de agarrar algo a golpes. Finalmente optó por sentarse sobre la cama, sus brazos cruzados, y tratando de pensar en alguna manera de salir de ese lugar sin que se dieran cuenta. No tardó en darse cuenta que si no conocía el lugar, difícilmente podría hacerlo sin que la descubrieran.

---------------------------------------------------------

Silencio.

Eso era lo que había en el lugar, que antes había sido un restaurante común y corriente, pero que por las circunstancia terminó siendo prácticamente un campo de batalla en el que había dos bandos con un objetivo en común: mantener a Neón con ellos (o llevársela, en el caso contrario). Contrario a lo que esperaban, su objetivo no resultó, no habían podido mantener a la chica con ellos, y aunque trataban de explicarse en qué habían fallado, no podían llegar a una conclusión final.

El más abatido de todos se notaba que era Kurapica. Desde que habían logrado terminar con todos los que los estaban atacando, se habían sentado alrededor de una mesa, y con ellos lo hizo también Rayén, preocupada porque no habían podido protegerla y en esos momentos una de sus mejores amigos estaba en peligro.

En la mesa, con un café en frente para cada uno, sólo habían cuatro muchachos, el resto se dedicaba a intentar ordenar un poco el desastre que había, e intentar ubicar a la dueña del lugar. Leorio miraba a su alrededor, buscando algo en qué distraerse y no tener que verse obligado a observar el rostro de su amigo rubio; Gon trataba de pensar en algo que decirle para que se sintiera mejor, pero de todas las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza ninguna terminaba por convencerlo. Kurapica estaba encerrado en un gran mutismo, típico de él siempre que tenía algún tipo de problema o deseaba pensar. El rubio sentía que tenía un gran dilema y no sólo eso, sino que remordimiento también.

Le había prometido que la protegería, y al primer ataque lo primero que permite es que se la lleven. ¡Y en frente de sus propias narices!, eso era lo más desesperante para él. Le había fallado a Neón, y en esos momentos no tenía idea dónde pudieron habérsela llevado.

-Maldición- masculló entre dientes, apretando los puños. Gon se preocupó más por su amigo al ver las cadenas que se formaban en sus manos, y más aún, que éstas se movían con insistencia por la energía que tenía. Rayén lo miró nerviosa, sin saber qué decir.

-Kurapica- comenzó Gon, casi desesperado -tenemos que esperar, Killua está con uno de ellos, lo más seguro es que sepa en dónde la tienen.

-No te engañes, Gon- murmuró Kurapica, notándose la rabia en su tono de voz -ellos simplemente eran el ceñuelo, los querían para mantenernos ocupados, lo más seguro es que no tenga idea a dónde se la llevaron. Querían que fijáramos la atención en ellos, y de verdad lo lograron.

-Bueno... pero quizás Killua algo pueda sacarle...

-¿Por qué ninguno fue con él?- les preguntó Rayén, mirándolos con curiosidad. Al verlos a todos ponerse algo nervioso (incluido Kurapica), ladeó un poco su cabeza mirándolos sin entender qué les pasaba -¿por qué?- repitió.

-Para no traumarnos- contestó Leorio, sonriendo un poco -digamos que Killua en ocasiones usa métodos no muy convencionales, así que preferimos que esas cosas las haga solo, al menos así puede actuar con mayor libertad...

-¿Y qué es lo que hace?- preguntó esta vez Rayén.

-No te gustaría saberlo- contestó Gon.

Justo en esos momentos Killua volvía con ellos, manos en los bolsillos y rostro de no haber sacado nada al limpio después de haber estado casi todo el rato en eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- le preguntó Gon, al verlo acercarse.

-Nada productivo- el albino se sentó, notándose bastante aburrido -me dijo que según sabía, la intención de Nostrade es llevarla a la mansión, pero que iban a llevarla a otro lado primero, pero no le habían dicho dónde. La misión de ellos acabaría cuando se la llevaran.

-¿Y para qué iban a hacer el desvío?- preguntó Leorio.

-Para devolverle la habilidad de saber el futuro- contestó Killua, todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos -lo malo es que no sabemos dónde puede ser, y casi no tenemos tiempo para ponernos a averiguar.

-¿Neón podía ver el futuro?- preguntó Rayén, y recién en ese momento los otros recordaron que ella también estaba presente, y se sintieron un poco incómodos. No podrían hablar con total libertad -cuando ella vuelva va a tener que contarme todo, aunque estemos una semana hablando del asunto, no me importa.

El teléfono de Kurapica sonó, y éste contestó rápidamente.

-¿Si?- preguntó.

-Kurapica- reconoció la voz de Basho -¿dónde estás?, necesito hablar urgente contigo.

-Ahora no puedo, Basho- se negó el rubio -estoy ocupado con otras cosas.

-Es sobre el trabajo- insistió el otro -es necesario que comencemos a movernos, según me informaron, Nostrade logró recuperar a su hija.

Kurapica frunció el cejo. El asunto no había sido hacía más de una hora, le parecía demasiado extraño que Basho lo supiera tan pronto... y más aún, que lo llamara a él.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó, con seriedad.

-Se comunicaron conmigo "los jefes"- contestó Basho -me pusieron al tanto de la situación, y nos encargaron un nuevo trabajo. Tenemos que evitar que ellos logren que Neón vuelva a tener los poderes de adivinación.

-Hum... ¿los conoces?

-¿A quién?

-A los jefes.

-Aún no- contestó Basho -pero en fin, te llamaba para que me confirmaras si ibas conmigo o no a sacar a la chiquilla de ahí, y si has decidido si te quedas trabajando para ellos o no... es ahora o nunca que tienes que decidirte, porque después de esto, no habrá marcha atrás.

Kurapica frunció el ceño, y no demoró mucho en contestar.

------------------------------------------------------------

Había estado vagando desde que salió del restaurante. Cabeza baja, mirada pegada al suelo... su camino fue tan largo que cuando volvió a la realidad no tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero a pesar de esto, y que estaba oscureciendo, se sentó en una banca de la calle en que estaba, demasiado confundida como para preocuparse por otra cosa.

Trataba de poner su cabeza en orden, pensar que todo lo que Kurapica le había dicho en parte ella lo sospechaba de antes. Ella había podido recordar a su hermano, sus ojos, su rostro, todo... y por eso mismo había ido a aquel restaurante, en parte para pensar, y aunque no lo reconociera, para ver si podía verlo, siquiera por algunos momentos.

Porque ella sabía que había algo que no cuadraba en esa historia. Si Kurapica era el Bastardo de la Cadena, ¿por qué su deseo de venganza en contra de los que supuestamente deseaban proteger a la tribu Kuruta?, eso era lo que no entendía. Y luego llegaba el rubio para terminar de aclararle todo...

Asesinos. Aquellos en que todos esos años se había refugiado, finalmente resultaron ser los asesinos de su gente. Por más que lo pensaba, no entendía por qué Kuroro había decidido dejarla con vida, y mucho menos entendía su decisión de llevársela con él, para cuidarla. Tristemente llegó a la conclusión que nunca tendría la respuesta.

-Supongo que hablaste con el Bastardo de la cadena, ¿no?- una voz con marcado acento francés llamó la atención de la muchacha, que al levantar el rostro, se encontró con un hombre pelirrojo.

-Hisoka...- murmuró ella, en vez de contestar.

-Por la cara que tienes, me imagino que sí- fue el comentario del Mago, sentándose al su lado -¿y ya decidiste qué vas a hacer con eso?

-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó ella, ignorando nuevamente la pregunta del otro.

-¿Qué era un Kuruta?, sí, lo sabía.

-No, que es mi hermano.

Hisoka abrió los ojos, más que sorprendido, y con eso Dasha se dio cuenta que no tenía idea del parentesco de ambos. La chica soltó un bufido y se puso de pie, frustrada.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- gritó, llamando la atención de casi todas las personas de la calle -¡es tan malditamente rebuscado que no puede ser verdad!

-Pero tú sabes que sí lo es- replicó el otro, apoyado cómodamente en el respaldo de la banca -no tardaste mucho en darte cuenta de todo una vez que lo conociste. Quizás fue tu misma sangre la que te lo dijo.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste, entonces?- le preguntó Dasha, sus ojos centelleaban debido a la cantidad de emociones que tenía dentro de ella en esos momentos. Cada vez le estaba costando más mantenerse tranquila.

-Tú me pediste que te ayudara a encontrar al Bastardo de la Cadena- contestó Hisoka, despreocupado -el que éste fuera un Kuruta ya no es mi culpa, llámalo si quieres "cruel destino", o algo así.

-Pero lo sabías... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Me habrías creído?. Piénsalo, Dasha, si te digo que es el único Kuruta que supuestamente había sobrevivido al ataque, lo más probable es que pensaras que trataba de protegerlo o algo así. Además, creí que era mejor que tú te dieras cuenta de quién era en realidad el Bastardo de la cadena... y sí que te sorprendiste, ¿eh?, nunca pensé que Kurapica fuera tu hermano...

-Tu sí sabías que Kuroro había matado a los de la tribu...- dijo Dasha, con tristeza, esta vez Hisoka guardó silencio -estoy demasiado confundida, ya no estoy segura en qué debo creer... todo lo que pensaba que era verdadero no lo era... al que consideraba mi segundo padre finalmente resultó ser el verdadero causante de tantas muertes...

-Nunca le pregunté a Kuroro por qué no te mató, y mucho menos por qué te llevó con él. Supongo que hubo algo en ti que llamó poderosamente su atención... quizás no debas fijarte mucho en las razones, ahora tienes una vida, encárgate de ella. Si quieres puedes irte con tu hermano, "recuperar el tiempo perdido", como dicen...

-Je, que bonito suena- Dasha se sentó al lado de Hisoka, y sonrió con visible tristeza -creo que antes de planear cualquier cosa de mi vida, primero tengo que arreglar un asunto...

-¿Con tu hermano?

Por respuesta Dasha sonrió, poniéndose de pie.

-Nos vemos, Hisoka.

El Mago la vio alejarse con paso tranquilo, y él sacó su mazo de cartas. Ese tema de ayudar a la chica no había salido tan mal después de todo. Ahora tendría que ver cómo iba Kurapica y sus amigos en el otro asunto.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, espero les haya gustado este capítulo ^^. Les aviso que el fic está llegando a su final, deben quedar más o menos tres capítulos (si es que no se me ocurre otra cosa entre medio, jajaja)**

**Saludos a todos, en especial a Candygirl-chan y Lunmelody Nostrade (gracias por tus comentarios, me halagan) =)**


	12. Hotel X Ayuda X Movimientos

**XII. Hotel X Ayuda X Movimientos.**

"Ironías de la vida" pensaba Kurapica, mientras miraba por la ventana del automóvil en que iba él y sus amigos, Basho conduciendo "no te das cuenta en qué momento los que parecían enemigos, te dan herramientas para lograr tus fines"

Ya había oscurecido. La noche era oscura, la luna brillaba por su ausencia y todo parecía más bien triste, o quizás era él el que se estaba sintiendo así en esos parte, aún continuaba en él la idea de que le había fallado a la muchacha, puesto que le había prometido que la protegería, pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo. ¡Ni siquiera en el primer ataque que sufrieron!, excelente grupo que resultaron ser.

Soltó un suspiro, moviendo su cuello para intentar relajarse. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga y no podía permitirse volver a fallar, porque ahora habían muchas cosas en juego para dejarlo, entre ellas, y la más importante, la misma Neón.

Apretó sus puños, esperando de verdad que nada le hubiera ocurrido a la chica en ese tiempo, y que aún estuviera bien. Le habían dicho las consecuencias si es que la famosa ceremonia se llavaba a cabo. No quería ni pensar cómo quedaría la chica si es que se llevaba a cabo. Tenía que evitarlo, y estaba decidido a eso.

Gon miraba a su amigo rubio, algo nervioso. Los acontecimientos ese día se habían sucedido demasiado rápido para su gusto, no estaba seguro de si terminaría de manera favorable para ellos... en realidad, esperaba que así fuera, porque si no, su amigo Kuruta no terminaría muy bien.

-Gon- Killua se inclinó hacia él, hablando en pequeños murmullos, llamando la atención del moreno .¿pesaste en lo que te dije hace un rato?

-¿El qué?- preguntó el otro, algo confuso, y pensando que se habían dicho tantas cosas ese día, que se sentía algo confuso si era tan poco exacto en su comentario. Notó que su amigo lo miraba un poco feo, Gon sonrió nervioso -vamos, Killua, me has dicho demasiadas cosas hoy...

-Hum...- esa respuesta pareció satisfacer al albino -bueno, lo que te decía de Kurapica y de Neón...- Killua habló bajito y bastante cerca de su amigo, tratando así que el kuruta no se diera cuenta de que estaban hablando de él.

-Ahhh, eso...- Gon sonrió un poco -sí, puede ser...

-¿Puede ser?- Killua sonrió con picardía -vamos, Gon, ya viste cómo se puso cuando se la llevaron, ¿tú crees que sólo la siga considerando su protegida?

-Kurapica puede reaccionar de esa manera si es que le ocurre algo malo a cualquier que él decida proteger, sea o no Neón- replicó Gon -aunque eso no le quita que yo también crea que le guste ella...

-¿Ves que tengo razón?

Un poco más adelante, Basho soltaba una pequeña risita. El que los otros dos hablaran en susurros, no significaba que alguno de ellos no pudieran escucharlos.

-Con que... ¿te gusta la chiquilla?- le preguntó burlesco Basho, mirando con picardía a Kurapica, que enrojeció visiblemente (aunque lo disimulaba muy bien manteniendo la mirada al suelo).

-Eso no es importante- gruñó el Kuruta, y luego se volvió hacia los otros dos, que se vieron bastante nerviosos por la mirada que les dio -y ustedes, ¿acaso no les enseñaron que es de mala educación hablar de los demás... sobre todo si está presente?

-Eh... ah... jajaja- Gon rió nerviosamente, intentando con eso que a Kurapica se le "olvidara" el tema que hacía pocos momentos habían hablado -¿escuchaste todo?

-Sí- gruñó el rubio, volviendo a sentarse bien.

Gon le pegó un codazo a Killua, molesto. Se suponía que toda esa conversación era un "secreto". Al lado del muchacho, Leorio, que se había mantenido en silencio durante todo ese rato, soltó una pequeña risita. Los dos lo quedaron mirando con curiosidad, recién en ese momento preguntándose por qué no había intervenido durante la conversación.

-¿Leorio?- le preguntó Gon.

-Cómo se notan que aún son inexpertos- sonrió Leorio, arreglando su corbata, los otros dos lo miraron más confundidos aún -¿es que no se dieron cuenta?, Kurapica en ningún momento contestó la pregunta de Basho...

Tanto Gon como Killua se largaron a reír, lo mismo que Basho (aunque éste, bastante más discreto que los otros dos). El leve tintineo de unas cadenas hizo que el silencio volviera rápidamente al automóvil, y que algunos tragaran con dificultad.

El silencio fue su constante compañero durante algunos minutos más, en que Basho finalmente se detuvo en frente de un lujoso hotel, y se quedaron en el automóvil durante un ratito, observando con atención.

-¿Es aquí?- preguntó Leorio, más que nada por decir algo, porque la respuesta era bastante obvia.

-Sí, aunque no estamos seguros de las habitaciones que utilizarán- contestó Basho -pero es aquí donde la trajeron, y se supone que es hoy en la noche que van a hacer que vuelva su poder de adivinación.

-Entonces vamos a ayudarla- sonrió Gon, saliendo del automóvil y siendo imitado por sus amigos -no podemos dejar que le hagan eso a Neón.

-Tienes razón- sonrió Basho -vamos a salvar a la novia de Kurapica.

Ni siquiera la fría mirada del kuruta valió para que los otros cuatro no se rieran. El rubio terminó por suspirar, pensando que lo más seguro es que ese tipo de bromas no la dejarían de hacérselas... lamentablemente para él (o para ellos, si es que se le ocurría alguna manera de vengarse)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba haciendo algo de frío en la calle, por lo que la chica, manos en sus bolsillos, se acurrucó un poco más en su chaqueta y continuó su camino silencioso por las calles de la ciudad. Poco a poco comenzaban a encenderse las luces de las vitrinas o de los departamentos por donde pasaba, claro signo de que la noche estaba llegando sobre el lugar.

Un tanto irritada, miró disimuladamente hacia atrás, encontrándose con la misma imagen de hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás. Se detuvo, molesta.

-¿Es que acaso me estás siguiendo?- gruñó Dasha, mirando a Hisoka -¿no tienes nada más que hacer que seguirme?

-¿Y de dónde sacas que te estoy siguiendo?- le preguntó calmadamente Hisoka -creo que te has vuelto egocéntrica últimamente.

-Desde que me separé de ti, que has estado caminando un poco más atrás que yo- más irritada aún, Dasha le contestó. El otro rió levemente.

-Dasha, una cosa es que te siga y otra es que vaya al mismo lugar que tú- replicó el mago, ella lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Vas al hotel?- Hisoka asintió -¿por qué vas hacia allá?

-A ver en qué están Gon y sus amigos- contestó -ellos no tienen intenciones de dejar que Nostrade se lleve a Neón... según Gon, a tu hermano le gusta ella.

-¿Neón Nostrade?- Dasha arqueó una ceja, y después de unos momentos, sacudió su cabeza -bueno, eso se verá después. ¿Me estás diciendo que ellos saben lo que quiere hacerle a su hija ese viejo?

-Sí, por supuesto, ellos han estado investigando a Nostrade este tiempo- dijo el otro, poniéndose a su lado y comenzando el camino juntos -y ahora que sus jefes le indicaran que debían evitar que Nostrade lograra devolverle los poderes a su hija, les vino como anillo al dedo, porque ellos buscan lo mismo, aunque claro, con intenciones completamente distintas.

-Ah, ya veo...- Dasha permaneció en silencio unos momentos -entonces, nos veremos en el hotel...

-Sí, pero no sería conveniente que te vieran con ellos...

-¿Por qué?

-Les conviene a todos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el interior del edificio, Neón estaba sentada a un lado de la ventana, mirando hacia el cielo con un rostro de aburrimiento que no se podía. No sabía qué era peor, si estar en peligro casi inminente por lo que su padre quería hacerle, o porque nuevamente estaba tan aburrida como antaño, cuando tenía que estar encerrada en su cuarto.

Soltó un suspiro, apoyándose en el alféizar de la ventana, bastante desanimada. No quería resignarse a tener que aceptar lo que su padre quería de ella, estaba decidida a no volver a trabajar en la adivinación (aunque no negaba que le gustaría volver a tener esos poderes), no estaba segura de cómo podría huir de ese lugar. El pasillo en que estaba la habitación prácticamente estaba rodeado de hombres vigilándola, y la posibilidad de saltar en el balcón estaba descartada, sobre todo desde que se dio cuenta que en esos momentos, estaba en un onceavo piso.

Trató de pensar en alguna otra manera de escapar, pero al menos estando en ese lugar, era imposible, y no quería tener que esperar a que la sacaran de ahí a rastras. Pero pareciera que era la única alternativa que le quedaba a esas alturas.

Miró el reloj, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. Le quedaban 30 minutos para poder idear un plan para intentar escapar, aunque se le estaban acabando las ideas.

En eso, la puerta se abrió, y en ella vio a su padre y a otros hombres, que se acercaron con rapidez a ella y, a pesar que intentó evitarlos, la tomaron con fuerza de sus brazos.

-Ya es hora- le dijo su padre, con tranquilidad -tenemos que ir a otro cuarto, te están esperando.

-¡Espera!- Neón luchó para soltarse -me dijiste que sería más tarde, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión de pronto?

-Yo no he cambiado de opinión ni he adelantado nada- replicó Right -pero debes prepararte, y eso lleva tiempo, por eso te llevamos ahora. Vengan conmigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gon miraba a sus lados con cierta preocupación y nerviosismo. Llevaban cerca de treinta minutos intentando conocer los movimientos de los tipos de Nostrade, o por último, saber en qué habitaciones estaban, pero de ninguna manera lo habían logrado. ¡Ni siquiera habían podido ingresar a las escaleras de emergencia o al ascensor del edificio!

Al parecer, sabían muy bien que ellos irían esa noche... y eso los frustraba a todos, sobre todo a Kurapica, que andaba de un humor insoportable.

-Pero, ¿qué se supone que podemos hacer?- preguntó el moreno, inentando con sus palabras calmar un poco los ánimos -prácticamente nos estaban esperando y ahora nos tienen completamente rodeados.

-Eso es verdad, pero no creo que sean tan fuertes como para no poder derribarlos- replicó Killua, con seriedad -puede ser pan comido si es que lo hacemos con rapidez, sin siquiera dejarles tiempo para reaccionar.

-No sería difícil- apoyó Basho, hablando con cierta ironía -pero les recuerdo que estamos en un lugar público, que nos ordenaron tratar de mantener el perfil bajo y, por sobre todo, que nadie saliera herido, y estoy seguro que si los atacamos lo primero que van a hacer, será comenzar a amenazar a diestra y siniestra, y nosotros saldremos perdiendo.

-Pero... debe haber algo que podamos hacer...- Leorio miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que le ayudara a tener alguna idea.

Estaban en la recepción del hotel, sentados en unos sofás, muy serios, y tenían a la vista a todos los que protegían a Nostrade, que estaban de pie en lugares estratégicos, sin quitarles los ojos de encima. A Leorio ese le pareció un cuadro completamente curioso, los dos grupos se estaban desafiando directamente, pero ninguno de los dos comenzaba con el ataque, esperaba que el otro diera el primer golpe y así, poder contraatacar con todo. Curiosa situación, si le preguntaban.

-Se nos está acabando el tiempo- dijo Kurapica, cortando los pensamientos del ya casi, casi doctor -tenemos que decidirnos a hacer algo, ahora.

-¿Y qué propones?- le preguntó Basho -¿atacar así nada más y poner en riesgo a toda la gente que está aquí?. Sabes muy bien hasta dónde es capaz de llegar Nostrade, no podemos arriesgarnos a que haya algún desastre.

Kurapica lo sabía, pero ya se estaba desesperando porque pasaba el tiempo y no eran capaces de hacer nada, prácticamente estaban con las manos atadas...

-¿Tienes algún otro plan?- preguntó, notándose algo inseguro -es lo único que nos está quedando por hacer... debemos ayudar a Neón antes que le hagan eso...

Todos miraron boquiabiertos al kuruta, que se sintió algo nervioso por las insistentes miradas de sus amigos y compañeros.

-¿Qué tanto miran?- preguntó, después de algunos momentos en que la situación no cambiaba para nada.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- le preguntó Leorio.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó exasperado.

-Que estás pasando por alto la seguridad de TODAS las personas normales del hotel, a cambio de la seguridad de una sola...- contestó Leorio, al escuchar eso Kurapica enrojeció levemente -¡con eso demostraste que estás enamorado de ella!

-¡Leorio, este no es el momento para hablar de eso!- todos sonrieron disimuladamente cuando vieron que el kuruta se ponía mucho más rojo de lo que ya estaba -no seas desubicado, por favor, tenemos que pensar en alguna manera de ayudar a Neón.

-Por supuesto, si es la novia- agregó sonriente el doctor, los demás se largaron a reír.

-¡Leorio!

Era tanto el alboroto que había entre ellos, que no notaron la llegada de un hombre pelirrojo, de porte elegante, y que después de buscarlos con la mirada, comenzó a acercarse a ellos con lentitud. Ese hombre no pasaba desapercibido entre la gente que estaba ahí. La mayoría de las mujeres lo quedaban mirando con atención.

-Hum... ¿quién diría que están en una misión?

Aquella voz burlona, con un leve acentó francés, llamaron la atención del grupo completo, que lo quedaron mirando con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro.

-Hisoka... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Gon, sin saber si alegrarse por su presencia o simplemente preocuparse más por lo que podría pasar en el lugar. No debían olvidar que Hisoka estaba loco.

-Vine a ver cómo les iba en su rescate a la chiquilla- contestó, Kurapica lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y te vienes a burlar de nosotros, también?- le preguntó con desdén.

-No exactamente... les traje una ayuda.

Todos lo miraron confusos, hasta que Hisoka les indicó con la mirada que vieran hacia un punto específico. Le hicieron caso, y fue cuando vieron a Dasha caminar hacia los tipos, con seguridad y sin tomarlos en cuenta a ellos. Kurapica se estaba adelantando unos pasos para alcanzarla, pero Hisoka lo afirmó del brazo.

-Ella estará bien- le dijo -los conoce...

-¿Qué cosa?... ¿y cómo...?

-Dasha trabajó para Nostrade... ¿cómo crees que te contactó?

Como si estuviera afirmando tales palabras, los hombres dejaban pasar sin problemas a la muchacha.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno, seré sincera. La razón por la que me demoré tanto en actualizar, es que no se me ocurría cómo escribir el capítulo. Fue bien desesperante porque tenía el principio y el final, pero no sabía cómo conectarlos... en fin, salió esto, y espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Les aviso que deben quedar como dos capítulos, más o menos...**

**Saludos a Lunmelody Nostrade, Funny-life, MRS. Bastet y a Gothic Pink, por sus comentarios. Que estén todos bien.**


	13. X Jaque Mate X

**XIII. X Jaque mate X**

-¿Ves?- la voz de Hisoka sonó con cierta burla, como si le divirtiera demasiado las caras sorprendidas de los demás -les dije que la conocían, el que la dejaran pasar sin problemas es una clara muestra de ellos.

-¿Y cómo fue que logró trabajar para Nostrade?- preguntó Killua -¿fue guardaespaldas o algo así?

-Dasha estaba decidida a encontrar al Bastardo de la Cadena, y cuando me preguntó cómo podría dar con él, bueno, yo le dije que había trabajado para la familia Nostrade durante algún tiempo. Fue así que llegó con ellos, y cuando le pidió información, se la dieron a cambio de unos cuantos favores.

-¿Qué tipo de favores?- preguntó Gon, escuchando atentamente.

-Que buscara a Neón- contestó Hisoka -y que le diera la información para encontrarla. Fue así que dio con ella, y al hacerlo, supo que Kurapica continuaba en contacto con ella, y decidió entregarle la carta con la araña del Genei Ryodan en ella.

-¿Y ella no sabía que yo era kuruta?- preguntó Kurapica -¿y tampoco mi nombre?

-La verdad, no quise decírselo- Hisoka se cruzó de brazos, el rubio enarcó una ceja -le daba más misterio a la historia, ¿no crees, Kurapica?, de esa manera ella buscaba al Bastardo de la Cadena, que había asesinado al que ella consideraba como su padre... pero, lo que no sabía, era que aquel que buscaba no era más que su hermano- el mago sonrió ampliamente -está como para un libro, ¿no lo crees?

-Yo no le encuentro la gracia- gruñó Kurapica -de haber sabido que mi hermana estaba viva, las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

-Igual te habrías vengado del Ryodan- replicó Hisoka.

-Pero la hubiera buscado- dijo inmediatamente el rubio -y estoy seguro que las cosas entre ambos hubieran sido mucho mejor, empezando con que ella no me habría buscado para matarme, ya que sabría completamente la verdad.

-Aún así, te encontraste con ella, y ahora sólo depende de ustedes el tipo de relación que quieren llevar de ahora en adelante. Sólo de ustedes.

Kurapica frunció el cejo, mirando con seriedad a sus amigos. Los demás no habían alcanzado a decir palabra cuando el rubio dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Gon se acercó alarmado a su amigo.

-Kurapica, ¿dónde vas?- le preguntó, preocupado.

-A buscar otra manera de llegar a Neón- contestó Kurapica sin detenerse -si no puedo ir por dentro, en ese caso será por fuera, pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que la voy a ayudar.

Mientras se alejaba, los demás se miraron de reojo, como preguntándose en silencio lo que podrían hacer.

-¿Alguna sugerencia?- preguntó Killua, cruzándose de brazos -¿o quieren esperar a que la hermana de Kurapica haga todo el trabajo?

-No es lo que tenía en mente- contestó Leorio -pero, ¿qué podríamos hacer nosotros?, esos gorilas ya saben que venimos por Neón, y si ven que intentamos siquiera acercarnos al ascensor, comenzará el jaleo.

-Podemos hacer lo de Kurapica- sonrió Gon -después de todo, en algo tiene razón.

-¿En qué?

-Que la entrada principal de los edificios nunca son las únicas.

---------------------------------------------

Neón había tenido la esperanza de que un milagro ocurriera en todo el camino que se demoraría en llegar al cuarto en que la harían volver a su antigua vida, como una maldición. Pero no, hasta ese momento, nada había ocurrido, y la verdad, había perdido la esperanzas a esas alturas.

Porque si consideraba su propia vida, ¿quién podría ser capaz de arriesgar tanto como para seguirla hasta tan lejos?. Era verdad que Kurapica había prometido que la cuidaría, pero él ya había hecho bastante en el restaurante, lo mismo que sus amigos, y, al menos para ella, su promesa no llegaba a tales instancias.

Aunque no podía negar que durante todo el rato que había estado prácticamente secuestrada por su padre, lo había estado esperando. Durante horas se había imaginado que él y sus amigos llegaban con ella, luchando con todos esos guardaespaldas de su padre, ganándoles sin mayor dificultad, rescatándola del triste destino que tendría si es que se quedara bajo la tutela de su padre...

Pero nada de eso había ocurrido. Las horas se habían sucedido, unas tras otras, y él no había llegado a ayudarla. Y la verdad, no podía culparlo... pero estaba segura que eso no iba a detenerla.

Su padre sabía que, por mucho que lo negara, mucho de la Neón que vivía con él, continuaba viviendo, por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, pero no sabía que ella, durante el tiempo que había estado viviendo en el departamento de Kurapica había estado aprendiendo algo de defensa personal... quizás no sabía lo suficiente para poder escapar por sí sola... pero si había algún tipo de distracción, las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Lo malo era que, hasta ese momento, nada había ocurrido.

-¿Quién eres?- la pregunta que hizo su padre llamó su atención. Levantó los ojos y miró con curiosidad hacia el final del pasillo. En un primer momento pudo distinguir a una sombra de alguien bajo y delgado. Después se dio cuenta que era una chica, por su contextura.

-------------------------------------------------

_Un ratito antes..._

A Dasha no le había costado pasar todos los guardaespaldas que estaban en el edificio, disfrazados de distintos personajes para pasar desapercibido. Se había encontrado con los del hall del hotel (habían algunos en las afueras de los ascensores, a los pies de las escaleras y otros disimulados como posibles huéspedes del lugar), y hasta el quinto piso se había encontrado con un supuesto botones, una supuesta camarera, y otros supuestos turistas. En parte agradecía haber estado durante más de unas pocas semanas trabajando para Nostrade, porque eso le había dado la oportunidad de conocer a una gran cantidad de personas que estaban metidos en el embrollo.

Y se daba cuenta que ellos la reconocían cuando le sonreían con cierto misterio, o inclinaban levemente su cabeza. Ella, por supuesto, les correspondía. Y en parte agradeció cuando se encontró con la que fue, quizás, la más cercana a ella cuando trabajaba ahí. Al menos ahí se le dio la oportunidad de preguntar todo lo que quería, y necesitaba.

-Dasha, pensé que te habías ido- una camarera (la segunda) se acercó a ella, con ojos sorprendido y mirándola sonriente -qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

-¡Lina!- Dasha sonrió ampliamente -¿no me digas que también te trajeron a esta misión?

-Ah, claro que sí, pero es mejor estar aquí vestida de camarera a haber ido a buscar a la hija de Nostrade, creo que a ellos no les fue muy bien.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Dasha, interesada.

-¿Es que no supiste? Nostrade nos dijo que a su hija la protegía uno de los guardaespaldas que antes había estado con él, ese que era kuruta... y también estaban los amigos de él, aquellos que les ganaron a los del Genei Ryodan. Pobres, ninguno murió, por supuesto...

-¿Por qué dices "por supuesto"?- preguntó Dasha, extrañada.

-¿Nunca has escuchado hablar de ellos?- Lina sonrió, mientras que Dasha se encogía de hombros -bueno, no es que sean muy famosos, en lo que más se destacan es que fueron los únicos que lograron derrotar a los asesinos del Genei Ryodan- la chica estaba tan entretenida hablando, que no notó el cambio en el rostro de Dasha -pero lo interesante de ellos es que en vez de dejarse a llevar por la fama o algo así, continuaron son su vida como si fueran sujetos normales... realmente es admirable.

-Ya veo...- Dasha sonrió levemente -¿y sabes algo más sobre ellos?

-No- Lina se encogió de hombros -sólo que estaban ellos en el restaurante...

-Ah...- Dasha cambió su sonrisa a una divertida -¿sabes?, yo que tú me cambio de trabajo, no entiendo qué sigues haciendo con un tipo tan tóxico como Nostrade.

-Paga bien- Lina se encogió de hombros -¿qué quieres que haga?, de momento me interesa más mi situación económica que el trabajo ético.

-No lo decía por eso, Lina, sino porque si en el restaurante hubo batalla interesante, lo más seguro es que se traslade hacia acá.

-¿Cómo así?

-Porque Kurapica y sus amigos están en el lobby, buscando la manera de subir y poder llevarse a la hija de Nostrade- contestó Dasha, Lina la miró con la boca abierta por la sorpresa -es en serio, es por eso que estoy aquí, quiero decírselo para que tenga cuidado y ponga más vigilancia.

-¿Estás segura?- Dasha asintió -¿y no se preocupan si es que sale alguien herido o algo así?

-No lo creo- Dasha se encogió de hombros -no los veo muy interesados en esos temas, sobre todo porque dicen que la hija de Nostrade es la novia del kuruta, y no creo que esté muy contento de que se llevaran a su chica... tú entiendes, ¿cierto?

-Claro... ve a avisar rápido, yo iré a vigilar. No quiero que después me culpen porque no estaba en mi lugar.

-Sí, ve tranquila...

Dasha, sonriente, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la escalera, corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Se sentía bien haciendo eso, ayudaría a su hermano, en parte como disculpa por ser una de las causantes de que se llevaran a Neón. Con eso, al menos, su consciencia quedaría tranquila, y podría irse el tiempo necesario, para poner sus ideas en orden.

No demoró mucho en encontrarse con el grupo de hombres. Distinguió a Neón, en el centro, que la miraba con ojos curiosos, y también a su padre, que al parecer, la reconoció en seguida.

-Ah, eres tú, Dasha- dijo.

-¿Acaso pensó que era otra persona, señor Nostrade?- se acercó caminando con lentitud, mirando a su alrededor con atención. Por momentos le hubiera gustado tener alguna manera de comunicar su idea a Neón, pero la chica sólo se limitaba a mirarla con desconfianza.

-Sí, pero no es importante- contestó el hombre -tú habías renunciado hacía algunos días, no entiendo qué estás haciendo aquí.

-Vine a ver cómo estaba todo- contestó Dasha, llegando al frente del grupo. El que el hombre que estuviera al frente de ella fuera mucho más alto que ella no la desanimó para nada. Sólo debía esperar el momento justo para poder atacar -supe que el incidente del restaurante no fue tan silencioso como quería, hay varios heridos, y no sólo de sus hombres, también civiles.

-No importa mayormente- el hombre se encogió de hombros -finalmente se logró el objetivo, mi hija está nuevamente conmigo, y muy pronto su habilidad para leer el futuro volverá, y podrá comenzar a trabajar en lo que realmente sabe hacer.

-Entiendo su punto, pero hay algo que no concuerdo con usted.

-¿Qué cosa, chiquilla?, no tengo todo el tiempo para hablar contigo, por mucho que hayas ayudado.

-Bueno, en eso que ya su hija trabajará para usted- con un pestañeo, los ojos azules de Dasha cambiaron, a un rojo intenso -aún no está dicha la última palabra.

Neón había estado observando con sorpresa durante toda la conversación. No había tardado en reconocer a la hermana de Kurapica hablar con confianza con su padre, e incluso se sintió desilusionada cuando se dio cuenta que ellos habían estado trabajando juntos antes. Pensó que ella estaba ahí para seguir ayudando a su padre.

Y pensó que así era, hasta que vio sus ojos rojos brillar y, momentos después, con un movimiento muy rápido, acercarse al primer hombre y golpearlo con fuerza en el estómago. Y Neón sólo tardó unos cuantos momentos en reaccionar también, y golpear con rapidez a los dos hombres que la rodeaban, tal como le había enseñado Kurapica. A penas logró soltarse, salió corriendo.

-¡Neón!- escuchó que Dasha le gritaba, mientras luchaba para que no la persiguieran -¡¡Kurapica está en el edificio, vino a sacarte!!

Sonrió. Al escuchar tales palabras una mezcla de felicidad y tranquilidad se manifestaron dentro de ella, y mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, agradecía mentalmente toda la ayuda que estaba recibiendo en esos momentos.

Lamentablemente para ella, no le fue posible ir al lobby del hotel. Había logrado bajar por las escaleras un piso, pero a la mitad del otro se dio cuenta que estaban subiendo algunos hombres de los que trabajaban para su padre con rapidez. Sin pensarlo demasiado dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir. Aunque no lograba del todo bien mantener el ritmo.

"Kurapica tenía razón" pensaba, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración "a penas salga de este embrollo le haré caso, y haré los ejercicios que él me diga"

Tuvo que esconderse durante algunos momentos para poder recuperar el aire. Sabía que si seguía subiendo se estaba encerrando, limitando sus posibilidades de escape, pero su padre también sabía eso y de alguna manera, estaba orillándola a eso.

Y después de un rato más corriendo, lo logró. Cuando abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba en la azotea del edificio, se dio cuenta que su padre prácticamente había ganado, ella no había podido hacer su parte, no había logrado llegar a Kurapica, para escapar. Se escondió, esperando que la noche lograra cubrirla tan bien como el pilar con que se cubría. Le quedaba una última esperanza para hacerlo.

Después de unos minutos de estar agachada, intentando recuperar el aire, escuchó que la puerta la volvían a abrir. No quiso asomarse para ver quién era, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado para saberlo.

-¡Neón, sal de dónde estés inmediatamente!- le gritó su padre -estoy enojado de verdad, tengo jaque, pequeña, ya no sacas nada con luchar.

La chica apretó los puños, tratando de darse cuenta de cuándo sería el momento justo para actuar.

-Si crees que aún puedes escapar de mí, estás equivocada, de verdad. Mírate, quizás aprendiste un poco sobre defensa, pero eso definitivamente no te sirve de nada en contra de mis hombres, y lo sabes. ¿Para qué sigues luchando?, estoy seguro que en el fondo deseas volver a la vida que tenías... ¿es que no lo recuerdas?, lo poseías todo, tenías techo, tú colección, sirvientas, ¿de verdad que prefieres volver al cuartucho en el que estabas, en esa pensión que se estaba cayendo de a poco?- soltó una risa, que molestó más a la muchacha -por favor, no tienes cómo perderte...

Después de unos momentos, soltó un suspiro, y se puso de pie, saliendo de su escondite. Se había dado cuenta que su padre tenía razón en una sola cosa que le había dicho: ya no tenía escape, por mucho que lo buscara. Así que tendría que salir de ahí, no podría estar siempre escondida y no podía arriesgarse a que la agarraran, si es que la estaban buscando por el lugar.

-Aquí estoy- dijo, con seriedad. El gesto de triunfo de su padre le molestó más aún.

-Ya veo que recapacitaste- sonrió él -me alegra que lo hayas pensado, y que decidas venir conmigo. Quiero que sepas que aunque estoy enojado contigo por tu intento de escape, el castigo que recibirás no será tan duro como te merecerías...

-No te equivoques- replicó Neón, hablando con una seguridad que no sentía -que el que haya salido no significa que haya decidido a ir contigo.

-¿De qué hablas?- cambió completamente su rostro, sobre todo cuando vio que Neón, en vez de acercarse a él, se acercaba a la cornisa del edificio -¡Neón!

-Aunque no lo creas, padre, estoy más que decidida a no volver contigo... si crees que prometiéndome la vida de antes yo me quedaré tranquila... para que veas que no, que prefiero mil veces vivir en esa pensión que se está cayendo a pedazos, a volver contigo.

-No... no estarás pensando...- tartamudeó el hombre, acercándose unos pasos, al tiempo que Neón subía a la cornisa.

-Para que veas, papá, que yo he cambiado- Neón sonrió levemente -ya no soy esa niña infantil que se contentaba con un dulce de tu parte... y la verdad, a volver a estar contigo... prefiero cualquier otra alternativa. Jaque mate, papá.

-¡Neón!

Justo en el momento en que la chica había dejado de decir esas palabras, las puertas de la azotea volvieron a abrirse. Ahí estaban Gon, Killua, Leorio y Basho, que alcanzaron a ver justo el momento en que la chica retrocedía, sin dejar de ver a su padre, y terminaba por lanzarse.

----------------------------------------------------

**Bien!, otro capítulo más, que vendría a ser el penúltimo... ¡sí, sólo queda uno!**

**Espero que les haya gustado =)**

**Saludos a Funny-life, Gothic Pink, Lunmelody Nostrade, Kyoko-4ever, Akiu-Hanne, que me dejaron review en el cap anterior.**


	14. X Final X

**XIV. X Fin X**

La imagen permaneció durante algunos momentos en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez, mientras que trataban de convencerse si es que era real o no lo que habían visto. Gon no fue capaz de respirar durante unos momentos.

El primero en moverse fue Nostrade, que se mostró realmente furioso por lo que había ocurrido.

-¡¡Son todos unos inútiles!!- les gritó a sus hombres, que lo quedaron mirando durante unos momentos sin entender del todo su reacción -¡¿Cómo fueron capaces de dejarse engañar por dos chiquillas?!, ¿¡vieron lo que ocurrió por su incompetencia!?

Ninguno de los hombres fue capaz de replicar, quizás demasiado sorprendido por la fría reacción de él. No se mostraba que estuviera sufriendo un dolor muy fuerte, ni siquiera parecía del todo herido... salvo en su orgullo, porque finalmente Neón se había salido con la suya, por mucho que lo intentara evitar.

-...- uno de los hombres, después de unos momentos, se atrevió a hablar -... ¿quiere que... alguno de nosotros vaya por el cuerpo de su hija?- le preguntó con marcada timidez. Aún estaba algo shockeado por lo ocurrido.

-No, déjala ahí- el rostro de Nostrade se mostró el desprecio -fue su decisión lanzarse, que sea ella misma la que solucione las consecuencias.

Sin mirar siquiera a los cuatro que estaban también ahí, caminó sin voltear ni titubear hacia la puerta, ingresando al edificio nuevamente. Después que sus hombres se miraron levemente, decidieron seguirlo. Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron solos, recién en ese momento, se decidieron a moverse.

-... ¿Alcanzaron a verla, cierto?- preguntó con un hilo de voz Basho.

-Se lanzó- Killua puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, con cierto pesar -fue su decisión, después de todo.

-Prefirió morir- murmuró Leorio, aún sin poder creer del todo lo que había ocurrido -prefirió lanzarse a vivir con su padre... no puedo creerlo.

Gon quedó mirando a sus amigos durante algunos momentos, sin poder creer del todo que hablaran de esa manera de Neón. No podía entender que se mostraran tan fríos, después de todo, era una persona bastante cercana al grupo, lo suficiente como para creerla una posible candidata a ser novia de Kurapica...

Y al acordarse de él, Gon sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Kurapica- murmuró, abriendo los ojos. Los demás lo miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Gon?- preguntó Leorio.

-Kurapica... ¿cómo le vamos a decir lo que ocurrió?- les preguntó, notoriamente angustiado -si reaccionó de esa manera cuando la secuestraron, ¿se imaginan lo que es capaz de hacer cuando sepa qué le pasó a Neón?

Por las caras que pusieron, Gon se dio cuenta que entendían perfectamente su preocupación, y que desde ese momento, también sería parte de ellos. Leorio fue el primero en hablar.

-Ya me imagino la situación- dijo el doctor, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda -me imagino que querrá barrer con toda la organización de Nostrade, sea quien sea... sobre todo con el viejo, al que se dedicará en exclusiva a buscarlo.

Unos pasos interrumpieron las palabras que Killua iba a decir. Todos miraron hacia la puerta y pocos momentos después, Dasha aparecía a través de ella, y al verlos, se quedó unos momentos quieta. No se sentía del todo preparada como para enfrentarlos, y mucho menos a Kurapica.

-...- la chica, sintiéndose terriblemente incómoda, comenzó a dar media vuelta, cuando fue el mismo Gon el que interrumpió sus pasos.

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotros y por Neón- le dijo el moreno, amablemente. Dasha se detuvo y le sonrió levemente.

-Se los debía, por los problemas que causé- replicó Dasha -al menos en algo fui útil... por cierto, ¿dónde está Neón?, estoy segura que se dirigió a la azotea, y mientras subía no la vi, así que supongo que debe seguir aquí.

Pudo notar las miradas incómodas de los cuatro, y se dio cuenta que no todo había salido tan bien como ella hubiera deseado.

-¿Hay algo que no sé?- les preguntó, aunque más que nada se dirigió hacia Gon, que era el más cercano a ella (y el que se había mostrado amable con ella, además)

-Sí...- durante algunos instantes Gon no supo cómo decirlo. Sentía que al contárselo a Dasha (y aunque no era lo mismo) era como si lo estuviera practicando para luego decírselo a su amigo kuruta -Neón se sintió acorralada, y se lanzó.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- antes que pudieran repetirle lo que Gon le había dicho, ella volvió a hablar -¿¡por dónde!?

Se lo indicaron con la mirada, y Dasha se apresuró a ir hacia ese lado, casi corriendo. No conocía a esa tal Neón, pero si es que lo que le decían era verdad, se habría equivocado en el tipo de ayuda brindado y todo había sido peor.

Con algo de temor se asomó por la cornisa, esperando cualquier tipo de espectáculo en el suelo. Por algunos instantes fue necesario que forzara la vista para poder distinguir lo que había, debido a la distancia... y cuando por fin lo logró, terminó por fruncir las cejas.

-... ¿Están seguros que se lanzó?- les preguntó desde el lugar en que estaban, todos la miraron con mucho interés -porque desde aquí no distingo nada fuera de lo normal allá abajo... ¿en serio que lo vieron?

No esperaron más palabras, y todos se dirigieron con rapidez a la cornisa. Después de observar unos momentos, se convencieron que ella estaba en lo correcto: en el suelo, no había rastros de Neón.

-Si quieren podemos ir a verificar- dijo Dasha, encogiéndose de hombros -creo que es lo mejor, sobre todo si ustedes aseguran que la vieron lanzarse...uy, debió haber sido chocante eso...

_* - * - * - Un ratito antes.._. * - * - * -

Ella estaba hablando en serio, como pocas veces. Ni siquiera cuando había huido de su casa se había sentido tan segura de lo que tenía que hacer. Porque ella sabía que no quería volver con su padre, primero la matarían antes de ir con él a la vida que tenía antes. No podía volver a esa oscuridad, después de haber conocido la luz que representaba la libertad.

Y fue así que con decisión había caminado a la cornisa. En parte sabía que era una decisión extrema, y por dentro pedía al cielo que le mandaran algún tipo de ayuda... que llegara Dasha, o Gon, Killua y Leorio... o que fuera con ella Kurapica, que se decidiera a luchar más por ella. Y fue ahí que se subió, y se asomó levemente. En los primeros instantes no pudo distinguir nada, pero después de observar mejor...

Se dio cuenta que había sonreído al verlo, en algunos de los balcones, mirándola con atención. Supo con sólo mirar sus ojos que él estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría, y que había entendido cuál era su plan. No le costó entender que el breve asentimiento que él le dio desde el lugar en que estaba, era para apoyarla y darle a entender que la ayudaría. Se sintió mucho más segura sabiendo que él estaba con ella. Se sintió mucho más tranquila.

-Para que veas, papá, que yo he cambiado- sonrió, con la intención de que se disimulara el que estaba segura que todo eso resultaría bien -ya no soy esa niña infantil que se contentaba con un dulce de tu parte... y la verdad, a volver a estar contigo... prefiero cualquier otra alternativa. Jaque mate, papá.

Toda esa palabrería sirvió para distraer y poner más drama al asunto. Le había gustado ver expresión de horror que tenía su padre cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, y también la manera desmesurada en que abrió sus ojos cuando ella se lanzó.

Sintió miedo, no podía negarlo, a pesar que cerró los ojos con fuerza una vez que se lanzó. Pero por momentos alcanzó a sentir en ella el pavor y el terror al sentirse cayendo desde tan alto... durante breves instantes tuvo miedo de que él no alcanzara a afirmarla, de que Kurapica le mintiera o que por cualquier imprevisto, él no fuera capaz de ayudarla.

Todos esos pensamientos negativos se acabaron inmediatamente, desde que sintió que sus manos eran tomadas por otras dos, que la sujetaban con fuerza. Con algo de temor abrió los ojos, y pudo ver una panorámica envidiable de la ciudad, cuando levantó los ojos, pudo verlo a él sonriéndole, apoyado en la baranda. Neón suspiró con tranquilidad al saberse a salvo.

Le ayudó a subir, y en pocos momentos, se encontraba en piso seguro nuevamente. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, se lanzó hacia Kurapica, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Gracias- le dijo -muchas gracias.

Pocos momentos después comenzó a arrepentirse de haber actuado de manera tan imprudente, se sintió completamente avergonzada, sobre todo al notar que él no se había movido un ápice. Momentos después de reaccionar por fin, comenzó a alejarse, comenzando a balbucear palabras atropelladamente... eso, hasta que unos brazos a su espalda evitaron que se moviera, y la mantuvieron con él durante unos minutos más.

Neón fue incapaz de respirar al darse cuenta que él también la estaba abrazando.

-Me alegra que estés bien- le dijo él, momentos después -estaba muy preocupado de que ellos te fueran a dañar. ¿No te hicieron nada, cierto?- le preguntó, separándose de ella.

-No alcanzaron- contestó Neón, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada -estaban llevándome con ellos cuando Dasha llegó a ayudarme. Es gracias a ella que estoy bien.

Lo miró sonriente, pensando que sería bueno que él recibiera una buena noticia sobre su hermana, sobre todo si venía de ella misma. Kurapica se notaba contento también, aunque se mostraba bastante reservado.

-La vimos entrar en el hotel- le dijo él -pudo ayudarte porque trabajó para tu padre durante un tiempo, mientras me buscaba- Kurapica se dio cuenta del cambio de la expresión de la chica, de una feliz a una preocupada -no te aceleres, aunque sé que trabajó para él buscándonos a ambos, el que te haya ayudado a escapar quiere decir que pensó bien las cosas, ¿no lo crees?

-Al menos demuestra que ya no desea matarte- dijo alegremente Neón.

-Sí, buen punto...

El sonido del celular de Kurapica detuvo la conversación que estaban llevando y los devolvió al mundo real. Claro, no podían olvidar que aún estaban en territorio enemigo, que Neón aún corría algo de peligro (aunque bastante poco, por la presencia de los amigos en el lugar) y que tenían que buscar alguna manera de salir de ahí sin ser visto (aunque Kurapica consideraba que quizás eso sería lo más fácil por hacer)

Contestó.

-Kurapica- escuchó la preocupada voz de Gon -¿estás bien?

-Eh... sí, Gon, estoy bien- contestó Kurapica, aún extrañado por la pregunta que su amigo le hizo -¿y ustedes?

-Sí, también... eh...- se produjo un silencio bastante largo, que sorprendió aún más al Kuruta, que esperó pacientemente a que su amigo continuara hablando.

-... ¿Gon, sigues ahí?- le preguntó por fin. Neón lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Eh, claro, Kurapica, oye... ¡espera!

Kurapica y Neón escucharon una lucha a través del teléfono, pero no se movieron. Gon parecía luchar en contra de alguien y discutir al mismo tiempo. Se escuchaban otras voces de fondo también, que se unían a la discusión. Momentos después volvió el silencio.

-Kurapica- esta vez era Killua el que le hablaba. Se notaba bastante más seguro que el moreno, pero eso no quitaba que el kuruta lo notara algo nervioso en su voz -¿sabes qué fue lo que pasó con Neón?

-¿Con Neón?, sí, está aquí conmigo.

Silencio.

-¡¿Contigo?!- le gritó Killua, tan alto que Kurapica tuvo que apartar el teléfono si no quería terminar sordo -¡¿Neón está contigo y no fuiste capaz de avisarnos?!

-Pensé que...- comenzó a decir bajito el kuruta, pero el otro no lo escuchó, continuó gritándole.

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo angustiados que estábamos porque pensábamos que se había tirado de verdad y que quizás cómo ibas a reaccionar cuando te enterases?!

Kurapica y Neón se miraron, divertidos. Después de unos momentos cortó el teléfono, dejando a Killua hablando solo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó él.

-Sí, un poco- contestó ella, y no tardó en darse cuenta que Kurapica se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura -¿qué es lo que haces?- le preguntó ella, muy nerviosa.

-Nos vamos, te llevaré a comer- dijo Kurapica, ella lo miró con sorpresa -tú padre piensas que estás muerta, lo ideal es que lo siga creyendo, así te dejará tranquila por fin, por eso no podemos quedarnos a comer aquí. Además, conozco un buen restaurante por acá cerca, sé que te va a gustar.

-¿Y tus amigos?- le preguntó aún confundida la chica.

-Después les avisamos- dijo simplemente el kuruta, tomándola con fuerza de la cintura -es mejor que Gon calme a Killua, no sería bueno que lo escucharas hablar cuando está molesto, ha expandido bastante su vocabulario últimamente, y te seguro que no querrás escuchar las combinaciones que hace.

Neón soltó una risita, y momentos después sentía cómo ella y Kurapica se lanzaban por el balcón. Pero a diferencia de antes, se sintió muy segura, confiaba plenamente en Kurapica.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Neón abrió los ojos y, soltando un suspiro, volvió a cerrarlos. No tenía deseos de levantarse en esos momentos, deseaba seguir durmiendo un rato más (horas, si es que la dejaban). Cuando por fin estaba quedándose dormida nuevamente, sintió que golpeaban su puerta. Kurapica la abrió y se asomó.

-¿Estás despierta, Neón?- le preguntó, después de observarla.

-Ahora sí- la chica se sentó en la cama, mirando con cierto rencor al rubio -gracias por terminar de despertarme.

-Je, no te enojes- Kurapica entró, sonriendo con disculpa -lo siento, lo que pasa es que Gon y Killua se van de viaje, y quieren despedirse antes de irse.

-Ah, entiendo, voy en unos momentos- sonrió ella, Kurapica asintió y la dejó sola.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que la habían ayudado, y todos habían sido tranquilos y bastante pacíficos (eso, hasta que Killua y Leorio tenían sus típicas discusiones por cualquier cosa), y Neón los estaba disfrutando como pocas cosas.

Aún no había decidido qué hacer, tenía claro que volvería a trabajar en cuanto reabrieran el restaurante (siempre recordaría lo felices que se pusieron todos cuando la vieron llegar sana ya salva, al día siguiente de todo el problema). Los más felices con el recibimiento habían sido Gon y Leorio, ya que fueron invitados a comer todo lo que quisieran, como celebración. El tema de cuándo volvería a la pensión... aún no se había decidido cuándo volver.

-¿Y a dónde van?- les preguntó con interés Neón a los muchachos, mientras comían unos huevos revueltos, cortesía de Leorio.

-Al norte- contestó Killua -aún no sabemos del todo bien dónde nos detendremos.

-Pero tenemos decidido que recorreremos lo más que podamos- continuó Gon, después de tragar con algo de esfuerzo -traeremos algunos regalos, para ti Neón.

-¿En serio?, ¡genial!- sonrió ella.

-¿Y, Neón, ya decidiste qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Leorio.

-Volveré a trabajar- contestó ella, alegre -tengo la idea de juntar algo de dinero, quiero estudiar... aunque no estoy segura de cuándo empiece... con eso de pagar donde vivir, se va mucho dinero, sobre todo porque me quiero buscar algo mejor que la pensión, para quedarme.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas viviendo conmigo?- le preguntó Kurapica, sin titubear siquiera -así podrás utilizar el dinero en lo que quieras, podrás estudiar.

Kurapica continuó comiendo, sin mostrarse siquiera un poco afectado por las caras de sus amigos, ni tampoco por las toses que disimulaban los ataques de risas que tenían. Neón, por supuesto, se puso completamente colorada, sobre todo al sentir las miradas de los demás sobre ella... y ver que Kurapica continuaba comiendo como si le hubiera pedido sólo que le entregara el azucarero...

-Eh... yo...

-No quiero que te sientas comprometida- dijo Kurapica -pero creo que estaría bien que te quedaras, el departamento no está muy lejos de tu trabajo, y creo que estás bastante cómoda, ¿cierto?

-Eh...

Neón no sabía qué pensar, sin contar que sentía una vergüenza tremenda por la manera en que el kuruta la había invitado (más encima en frente de todos sus amigos).Continuó comiendo sólo un poco más, porque se sentía bastante nerviosa por la invitación, y en un ratito más todos terminaron.

La despedida a Gon y Killua fue más bien rápida, y sin mucho escándalo. A Neón le dio la impresión que todos se despedían como si fueran a comprar a la esquina, seguros que volverían en unos minutos y que continuarían viviendo juntos, tranquilos. Una vez que los dos menores se fueron, Leorio también lo hizo, ese día tenía guardia en el hospital.

Neón ayudó a Kurapica a ordenar la mesa en que trabajaron. Estaba bastante pensativa, y al parecer Kurapica parecía respetarlo, porque tampoco dijo palabra que la distrajera. Sólo la miraba de vez en cuando, de reojo, curioso por tanto silencio de parte de ella.

Fue rato después que ella se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué ganarías tú con eso?- le preguntó al kuruta, que la quedó mirando sin entender a qué se refería. Ella insistió, aunque fue más específica -¿qué ganarías tú si es que yo me quedo a vivir contigo?

-¿Y por qué necesariamente tendría que sacar algún provecho?- dijo él, de vuelta -¿es que no sólo puedes aceptar y ya?

-Es que no es tan fácil- Neón se sentó en el sofá, mirando al suelo. Kurapica pudo notar que su mirada tenía algo de tristeza, por lo que después de pensarlo un poco, decidió acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó con suavidad -¿o es que no quieres estar acá?

-No, no es eso- replicó rápidamente Neón, tan rápido que después se arrepintió un poco, temiendo ser demasiado obvia en lo que le ocurría -me gusta mucho vivir contigo, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Ah...- el que la quedara mirando con esos grandes ojos azules, brillantes, la confundió aún más todavía.

Sin querer, lo comparó con el Kurapica que ella había conocido, y se dio cuenta que eran completamente diferentes, y también supo que no conocía ni la mitad de lo que en realidad el kuruta era. Quizás los únicos que lo conocían realmente eran Leorio, Killua y Gon. Y al pensar en eso se dio cuenta que ella también deseaba conocerlo, sin importar los obstáculos que tuviera que salvar.

-Está bien, me quedo...

El timbre de la puerta hizo que Kurapica se tragara las palabras que iba a decirle, quitando un poco la magia que había en el lugar. El kuruta fue a abrir, y se encontró con alguien que no había pensado.

Dasha estaba en la puerta del departamento, vestida como él recordaba que se vestían las mujeres de la tribu kuruta.

-Dasha...

-Hola, Kurapica- dijo suavemente ella. Neón prefirió quedarse donde estaba y no interrumpir el reencuentro entre los hermanos, que no se habían visto desde que ella los había ayudado a rescatarla -¿cómo está todo por acá?

-Bastante bien...

La conversación era algo extraña, se notaba que había algo de tensión entre ellos, y también de incomodidad. Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos, hasta que ella decidió hablar nuevamente.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- suspiró, y luego sonrió sincera -vengo a pedirte perdón por los problemas que causé... creo que estaba un poco equivocada con algunas de mis decisiones, y no pido que me comprendas, pero estaría mucho más tranquila si...

-No te preocupes, Dasha- la interrumpió Kurapica -está todo bien.

-Gracias... y bueno, venía a despedirme- siguió ella -creo que tengo algunas cosas que poner en orden en mi cabeza aún, necesito algo de tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-Entiendo... estaré esperando tu regreso.

-Y yo estaré esperando el momento de volver a verte.

Neón, desde el lugar en que estaba, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que ambos se habían abrazado. Se sentía contenta, sobre todo por Kurapica... sólo necesitaban algo de tiempo.

Cuando el muchacho regresó con ella, Neón estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo una revista que había encontrado por ahí. Kurapica la quedó mirando unos momentos y se sentó a su lado, sin quitar la vista.

-Hoy no me toca trabajar- dijo de pronto él -¿quieres ir al cine?

-¡Sí, genial!- sonrió ella, poniéndose de pie.

Los dos habían estado muy contentos durante toda la tarde. Habían ido al cine, almorzaron fuera y luego, a petición de Neón, fueron a un parque de diversiones que había cerca. Para ambos el día había sido perfecto, se habían divertido como pocas veces, y para al menos Neón, sólo faltó una cosa, un pequeño detalle, el cual no se quitaba de su cabeza al entrar al departamento, una vez que llegaron… ella sabía que él le gustaba, lo sabía desde antes de irse a vivir con él… pero ella no sabía lo que él sentía por ella, y no tenía cómo saberlo.

Queriendo sólo pensar en las buenas experiencias del día, Neón se preparó para dormirse apenas llegó, estaba demasiado cansada, y no alcanzó a ver la sonrisa "inocente" que tenía Kurapica, simplemente lo dejó solo y se fue al baño, por lo que tampoco fue capaz de ver lo que el kuruta hizo cuando ella estaba ahí.

Lo que sí supo, minutos después, fue que él había dejado ese ramo de rosas sobre la cama (el cual, por cierto, no estaba cuando habían llegado). Se quedó mirando la cama durante unos momentos, y luego sonrió levemente, caminando hacia ellas, tocó los pétalos con sus dedos, y después de unos minutos, se le ocurrió hablar.

-¡Muchas gracias por las rosas!- gritó, y al sentir algo caerse en la cocina se dio cuenta que él sí la había escuchado, soltó una risita divertida.

Quizás ella no era la única que se había enamorado durante esos días viviendo juntos.

**Fin**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holas!**

**Bueno, no sé si es este el final que esperaban, pero no soy muy dada a los finales cursis y por más que lo pensé, me gustó la opción del ramito de rosas :P, es simple y da mucho para imaginarse, jejeje. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y seguir el fic.  
**

**No se cuándo escribiré otro fic de Hunter X Hunter, pero les puedo decir que será pronto, porque ando con una idea en la cabeza que me tiene con muchas ganas de hacerlo.**

**Agradecimientos a Funny-life, Gaby, Lunmelody Nostrade, Suki y todos los que alguna vez me dejaron review, espero que les haya gustado el final.  
**


End file.
